Being With Friends Again
by Pricat
Summary: Friendship never dies, no matter if there are new challenges as your friends will always be there for you.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something I had in my head all weekend and had to write but hope people like.**

**It's about friendship and finding out where you elong.**

* * *

it was an normal morning in the human world, as a certain female woke up from peaceful dreams, but then slipped on something, as it was a silver charm necklace but was pretty special, as Merlin had sent them to her and her best friend four years ago, but enabled them to go to Duloc whenever they wanted, but they hadn't visited their friends there in a long while.

_I can go for a little while, before anybody wakes up and be back before breakfast._

She then grabbed her bag.

"Duloc." she said.

Her charm then glowed, as she vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Brogan was training in the forest, but knew Shrek was missing his human friends, as it'd been a few weeks since they'd last came to Duloc, but he knew his friend had hope they'd return but he sighed, knowing things in their world were different, but he was training.

"Hey, Brogan." he heard a familiar voice say.

He turned around, seeing a familiar red head with glasses but he saw her hug him, but saw the silver charm necklace around her neck as it had been sent to her by Merlin along with her friend.

"It's been a long time, Brogan.

Is Shrek okay?" she said.

The muscle bound ogre male chuckled hearing this.

"He's fine and wondring when you and your friend would return.

Where's Leah?" he asked her.

"She's kind of busy.

But maybe she'll come back." she replied.

They were training, as they used to do this at the hideout but she smiled, as they were heading to the swamp but loved being in this world.

She hoped that things wouldn't change.


	2. Helping Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and know that college is goig well for you.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Brogan smiled, as he and Carley approached a certain swamphouse but Fiona was happy seeing the red head, knowing her husband had missed her and Leah but knew he'd be happy but she wondered where Leah was.

"She's at college, but she might comr later." Carley told her.

But she saw tha Shrek was busy cooking breakfast, but was surprised, turning around and seeing Carley there as he hugged her making her smile but noticed dark rings around her eyes a little, but Leah had told him that humans looked like that when they didn't sleep so well but had a feeling, that she had been worried they were angry that she and Leah hadn't came back here in a while.

"We know back in your world, you guys are busy.

Besides Leah did visit the other day.

But I'm worried about someboy.

Snowgre ran away from Snowia, his home and soon to be kingdom, and his uncle Pitla was worried about him.

I know you'd help as you two are both into music." he told her.

The dark red haired feale nodded, knowing Snowgre was a good friend of hers like Leah and Rooz, but had a feeling Snowgre didn't want to be royal, as he'd old her that he was a prince and didn't want to rule but she had an idea.

"He's probably at the Cavern." Carley told them.

Shrek slapped his forehead, knowing his younger teen cousin would go there, as a lot of ogre and human kids hung out there but had a lot of bands playing there.

"We're gonna bring him back, okay?" Brogan said as he and Shrek left.

Carley and Fiona hoped they'd be okay.

* * *

Leah smiled, as she appeared in the forest in Duloc, as college was over for the day and wanted to have fun with her best Dulocian friends and her best human nakama, but knew her best nakama was already here, as she had no college nd had always loved coming to Duloc, but her chestnut brown hair flapped in the wind, running towards a certain swamphouse, as she was a good runner, probably the fastest person on her track team.

She then approached the swamphouse, but smiled running up and hugging Fiona, as the red headed ogress smiled, but saw her hug Carley.

"Hey, Carley.

I had a feeling you'd be here.

Where's Shrek?" she asked.

"He's trying to get Snowgre to come back.

He ran away from his home ad showed up here, but he's at the Cavern.

I hope he's okay." she replied.

Leah nodded, as they were drinking herbal tea and eating cookies, but they then heard the door open, as Snowgre entered, but ran into a room and closed the door, as both females saw Shrek enter.

"What's up with Snowg?" Leah asked.

"I've no idea, guys.

Maybe you two can knock sense into him." he told them.

Both females then got up, heading to the door that Snowgre had went through, but opened it softly, seeing the half yeti and ogre teen strumming an electric guitar.

"S'up guys?" he asked them.

Leah smiled, as the half yeti and ogre teen were good friends with Carley and her, as the three of them loved music and sometimes were a band named Dark Thunder.

"Why did you run away, Snowg?

Were you unhappy back home?" Leah asked.

"I don't wanna be a king, guys.

I just wanna be an normal ogre kid.

I'm just trying to figure out the next part of my life." he answered.

Carley understood, as she had no college or jobs to keep herself busy.

"I understand, Snowg.

I'm trying to figure out the next part of my life as well." Carley told him.

His green eyes widened, knowing she was very smart and creative.

"I see.

You're not gonna tell Shrek to send me back, are you?" he asked.

"Nope.

We'll talk." they said.

* * *

But Shrek heard both Leah and Artie along with Merln talking, and wondered what was going on, but heard Carley being mentioned and had a feeling they were setting up something, but hoped things would be okay, as both human females had told him about why Snowgre had ran away, but saw Carley playing the drums, as Snowgre was laying with the triplets.

He knew that they were family, even if things were changing a little.

But both he and Carley saw Leah enter.

"We need to go, Carley.

It's almost dinnertime back home." Leah said.

The red head understood, hugging Shrek.

"I'll be back tomorrow, you know it." she said.

"Aye, I know." he replied.

"Earth." both females said.

Their charm necklaces glowed, as they vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Leah then entered her nakama's room, seeing she was taking an nap, but knew she'd be happy if what was going to happen worked, but she would always see her after college, but sighed as she went to help her brother cook dinner.

t


	3. Preparations

**A/N**

**Hwew's more of the fic and sorry for not updating but thanks to Intynnaruto365 for reviewing.**

**Brogan's very worried, as the rest of his friends have to get surgery for their backs, as their sclerosis has gotten worse.**

**This was something Inyunaruto365 and I have talked about a lot on Skype.**

* * *

Leah smiled the next morning, as it was the weekend, meaning she and her best nakama could go to Duloc all day long, and have fun without college getting in the way.

She then peeked into David's room seeing him asleep but heard singing from the kitchen and went downstairs, finding her best nakama there making breakfast for herself but already dressed.

She had her charm necklace on, as they were going to Duloc and have fun with their friends.

"You're in a good mood, I see.

Is it because we're going to Duloc?" she asked.

The dark red haired female nodded in reply.

"Yeah, Leah.

I hope things are okay in Duloc." she told her.

"I'm sure things are okay." she assured her.

They then finished breakfast, but smiled.

"Duloc." both females said.

Their charms glowed as they vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Merlin was at the swamphouse, as he along with Brogan and Shrek were talking but they saw ther human friends run up to them, making Shrek feel better, but Leah wondered what was wrong.

"The rest of the resistance need the rod surgery.

Brogan's a little nervous." Merlin answered as Carley understood.

"He's probably worrying about Cookie, because her sclerosis is bad like the others.

I know what having sclerosis is like,, so does Shrek-chan." Carley told them.

Shrek nodded, knowing this was true but he saw Brogan leave, but the knew to leave him alone, but knew Cookie and the others would be okay.

But she and Leah noticed that Shrek looked worried about something.

"My cousin Snowgre is coming to stay again.

Pitla let him stay in Duloc.

But he's a teen and I'm not.

We're not gonna get along." he said.

"Yes, you will.

Besides we can help him." Leah told him.

Carley agreed, but excited hearing they were going to Far, Far Away, as they saw Dragon show up, but the triplets were getting excited, getting on the Dronkeys, but Shrek sighed, as they took off, but Leah knew they always had fun in Far, Far Away, but she knew Carley was hoping that Artie would hang out with them.

She knew that things were better for them in this world than in their own, as Dragon landed in Far, Far Away, as Shrek and the others climbed off her back.

lEAH SMILED, AS SHE AND cARLEY WENT OFF ON THEIR OWN FOR A WHILE.

* * *

Both females were hanging out at Farbuck's as usual, bu they saw somebody approach, as it was Artie, but he smiled, as he'd missed their company.

"So there's my dave two troublemakers in the kingdom.

How're things in your world?

Carley tells me a lot when we hang out together during the week." he told them

Leah saw Carley blush at the young King's words, but the brown skinned female understood as he was a good friend, but helping her nakama trust in who she was, but hoped that Merlin's idea would work, but she'd know this afternoon.

They were talking and laughing about stuff they'd done in both worlds.

"Remember Snowgre, Artie?

He's coming back." Carley told him.

"Soon our gang will be together again." he said.

But they left Farbuck's, but were doing some shopping, but Artie then heard Dragon roaring, meaning they had to leave.

"I'll see you later." he said.

They then left.

* * *

Fiona was busy making things for a cookout tonight, as Snowgre was arriving tomorrow , but Shrek was preparing Snowgre's old room, just like he liked it, but Leah was helping her along with Carley, but later they were playing soccer with the triplets, but they liked having fun gere.

The triplets were excited, hearing that Snowgre was returning, as he was a cool big brother to them.

But Leah then saw Merlin arrive.

"Excuse me guys.

Merlin and I need to talk." she said.

* * *

"What were you guys talking about earlier?" Carley asked Leah.

It was late at night, and both females were sleeping over at the swamphouse, like they always did on the weekends.

"You'll find out soon." she said as they fell asleep.


	4. Homecoming

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**Snowgre's back but he and the gang are back together meaning chaos.**

**But Brogan's trying to be patient while the rest of the resistance are recovering from surgery.**

* * *

Brogan was carrying Cookie in his muscle bound arms, as she and the others had returned from the hospital but had to take it easy for a couple of months but he was happy that they were okay, but he hoped that they'd get stronger but knew Shrek was busy with Snowgre to help them, but he hoped they'd be okay.

He was making herbal tea for her, and the others but were hoping that things would be okay, as his friends would need to get adjusted to having straight backs like him.

* * *

Leah was playing soccer with the triplets, but she and her nakama knew that Snowgre was returning, but were helping Shrek and the others prepare by having a party, but they were going to help the others but knew they were looking forward to Snowgre coming back, as they'd missed him.

"Maybe we can help him with big kid fun, now we're in school." Farkle said.

"I doubt it, guys.

Sometimes Snowg gets in trouble when having fun?

Like that party he threw last year?" Felicia replied.

"That was awesome, until Uncle Brogan busted him." Fergus said softly.

Leah laughed at the five year olds, as they were fun to hang out with, but were excited about Snowgre returning but excited about the party.

"Are you guys going home, to your world?

After the party?" Felicia asked.

"Maybe, Felicia.

Leah-chan has college.

I might stay for a while." Carley told her.

Leah smiled, knowing her nakama would sometimes stay when she went back to their world, but knew she'd come back to her.

But they saw Fiona baking cookies, making the triplets excted knowing their mother made treats for special occasions, like parties but wanted to help but Shrek saw Brogan join them.

"How're the others after their surgery?" he asked him.

"They're still recovering, but I noticed you're a little anxious." he answered.

"Snowg's coming back.

I'm just a little nervous." he told him.

"You shouldn't be, as you guys have a good bond.

Like Rose with me." he replied.

"Yeah, as Snowg really likes her." Shrek said.

Brogan then remembered that Rose was coming home from Worchester, knowing Snowgre would be happy, as he had a crush on her.

But he knew things would be okay.

* * *

Snowgre smiled, as he was walking through the forest with a backpack on his leather jacketed back, but also holding a guitar case, which had a guitar in it, but was happy to be back, as he felt out of place back home in Snowia but he approached a certain swamphouse, but saw Leah there running up and hugging her and Carley.

"Hey, guys.

I missed being here." Snowgre told them.

The triplets were very happy to see him, as he was loike a big brother to them but they smiled, as the party was happening later, but he then went into the house.

* * *

Later both Carley and Leah were sitting outside the swamphouse on a log, but Leah knew in a few day's time, her nakama was starting college in Far, Far Away along with being a sorceror's apprentice but the dark red haired female was stunned but nervous, about it but was looking forward to helping Merlin, as she'd always wanted to be a sorceror.

"You'd probably be good at it, and use magic to help us." Leah told her.

She nodded, as the sun was setting, but Leah sighed, knowing she had to leave.

She then got up.

"Earth." she said as her charm glowed.

The dark red haired female saw her vanish in a flash of light.

She knew her nakama would be fine.

* * *

Leah was getting ready for bed, but saw her nakama return in a flash of light, but hugged her, but was anxious to hear what had happened at the swamp after she'd left.

"Rose showed up, and she kissed Snowg.

It was so sweet but he fainted." she told her.

They knew that Snowgre had a crush on Brogan's daughter for a long while but hadn't the courage to admit it.

"That's awesome.

David has one of Merlin's necklaces.

He got it this afternoon.

I hope he doesn't tell my Mom." Leah said.

But both females were nervous, but hoped this wouldn't ruin the fun they always had in Duloc.

"Maybe he'll understand, once he goes there." Carley told her.

Leah hoped so.


	5. Sharing The Secret

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Leah's brother discovers her and her nakama's secret life after going to Duloc by using his necklace but likes it.**

* * *

Leah was already up but wearing her necklace, as she planned to go to Duloc before college, knowing Carley had already went but knew she'd probably be at the swamp but nervous about David sharing their secret, but hoped he'd understand.

"Duloc." she said as her charm glowed.

David saw her vanish in a flash of light.

He knew it was the necklace that had done it, placing his around his neck.

"Duloc." he said as he vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Shrek saw that Leah was here, but hugged her, but she wondered where Carley was, but the ogre male understood, as he knew Carley didn't come to Duloc until the brown skinned female left for college.

"She knows she's starting college in Far, Far Away, right?" he asked.

Leah nodded in reply.

"She knows and looking forward to being Merlin's apprentice." she told him.

He knew how Carley wanted to be a sorceror's apprentice but knew she'd be a great help to Merlin, but Leah turmed around, seeing her brother faint, as Shrek wondered if he was okay.

"He's fine, Shrek.

Merlin sent him an necklace.

But he looks freaked." Leah answered.

She hoped David would be okay, but knew he wouldn't understand such a magical world, but she threw water on him, as he woke up, but still a little shocked.

"So all the stuff you and Carley were talking about was true? he asked.

"Yes.

The necklaces enable us to travel to here, but they also enable some of our friends from here to come to our world.

But nobody can know about this, David." she told him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." he replied.

Shrek smiled, as David was taking everything in.

He then looked at his watch.

"We should go, Leah.

We need to eat before college." David told her.

"Fine.

Earth." she said as her charm glowed.

She then vanished in a flash of light.

"Earth." David said as his charm glowed.

He vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Leah smiled, as Carley joined her and David at the breakfast table, but the dark red haired female wondered why Leah had a smile on her face.

"He went to Duloc.

We warned him not to tell anybody." she said as David was drinking juice.

"That's good, Leah.

Maybe now he can join in the fun." she said but David was silent.

He then got up after eating but left.

Leah was still eating, but she'd told her nakama about what had happened in Dulocm but she laughed hearing David had faunted.

She then saw Leah go, but knew she'd return later.

* * *

Brogan laughed, as Carley alog with Shrek were training and hanging out but having serious fun, but he hoped the rest of the resistance would recover faster, so they could have fun because they were still recovering from their back surgery.

"Maybe they will, Brogan.

It's just gonna take time." Carley told him.

Shrek agreed with her, as she was quiet.

She hoped Leah was okay.


	6. Wanting To Help

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating in a long while, but had to update as I was in the mood for a little fanficcery.**

**I hope Inyunaruto365 will like reading when sh comes back from her soccer game later and hope she does well.**

* * *

Leah sighed waking up, knowing she had soccer today but really wanted to go hang out with Carley and her friends in Duloc, but knew this game was important but could hang out later if she wasn't too sore, but saw Carley dressed in her PnF shirt with jeggings, sweater socks and wearing her charm necklace but she hugged her nakama, making her smile.

"I thought you'd be going to Duloc, huh?" Leah said.

"I wanted to go to your game, Leah-san.

I know you're gonna kick butt." Carley told her.

Leah smiled, as they went to have breakfast, but were going to Duloc later, but noticed David wasn't there but they had a feeling he'd gone to Duloc as he'd liked being there when he went with them.

But they were eating cereal and listening to music on the radio but knew it was the start of October, knowing Halloween was approaching, as their best friend in Duloc's favourite time of year was Halloween.

* * *

Later in Duloc, Carley and Leah noticed there was a commotion at the Poison Apple Pub, as they approached, seeing David in the middle of a fight, but they broke it up.

"i see you won another gold medal, sis." David said as Leah smiled broadly.

"We're here getting things for college and hanging out with Shrek-chan.

You stay out of trouble, dude." she said walking off with Carley.

The dark red haired female was looking at Halloween decorations, as they were cool and willing to bet their friend was excited as Halloween was his favourite time of year, but she was starting at the college in Far, Far Away tomorrow along with being Merlin's apprentice.

They heard somebody calling them, as they turned around, seeing Ogre Child there wearing punky clothes, and a dragon necklace, as she'd been hanging out with the other Punk Princesses but knew she wanted to go to the swamp.

They saw her pout a little.

"Fi-Fi won't let me set one biker boot near the swamp, guys.

She's no fun." she said making Carley giggle.

"Hey, she's fun!" Leah told her.

"Hmmm... I have an idea on how to get around her, Ogre Child." Carley told her.

The dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior smiled evilly, loving when her Queen had an idea like this, but knew she was feeling down because of things that were happening at home with her family but she and Leah were the only ones who knew about it and decided to keep it that way.

"Let's go, Your Highness." she said as Leah chuckled.

She knew Fiona wasn't going to be happy.

* * *

Shrek along with Carley and Leah heard Fiona yelling, knowing she'd seen Ogre Child there, but Shrek sighed, knowing how much the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior cared about him but but saw her fighting Fiona, as the triplets were watching in awe.

"This isn't gonna end well.." lLeah muttered.

But she and Shrek managed to pull both females apart from each other, but Carley saw Ogre Child running off into the forest, but stopped them from going after her, as she knew she needed time to cool down, like her when she was angry.

But +

Shrek saw her go help with something, as he needed to talk to Leah as he had a feeling something was wrong with her but she was being tough like him, as Leah +si+ghed, deciding+ to tell him, knowing she wouldn't mind.

His hazel eyes widened, hearing but felt bad for her, understanding she never told anybody what was bugging her besides him and Leah but knew that he could help her feel better, as she thought of him as her brother.

But he saw she'd gone off into the forest, after Snowgre had been a little harsh, making him annoyed, as he and Leah knew they were the ones Carley listened to but found her asleep on the forest floor, making the ogre male relieved but somebody stopped him from waking her up, as it was Ogre Child.

"Her kokoro's in pain, guys.

From what's happening." she told them.

Leah knew this, as they picked her up gently, but went back to the swamphouse.


	7. Giving A Little Encouragement

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and hope people like.**

* * *

Leah then saw her nakama waking up in the living room of the swamphouse but Snowgre was kind of feeling bad about scaring the dark red haired girl but she was still sad about what was happening with her but Shrek felt her wrap her arms around him but was resting her head on his chest, but he saw she was a little emo right now.

"You know we're gonna be there for you. no matter what.

Besides we're like a second family." he told her.

A small smile was on her face at his words, but Snowgre sighed as he then left the swamphouse

Leah knew things were a little rough for her nakama but knew she was starting at the college in Far, Far Away tomorrow along with being Merlin's apprentice, but knew they should go home now to prepare and rest up but they then saw somebody enter, as it was Artie.

Fiona smiled knowing the young King had feelings for Leah's nakama but smiled seeing him hug Carley.

"Thanks, Artie but we have to go.

We've things to do." Leah told him.

"Don't worry Artie, we can hang out tomorrow." Carley told him.

"I'll look forward to it." he told her.

"Earth." both females said as their charms glowed.

They then vanished in bright light but Shrek sighed.

He hoped his little ogre would be okay with what was happening.

* * *

Earlier the net morning, Carley was awake and dressed but fingering her charm necklace, as she was nervous about starting college in this world, but the college she was attending was in another world and Leah wasn't attending as her Mom would freak along with Davidbut sighed as she was listening to punk music on her headphones, unaware a certain dark blue skinninned Ogreix Warrior had let herself in, as she smiled seeing her Queen listening to music, especially punk music, as she was a Punk Princess.

She then took the headphones off her Queen's head seeing her turn around but smiled, as she hugged her, as Ogre Child could feel she was anxious about something, and remembered she was starting college in Far, Far Away today along with being Merlin's apprentice, but she knew her Queen got very nervous when starting new things, and needed encouragement.

"Don't worry Your Highness, things will go well.

You're going to be awesome, like at college in this world.

Also being a sorceroress is something you've always wanted." she told her.

A smile crosed Carley's face at that, knowing Ogre Child was right hugging her, but then got an idea as an evil smirk crossed her face.

"You'll see.

Duloc." she said as her charm glowed.

Ogre Child was excited, knowng what her Queen was thinking as she opened a portal to Duloc using Ogreix but closed after she went through but hoped nobody else in the house knew.

* * *

Carley heard sneezing from the swamp, as she and Ogre Child appeared in Duloc, as they wondered what was going on, but Ogre Child became unseen, so Fiona wouldn't see her there and yell at her but both females were stunned Shrek unwell and sneezing, as Ogre Child wanted to hug him but the dark red haired female stopped him.

"I know you want to help him, Ogre Child but he could be contagious.

I don't want you ill too." she said softly making Shrek smile.

He knew Ogre Child made herself unseen here so Fiona wouldn't see her but also in the world Carley and Leah came from, so she could help Carley when she needed it.

"Healus." Ogre Child said as Ogreia Heart magic emitted from her dark blue skinned hand.

He coughed slightly, making both females worry bu Carley smiled, knowing what he had, as it was an nasty cold like the one she had, making them smile, but Ogre Child saw Carley get nervous knowing she needed to go back to her and Leah's world to get breakfast and her stuff ready, but Ogre Child was going with her, as she was hungry too because she'd missed breakfast back in Aria because she'd wanted to help.

"I'll see you in a while later, Shrek-chan.

Earth." Carley said as her charm glowed.

She vanished in a flash of light.

"Portalus Openus, Earth." Ogre Child said.

Ogreix then emitted, creating a portal that led to Earth, as she went through it.

The portal then closed after she went through it.

* * *

Leah was already dressed, but making breakfast but smiled seeing her nakama and Ogre Child enter the kitchen knowing they'd been to Duloc for a while, but was stunned hearing that Shrek had an nasty cold but smiled, while making pancakes.

"Maybe Carley can help Merlin make something to help him.

After all, she is his apprentice starting today." Leah told Ogre Child.

Carley nodded blushing, as she was still nervous, as they were eating and talking, but Leah was worried because she and her nakama wouldn't be at the same college as they'd hoped, but they could have fun after college and at the weekends.

"I need to go get my stuff, guys.

I'll be right back." Carley told them.

Leah had a feeling her nakama was still nervous, but wanted to talk to her about stuff.

* * *

Carley was listening to fantasy music while gathering her stuff together, but seeing Leah snapped her out of her trance as she wondered what her nakama wanted, as she turned the music down.

"I know you're feeling scared about college, but you don't need to be.

I know you'll be amazing, like in Aria.

I'm sure you'll learn cool spells for fun and to get us out of tight spots." she said.

She saw a smile on her nakama's face at this.

"You're right, Leah-chan.

Let's go.

Duloc." she said as her charm glowed.

She then vanised in bright light.


	8. Catching Cold

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like, and Ogre Child caught Shrek's germs meaning she has an nasty cold but her friends will help her.**

**I had this in my head all morning and had to write.**

* * *

Leah smiled, as she was approaching Farbuck's as she was meeting with her nakama and Artie, but heard laughter, as she saw a Farbuck's employee chasing Snowgre out of there, as he'd stolen cookies from there without anybody knowing.

"Won't Shrek-chan be upset?" she asked him.

The half yeti and ogre teen shook his head, adjuting his leather bandanna on his snow furred head while eating a muffin he'd stolen from there.

Leah laughed, as she entered the coffeehouse, but saw her nakama in a booth with Artie but Ogre Child was there, but knew the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior had been at the swamp trying to help Shrek get better, but saw her sneeze, as Punkix blasted out of her nose.

"Sorry, guys.

I've been like this all day." she told her.

Leah saw a worried look in Carley's sky blue eyes but knew coffee could help her warm up a little.

"So I'm glad you're studying here, at Far, Far Away.

I bet it's nothing compared to your world, huh?" Artie told her.

"Yeah but Leah's not here.

She's the best thing in my life, besides you guys." Carley said.

Ogre Child saw Artie blush, knowing the young King had had feelings for her Queen, but knew he was shy about it.

He then saw the waiter arrive with their coffee and snacks but saw money appear in his hand.

"You're welcome." Carley said smiling.

Leah knew she'd learnt that from Merlin, making her smile at her nakama, but saw Ogre Child drinking coffee but not eating, making Carley worry, sensing weakness in her aura.

"I'm just gonna go, Your Highness.

I don't wanna ruin things." she said leaving.

Leah was nervous, as she saw Dana, Ogre Child's Arian partner and a Punk Princess.

"She's been like that all day, sneezing and coughing.

I think she caught Shrek's germs, but she needs to rest.

She can't go to Aria in her state." she told them.

Carley then left, as she followed Dana but saw that Ogre Child had opened a portal to Earth, as she needed to go see.

"Earth." she said as her charm glowed.

She then vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Carley then appeared in her room, but found Ogre Child curled up in a ball on the floor, as she sat beside her, but heard her whimper, as she wasn't feeling too good.

"Let me feel your temp, okay?" she said.

She then placed her hand gently on Ogre Child's dark blue skinned head after pushing some of her long tendril like black hair away, but she frowned, feeling a temperature and a fever making her feel bad for the Ogreix Warrior, knowing she'd caught Shrek's cold germs while trying to help him get well.

"You have an nasty cold, like Shrek-chan.

But you'll be okay." she said smiling.

"I will?" Ogre Child asked.

"To get rid of an nasty cold, you need Love, fluids and rest." Carley told her.

The dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior smiled weakly, seeing her Queen use her Arian magic to make another bed appear, but saw Ogre Child climb in after changing into warm emerald green feetie pyjamas, but saw her dark eyes close in sleep.

She then saw Dana get on the bed, to guard her until she returned from Duloc.

* * *

"Aw, Ogre Child's sick huh?

I figured she'd catch his germs.

She was hugging him and nuzzling him, so not surprised she's ill.

But we'll help her." Leah said as they were at the swamp.

Fiona was in the kitchen, making dinner but the triplets were with Snowgre, having fun, but she was worrying about Shrek, but she along with Carley and Leah knew he'd get better, seeing her make tea from the honey of bees.

"It's supposed to soothe sore throats, as Merlin told me about it." Carley told them.

But Leah looked at her watch, as she had Special Olympics stuff, but knew they'd see their friends tomorrow.

"Earth." they both said as their charms glowed.

They then vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Later when Leah and David's mother had gone to work, Carley was in the kitchen making miso ramen soup and Japanese tea for Ogre Child, to help with her cold, but saw Leah enter smiling, and worried as David had seen Ogre Child when she'd gone to the bathroom, as Carley hoped he wouldn't tell anybody about her, as he'd kept the secret about Duloc but Aria was her kingdom and she wasn't ready to let others know about yet.

She then went upstairs to her room.


	9. Plans For The Weekend

**A/N**

**I had to update this because I had ideas yesterday about this and couldn't help myself.**

**I hope my nakama likes.**

* * *

Leah smiled, returning from college seeing Ogre Child resting in her nakama's room but deep asleep knowing that a few friends of theirs were visiting for the weekend like they always did, and knew she'd want to join in going to do homework, but would go to Duloc later.

She knew her nakama was already there and having fun going into her room.

* * *

Meanwhile in Far, Far Away, Artie along with Carley and Snowgre were at Farbucks, as college was over for the day along with magic class, but the three were hanging out and drinking lattes but Snowgre was excited for the weekend, as Shrek was letting him come with him and Artie to Earth for the weekend so they could hang out and have fun, as Artie agreed, as he was curious about things, after hearing Snowgre talk about it.

"I know we're gonna have fun, guys." Carley told them.

She then looked at the watch, frowning.

"I've gotta go, or else Leah will be worried.

Earth." she said as her charm glowed.

She then vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Finally it was Friday, making both females happy, along with a certain Ogreix Warrior, knowing their friends from Duloc would be coming, and Leah's mother and brother were gone for the weekend, meaning they'd never know.

"We should go to college if we don't wanbna be late." Leah said.

Carley agreed.

She then grabbed the stuff she'd need for the day including her music.

"Duloc." she said as her charm glowed.

Leah smiled seeing her vanish in bright light.

They were looking forward to later/

* * *

Snowgre was excited as he was in his room packing for the weekend, because he'd never been allowed to go with his cousin when he visited his friends on Earth but Fiona had told him that it would be good for him to have fun, as he had his own charm necklace, but hadn't used it, putting it on.

He had high school classes all day including Gym making him annoyed, but was thinking about hanging out with friends and causing trouble in another world.

Shrek hoped that maybe visiting his friends might help Snowgre calm down, as the kid got into trouble a lot at school.

He then saw Leah show up, making him stunned.

"Shouldn't you be at college right now, Leah?" he asked.

"Classes were cancelled, bro." she said.

He smiled, seeing her kicking a soccer ball around.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Leah returned from Duloc, seeing her mother and David were gone, but saw Ogre Child in the living room watching TV, but wondered where Carley was.

"She's asleep, Leah-chan.

She was really tired when she got home.

Dana and I let her sleep." she said.

"That's good to know, guys." Leah said.


	10. Hanging Out

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Inyunaruto465 likes**

**The gang are having fun at the weekend and you can bet there's gonna be fun.**

* * *

Snowgre smiled as he along with Artie and his cousin appeared in the living room of the Robert's house, as Leah smiled knowing this weekend would be fun but saw Snowgre exploring the house already, making Leah laugh, but their stomachs growled, as she knew her Mom had left money for takeout, grabbing the phone, but heard excited squeakling from the living room, knowing who was doing that, but was ordering food, seeing Snowgre looking for something to drink, as she got out cans of Pepsi Max.

"Thanks, bro." he said drinking but wondered what was going on.

They saw Artie enter the kitchen.

"What's going on in there?" he heard Snowgre ask.

"That dark blue skinned ogre chick is hugg8ing Shrek and won't let go." he said.

Snowgre chuckled at this, knowing Ogre Child had a crush on his cousin, but he used it to bug Shrek when he wanted to use it as he heard laughter as somebody entered the kitchen and rubbing sleep from her eyes but was wearing a black shirt with Toothless on it.

"Whatcha ya doing?" she asked making Leah smile.

"Ogre Child2's hugging Shrek-chan in the living room.

Maybe you can help." Leah told her.

The dark purple haired female nodded, going into the living room, seeing Shrek on the couch with Ogre Child resting her head on his stomach, but he was happy seeing Carley.

"Umm... have a goon nap, Your Highness?" Ogre Child asked her.

She then got her off Shrek, making the ogre male happy but the dark blue skinned ogre female was angry for her doing this, but knew she always got in trouble for doing this.

They then were in the kitchen, helping Leah set the table but Shrek wondered where Snowgre was, as he'd been quiet since they'd arrived.

* * *

Snowgre was reading manga in Leah's room, as he loved the Japanese comic books but they didn't have them back home but was reading Naruto because he thought it was cool since Leah got him hooked on it and the anime, but he then was stroking Mike, but heard the door open, as it was Leah and smiled seeing the half yeti and ogre teen sitting on the floor of her room, reading and playing with her cats.

"S-Sorry if I wasn't supposed to be in here, Leah.

I was bored and wanted to read.." he said softly.

"It's okay, Snowg.

I know you love manga. she told him.

He smiled as Mike was nuzzling him, but she hoped Ogre Child wasn't causing trouble without her around but heard noises from Carley's room, as she opened it a little, but saw her nakama and Ogre Child dancing with headphones on, as blasts of Punkix were emitting around the room.

She then heard the doorbell ring, going downstairs seeing a Domino's delivery guy there as she paid for the food, but saw her friends around the table, as pizza was one of their fave foods.

They were talking about things, like school and college as Leah liked this knowing that her mother would freak if she saw her friends, but knew David would have a few things to say.

She then heard the phone ring, as she got up to answer it.

"I guess you guys are excited for Halloween." Carley said seeing Shrek smile at that.

"Aye, I am the King of Halloween, remember?" Shrek said.

"Yeah I know, Shrek-chan." Carley replied.

She noticed that Snowgre was silent but knew he liked Christmas, but understood as he left the table, as she went after him but Shrek stopped her.

"Well he is the Prince of Christmas, Shrek-chan." she said.

* * *

Snowgre was in the living room, listening to punky Christmas music on earbuds, as he loved Christmas since it reminded him of Snowia, his home but was feeling conflicted because he'd gotten a letter from his uncle Pitla, saying that this Christmas would be his coronation as a prince, and he was happy but afraid that being royal meant he couldn't be himself, from what he'd heard from Artie.

He was thinking about it, unaware that Artie was in the room, as the young King wondered what was wring with his amigo, but stunned as Snowgre explained.

"Being royal is a huge deal, Snowg.

But it's rewarding." he told him.

"Can you be yourself, if you're royal?" he asked him.

"Yeah you can, I guess." he told him.

He smiled, going to get some ice cream.


	11. Spending The Day Together

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and the weekend is beginning.**

**The gang are gonna have some fun.**

* * *

Leah had made sleeping arrangements for the weekend but knew that her friends were sleeping in guest rooms but she knew that they were going to spend the Halloween half term in Duloc, but Artie was making hot chocolate, as he needed something to help sleep as the others were already asleep.

She then was going to bed but smiled checking in on her nakama as she was watching TV with Ogre Child but were falling asleep but she smiled, leaving them to sleep.

She then went to bed.

* * *

Snowgre was already up and listening to punk music in the kitchen, as it woke him up in the mornings but found Leah there making breakfast for them but he blushed because he was a little embarrassed.

"It's okay, Snowg.

Besides the others should be waking up soon." she told him.

He nodded, making coffee as they would be having fun, but she had a Special Olympics bowling match this morning, but was getting ready to go there.

He then saw her leave, but knew she'd be back soon.

He then saw Artie join him in the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes but was sitting at the table knowing how to cook after Cookie had taught him when he and Rose hung out at the resistance hideout, making Artie stunned but liked it.

But then Snowgre got an idea.

"I'll be back in a while." he told him.

He then vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Shrek entered the kitchen, seeing Rose with Snowgre, as he'd a feeling Snowgre had brought her here, but didn't mind about this, as she was wearing black fingerless gloves on her green skinned hands, and wearing punky clothes.

But she was very polite for a kid her age but knew Brogan had taught her respect for others, unlike her brother Logan but he was glad she was here, knowing she could befriend his little ogre, as they were both punky but sweet.

"Hey guys, Sorry for imposing.

It was Snowg's idea.

I hope you don't mind." she told them.

"It's okay, Rose.

I think you'll have fun here.

We're going shopping when Leah comes back from bowling." Shrek said.

She was drinking coffee, as she only drank it on the weekends back home but drank soda a lot at the Cavern, but she was curious seeing Leah's friend as she was wearing punky stuff.

"Wow, I love your style.

Snowg told me about you." she said.

She was eating cereal and drinking coffee, but knew Leah would be home soon, but were playing around and listening to music.

Leah laughed, coming back hearing guitar riffs, as Snowgre was playing his electric guitar loudly, as he wasn't allowed to play it that loud back home but was laughing.

"Wow, awesome guitar playing, Snowg." she said.

The half yeti and ogre teen smiled, as they were going out, but Rose was wearing a leather jacket and a bandanna which hid her ears, so nobody would tell they were from another world.

* * *

Snowgre was excited, as he saw a place in the mall where you could get piercings, as he'd always wanted to pierce his ears but Shrek knew Pitla would be mad, but he didn't care as he went in but Rose thought he was cool for this, but Artie thought he was crazy hen he walked out later, wearing guitar studs in his ears.

He knew his Uncle Pitla would freak but he liked it.

He then went to Farbuck's with the others, as they were drinking coffee and eating skinny muffins but were talking and hanging out.

But Leah saw her nakama at a pet store, as she wanted her own pet, but wanted a lizard or a cat, but saw her looking at a chameleon, knowing she could take care of one buying one.

Shrek was curious about the lizard.

"I really like reptiles, Shrek-chan." cARLEY TOLD HIM.

He knew she'd take great care of it.

* * *

Leah laughed, as she was hyper from drinking a lot of Pepsi, as she along with Snowgre were having a pillow fight and having fun but knew her nakama was taking care of the lizard she had.

She couldn't wait for Halloween to come as she loved it.

Snowgre then was calming down after Shrek wrestled him to the ground, but laughed.

He then went to see what his nakama was up to


	12. Being Young Again

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story, and sorry for not updating the story, ut had to after reading A Test of Friendship, but love it.**

**It's almost Valentine's Day, and an nakama is feeling a little sad, but her friends will help out.**

**But a spell from Merlin goes wrong and turns a certain somebody into a teen.**

**This little twist was inspired by seeing cocept art for Shrek as a teen, that should've been in SFA, as he looked hot.**

* * *

It was an normal morning, as Leah got up, but saw it was Febuary and knew Valentine's Day was coming, but she knew that Carley had probably went to Duloc, as she went to get breakfast.

But she saw that David had gone to Duloc, as she put on her charm necklace.

"Duloc." she said, as the wolf charm glowed with magic.

She then vanished in a flash of light.

She then appeared in the forest, but was heading to the swamp, but saw Ogre Child hug her, as Leah smiled.

"Hey, Leah-kun.

Our friends are at the swamp, working on something." she told her.

They then headed into Far, Far Away, but saw Valentine's Day decorations everywhere and knew that her nakama hated the holiday, but they then heard brawling at the Poison Apple, as Brogan was fighting.

Leah wanted to go watch, but saw knights approaching to break it up, so they went to the swamp, but saw the triplets running around, after school playing Tag.

Snowgre was just back from school, but was getting ready to go hang out.

"Hey, guys.

Shrek's inside, helping Cookie with something.

Fiona's with Snowdrop, guys." he told them.

Ogre Child smiled, running into the swamphouse, but hugged the older ogre male, but Leah smiled, as it was cute.

"Hey, Ogre Child, Leah." ge said as Ogre Child let go.

They saw Carley wasn't here, but knew she was probably at Merlin's, as she had apprentice classes after college, but went to Farbuck's afterwards.

But they had no idea, that Artie wanted her to stay at the castle with him, but Shrek knew that Leah might be upset, as she and Carley liked being together.

"Is something wrong, Shrek-chan?

You seem a little worried, buddy." she said.

"Artie's gonna ask your friend to live with him, art the castle." he told him.

Leah's dark brown eyes widened, at the ogre male's words.

She then calmed down, as her hands shook with anxiety.

"Don't worry, Leah.

She cares about you a lot, along with us." he assured her.

* * *

Artie smiled, telling Carley his idea, as the dark purple haired girl was drinking a skinny cappucino at Farbuck's but she needed to think about it, as she didn't want to upset Leah, as they were nakamas.

He then saw her tell him that she'd think about it, but he understood, as he knew this was a huge deal.

"Take your yime, okay?" he said kissing her.

The dark violet haired girl giggled, as she left.

But she then headed to the swamp, but didn't see Shrek, which worried her, as Leah had said that he'd been in the forest, but said that Merlin had been casting spells, as she knew that his spells went wrong, like Leah being turned into a boy.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Leah said.

But they had to go back, to their world.

"Earth." they said, as their charms glowed.

They then vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Leah then was stunned, seeing a teenage ogre in Shrek's clothing, but gasped realising who it was.

"H-Hey, L-Leah." the teen ogre said nervous.

She then hugged Shrek in his present appearance.

"Thanks, Leah.

This happened, because of Merlin's spell.

I still remember you guys and everything, but I have teen instincts.

Should we tell Carley?" he asked in a squeaky Scottish voice.

Leah nodded, but saw him yawn as he was tired but accidentally walked into Carley's room but lay down on the spare bed.

Leah smiled, knowing her nakama was gonna go berserk, seeing the skinny ogre male.

She didn't have to wait long though, hearing giggling from her nakama's room.

She found Carley gawking at Shrek, along with Ogre Child, but Leah knew chaos was gonna ensue.

* * *

But Brogan, along with Cookie had seen what had happened to Shrek, but knew that Rumpel had found out and would use this against their friend, but went to the human world, using the portal a certain Blue Moon Ograrian Knight had created, so they could get to Earth.

They hoped Shrek was safe, as he was more vulerable as a teenager.

They then stepped through the portal, but appeared in the Robert family's house.

They then heard Leah talking to her brother about what had happened.

"Hey, Brogan, Cookie!

What brings you here?" Leah asked them.

"Rumpel knows what happened to Shrek.

He might use this against him, for revenge." Brogan told her.

Cookie then went upstairs, but found the teenage Shrek, in Leah's friend's room asleep, but the ogre chef was in awe, at Shrek's appearance.

She knew that Leah and her friends would protect him no matter what.


	13. Protecting Him

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and loving this twist.**

**Rumpel's going to use this to his upper hand, but Brogan and the others are gonna make sure nothing happens to him.**

**i hope people like.**

* * *

"Mmmmmm, this stuff is good, guys!

What is it?" Shrek asked.

The now teenage ogre, along with Leah, and her best nakama and David were sitting at the table, eating dinner, as Leah had made ramen.

"It's ramen, Shrek-kun.

I don't blame you for liking it." Leah told him.

He chuckled nervously, looking at the dark violet haired girl sitting next to Leah, as she was enjoying the ramen, but couldn't help gawking at him, as her hero was now young, like her.

She saw Leah pot, as she'd wanted Fiona to be a teen too.

"It's okay, bro.

Besides sooner or later, we're gonna have to turn him back." Carley said.

She smiled broadly, sipping the ramen soup, as she loved this turn of events but saw the ogre male a little scared, but saw Ogre Child there.

"She's making you nervous, Shrek-Kun?" Leah asked.

He nodded in reply, as Ogre Child was stunned, but understood leaving.

Shrek smiled at the dark violet haired girl, as he cared about her.

"It looks like we're gonna have you stay in her room, as she has a spare bed.

But going to Far, Far Away, you need to be careful.

Rumpel's ticked, and will do anything to hurt you.

But we'll protect you, okay?" Leah told him.

"Thanks, guys." Shrek said smiling.

Leah saw her nakama doing fist pumps about the sleeping arrangements, but Leah thought it was cute.

"Brogan and Cookie, along with the resistance are keeping tabs on Rumpel, okay?

You've nothing to worry about, bro." Leah said.

The teenage ogre was amazed, at how much his friends cared about him, to let him stay here and protect him.

He knew the regression was physical, but not mental, but he had teen hormones, but hoped they'd get Merlin to break the spell.

But for now, he'd enjoy this.

* * *

Leah was handing Shrek some pyjamas, for the night which were grey, but the teen ogre male smiled, seeing this.

"Thanks, Leah.

You guys are doing so much for me, but don't want Rumpel to hurt you guys, knowing we're usually his foes.

But I know a certain somebody's enjoying the fact I'm like this, but it's kinda cute." he told her.

Leah understood, seeing him going into the bathroom, to change, but she knew things were going to be fun.

She then went to her room, seeing a dark brown, wolf like girl with red slanted eyes, but had her dark hair in a ponytail.

It was Konjia, from Drewhen.

"Hey, Koni, how're things in the village?" she asked.

"Good, Leah.

But what's going on here?" she asked.

Leah then told her about the thing that had happened today, with Merlin's spell affecting Shrek.

"This is kinda like you being a boy, Leah.

Leon misses you, too.

Wanna go to Drewhen, Leah?" she asked.

Leah nodded, as they got on a winged motorbike, leaving the house.

* * *

"Catch!" Shrek heard, waking up the next morning.

It was a grey hooded top, with the emblem of Far, Far Away College on it, but he knew it was a disguise to hide him, while in Far, Far Away, but the teenage ogre understood, smiling.

"Thanks, kiddo.

I know you're being a great help while I'm like this." he told Carley.

She blushed at his words, as she used a spell to dress herself, as Shrek's hazel eyes were wide.

"Yeah, I know.

Merlin likes my spell casting too.

I've an idea, Shrek-kun!

I could tell him, when I see him later at magic class." she told him.

"Thanks, kiddo.

That's a great idea, to tell him." he said.

"Get dressed, and then come downstairs, okay?

Breakfast's ready." she said leaving the room.

She then raced downstairs, and entered the kitchen, as Leah was making coffee, but was wondering how their ogre nakama was doing.

"He's getting dressed, Leah-chan.

I'm gonna ask Merlin to reverse the spell, when I see him at class." she answered.

;eah was stunned, by her friend's answer, but understood.

She then hugged her, making her blush.

"That's for being an awesome help." Leah told her.

There was a smile on the dark violet haired girl's face, that wouldn't fade.

She then was eating breakfast, but saw Shrek enter, dresed.

"Hey, guys.

What do ya think?" he asked them.

"He looks awesome, right guys?" she asked.

Leah nodded in reply.

"Aw, man we've gotta go!" she told them.

David saw his sister leaving, but was getting ready for college.

The teen ogre male was eating, but drinking juice.

He knew he was going to Far, Far Away with Carley, but hoped Rumpel wasn't searching for him.

* * *

"Duloc." the purple haired girl said, as Shrek was holding her hand.

Her charm glowed with magic, as they vanished in a flash of light.

They then appeared in Far, Far Away, but they were early.

"Let's go to Farbuck's and get a coffee, okay?" she said as he agreed.

They headed to Farbuck's, as they entered, he saw Logan and Snowgre in a booth, laughing, knowing his cousin ditched school today, but he was a little scared of him and Logan.

"It's okay, Shrek-kun.

Snowg would be stunned, seeing you like this.

I bet you'd two would be friends." Carley told him.

He nodded, but Logan was approaching them, making the dark violet haired girl anxious, as he always gave her and Leah trouble.

Shrek's protective instincts for her were invoked.

He made a shield in front of her, as Logan chuckled.

"Aw, that's cute you're protecting her.

Who do you think you are, punk?" he said.

Shrek then sucker punched Logan, sending him off his feet, but Snowgre was in awe, as nobody in their right mind stood up to Logan, as the muscle bound teen got to his feet.

"You got lucky, punk!" he roared.

But he gave the the purple haired girl a black eye, as she'd jumped in to protect Shrek, but she gritted her teeth.

Snowgre was angry, that Logan had done this, to his cousin's friend.

But he then saw Brogan show up, making him relieved.

"Leave him alone, Logan!

Touch him and you're grounded!" he roared.

Shrek smiled, knowing the older muscle bound ogre male was looking out for him, but saw Carley grabbing her long cane and bag, as she had to go to college.

He was about to go with her, but Brogan stopped him.

"We need to talk, okay?

She'll be okay, bro." he assured him.

He knew how much his friend cared about the dark violet haired girl, but thought it was brave of her to take the hit from Logan.

"She's brave, Shrek.

She was willing to get hurt to protect you, from my kid.

You have to make sure Rumpel or his witches don't see you.

Cookie and I am keeping tabs on them, okay?" he said.

Shrek nodded, as he understood what Brogan was talking about.

He then went to explore for a while.

Brogan hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Snowgre was hanging out, at Musica Point, the area of Far, Far Away where musicians hung out and played, but he was annoyrf st the antics Logan had caused this morning, but was curious about that ogre kid who'd been with Carley.

He was also worried, as he hadn't seen Shrek for the last few days, but knew he was okay.

But he then saw the strange ogre kid in the hoodie from this morning approach him, but stunned seeing him remove the hood, as the half ogre and yeti kid stared.

"S-Shrek, what the heck's going on?" he asked.

Shrek then placed the hood back over his head, as he was explaining what had happened so much, but Snowgre was in awe.

"Wow, you're a teen like me now!" he said.

Shrek smiled, at his cousin's reaction.

"Let's go have some fun, bro." he told him.

Shrek smiled, following his cousin.

He saw skateboards, as he loved to grind.

"Let's go!" he said getting on the board.

They were ripping up the kingdom, having fun but Snowgre was in awe, at his cousin's skills.

"Man, you rock!" he said.

He saw Shrek's smile fade, as he remembered this morning.

"I hope Carley's okay, as I never meant for her to get hurt.

Logan's a total jerjwad, Snowg." he said.

"It wasn't your fault, Shrek.

Logan hates the kingdom, period.

At least Rose is nice.

We're a couple.

She did it for you, man.

She cares about you with her heart, bro." he told him.

He smiled, agreeing with Snowgre but were getting lunch.

He hoped his friend was okay.

* * *

"You don't know how to break the spell, Merlin?" Carley asked.

She was at her magic class, but had asked him about the spell that was cast on Shrek, but he understood her anger, but knew she'd had a rough day.

"it's okay, don't worry." she said.

He understood, seeing her leave as cklass was over.

He had a feeling Saohira Gloomstone, the new witch was bothering her, but she didn't want to worry him or the others.

He would look for a counter spell for the one that was on Shrek.


	14. Dealing With Allergies

T

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing the last chapter and giving me ideas on Skype last night, , along with getting me into an new fandom.**

**Plus in our heads, Teen Shrek's voice is adorkable.**

**Shrek has allergies, but his human friends will help him.**

* * *

he next morning, Leah was in the kitchen, making breakfast as Shrek entered but her dark brown eyes widened, seeing him.

Purple hives covered his soft, smooth emerald green skin, he was coughing and sneezing but being itchy.

"Aw, somebody has allergies!" she heard somebody say.

Carley entered, wearing a purple green shirt, which matched Spike's scales from Friendship Is Magic, with baggy black jeggings and her trademark dark blue Converse sneakers.

Her long dark purple hair was hanging over her eyes, but she saw her ogre friend coughing.

She wanted to hug him, but knew his hives were bugging him, like crazy.

"Here, this'll help, Shrek-kun." she told him.

She was rubbing Vapor-Rub over him, but a wide smile was on her face, and trying her best not to squee.

"T-Thanks, kiddo." he said.

She then swooned at this, as Leah caught her but woke her up, as they were eating breakfast.

But Leah didn't have college today, so she was going to Duloc, with her nakama and Shrek.

"Duloc." both females said, while Shrek was holding Leah's hand.

Their charms glowed, as they vanished in a flash of light.

They then appeared in the forest, but were heading to Far, Far Away, but using dragons to get there, but Leah was in awe.

"Yee-haw!" she yelled as they took off into the air.

Shrek smiled, as they landed in the square of Far, Far Away, as Carley got off, but she was anxious seeing a beauitful witch.

"Hello, ogre lover!" she said cackling.

Leah saw her friend ignore her, as they were going to Farbuck's, but she noticed that her friend had been quiet, as Shrek was anxious, knowing that witch girl bothered her.

"Her name's Saphira Gloomstone, and an new kid.

She doesn't like me very much, but I ignore her.

Sometimes I wanna use my magic against her, but it would mean breaking the college rules." she told them.

"Have you told Merlin about this?

He can help, you know?" Leah told her.

"I know, but it would make things worse." she answered.

She then realised that it was time for classes.

"I gotta go, guys." she told them.

Shrek then hugged her, making her smile a little.

"Thanks, Shrek-kun." she told him leaving.

He hoped that she'd be okay.

"Let's go, Shrek-kun." Leah told him.

They then went to meet Snowgre, as he was at Musica Point, but were going to play baseball, but Shrek was feeling itchy, but Leah understood, as she had lotion, but was putting it on him.

"Thanks, Leah." he said.

Leah thought his voice sounded cute when he talked, along with Carley.

He smiled, as they were playing baseball but Snowgre was having fun, along with Leah and Shrek, but the ogre male hoped that Carley was okay.

* * *

Later that day, Leah and Shrek returned to the Robert family's house but Shrek went upstairs to the room he shared with Carley, but found her asleep on her bed, with her arms around an Agent P plush.

_Aw, she's cute like this, but why am I smiling?_

_She must've had a long day today, at college._

_I should let her rest, as she needs it._

He then joined Leah downstairs, but still had a broad smile on his face, as she knew that he'd found Carley asleep.

She was making dinner for them, but was recording Friendship Us Magic, for when Carley woke up, as they liked watching the show, as she'd gotten into the show, after seeing Spike.

She was humming the theme, as David smiled.

He was liking the sitch they were in, as Shrek was being a big impact on the females, as he was a teen now.

* * *

It was early evening, as Carley and Leah were watching a Spike centric ep of Friendship Is Magic, making the dark iolet haired girl happy, as she thought the dragon was cute.

She kind of thought it was cute with him and Rarity.

"Feeling better, huh?

After today, my nakama?" Leah asked her.

She nodded in reply, as she was having a day dream, about rescuing Leah from a dark hearted Arian.

Leah wondered what was going on, as her friend snapped out of it.

"My fair Lady Leah, are you there?" a male voice asked as Leah got excited.

A young dark brown skinned male, with spiked hair, and wearing a jacket with jeans entered, but bowed before Leah.

"Leon, you're here!" she said hugging him.

Carley's sky blue eyes blazed with anger, leaving the room.

Leah sighed, knowing this happened when Leon was around her.

She'd talk to her in the morning.

* * *

When she got to her room, the dark violet haired girl saw a certain silver grey furred True King of Aria on her bed, wearing an night shirt and cap on his head, making her kiss him.

izz blushed, as he had feelings for his Queen, but she felt a little the same way, but had crushes on Shrek, along with somebody else.

He then saw her climb into bed, yawning as she was tired, but Izz curled up in her arms.

Leah smiled, seeing this, as she'd needed to check on her.

She would talk to her in the morning.


	15. Needing To Calm Her Down

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and know that Inyunaruto365 is enjoying, especially since Leon's in the story, as she requested it, so there ya go.**

**He's her friend from Dewhen, but I like it.**

**The friends are gonna have fun, as it's the weekend, and there's a fair going on at Far, Far Away, and hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Baba was scared, seeing Rumpel angry, as they hadn't found Shrek in his teenage state but the short villian with an Napelon complex knew Shrek's human friends were protecting him.

"i won't give up, until I have my revenge!" Rumpel yelled, drinking wine.

He hoped that this little game would be over soon, but knew that his foe's friends were hiding him.

"Did you check the human world?" he asked.

Baba gulped, knowing they couldn't go there, but Rumpel knew that they'd go to Far, Far Away sooner or later, and then they'd have Shrek.

"It's only a matter of time, ladies." he told them.

They were relieved, seeing him calm.

* * *

It was Saturday morning, as a certain dark violet haired girl woke up, but blushed, seeing Shrek beside her, as he'd had bad dreams, after watching a scary movie with Leah, and she and Izz had been helping him relax, using Dreamix to erase the nightmares from his mind.

She then got dressed, using the spell Merlin had used, but was wearing a dark brown fedora, but left the two males to sleep, but saw Leah making pancakes.

"Excited about the fair, bro?" Leah asked her.

"Yes, I'm excited.

It's gonna be a great day, full of fun!" Carley told her.

Leah smiled, at her friend.

But she saw her go watch Phineas and Ferb in the living room, while waiting for breakfast and the others to wake up.

She knew that she'd been with Leon a lot lately, but wanted to spend today with her nakama..

But she heard that Leon had planned a picnic, just for him and her, but she had to tell him to do it another time, but sighed as she saw Izz enter, full of energy as usual.

He'd been listening to Leah vent about Leon, and accidentally neglecting her nakama.

"Leon kinda asked me to go on a picnic with him, but I'm not sure.

Please don't tell her!" she begged.

"Fine, but she'll find out." the Psammead male told her.

She understood, seeing Shrek enter but had been watching TV with Carley, but Leah smiled, knowing this was a good thing.

They were eating breakfast, but Izz had a plan, so Leah could still go with her date, and have fun with them.

* * *

Snowgre laughed, as they got off the rollercoaster, but Shrek puked into a trash can, making Izz chuckle, but he saw Carley join them, with a stuffed dragon in her arms, but she was anxious, as Leah hadn't shown up, but Izz gulped, as he knew his Queen could get angry.

"S-She's with KLeon, isn't she?" she asked angrily.

The silver grey furred True King of Aria nodded, but saw powerful Arian magic engulf her, hearing a loud roar, as a purple scaled Chinese dragon emerged, making Izz angry, as his friend was really angry.

"W-Wow, she looks angry." Shrek said but ran off.

But he then saw Jen and Ogre Child show up, as Izz had summoned them.

"I had a feeling this would happen, sooner or later.

But you can't blame her, as she's attached to Leah in the heart.

So to her, Leon's a threat." Jen told them.

David then had an idea, as Leah could help, but saw the dragon fly off to the forest, where Leah was with Leon, making him and Izz worried, but Snowgre was with them, as he wanted to watch the fight.

* * *

Leah was enjoying her picnic with Leon, but heard roaring, and blasts of fire, as Leah saw the purple scaled Chinese dragon, but wondered what was going on.

"Thaydragon is your nakama, really angry.

She found out you were here, and transformed into that." Izz told her.

"Wow, just like Spike." she said.

Leon was scared, but the dragon knocked him out, flicking him off like a bug, somewhere into the forest.

But Leah knew that her nakama was angry, because she thought she'd forgotten about her, but she then saw tears, making her worry.

"It's not your fault, but mine.

I'm sorry." she said.

Izz then saw the Chinese dragon turn back into her nakama but caught her.

Jen was watching, as his Queen was in Leah's arms but Shrek was watching, but smiled as it was cute.

"We should go, guys." Leah told them.

"Earth." she said as her charm glowed, as the two females vanished in a flash of light, along with their friends.

* * *

Leah then tucked her nakama in, knowing she wouldn't wake until tomorrow morning, but Izz was guarding her as he had been scared by what had happened at the fair, but hoped his Queen would be okay.

But he sensed Leon's aura in the house, but had a feeling that Leah would talk to him, about earlier.

He knew Jen had came to help protect Shrek in his present state.

He hoped that things would be better tomorrow.


	16. Sugar Rush

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to my nakama Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**Leah's trying to make up with her friend, after what happened the other day.**

**I hope she likes.**

* * *

The next morning, Izz saw his Queen beginning to wake up, but he was hoping that Leah wasn't too mad at her, as she doesn't remember what she did yesterday.

He saw her get up, rubbing sleep from her eyes, as she saw Shrek already awake but he had already went downstairs, but she went downstairs wearing fleece pyjamas.

Leah smiled, seeing her bakama awake, as she hugged her.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, as I was worried about you.

I never meant to hurt you, being with Leon all the time.

i never knew that you can become a Chinese dragon." she told her.

"I can only do it, when I'm really angry." she told her.

Shrek was eating pancakes, while the dark purple haired girl was eating oatmeal with raisins, but she had college today.

She then went to get dressed, using her magic to get dressed.

Leah was in awe, as she saw her nakama go upstairs to get her stuff, but she wanted to talk to her later when she got back.

But she had college today, but David didn't and had to watch Shrek while they were at college.

He sighed, but understood.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Leah saw David and Shrek playing Dungeons and Dragons in the kitchen, but David was angry because the ogre teen was winning, but saw them sissy fighting, as Carley returned from college and magic class, wondering what was going on.

"David and Shrek-kun are having a geek fight." she told her.

But she saw David storm out of the room, but Shrek looked sad, as his trumpet shaped ears drooped, and sadness was in his hazel eyes.

"Aw, don't listen to him, Shrek-kun.

He's being a sore loser." Carley told him in a hug.

Leah smiled, knowing they needed to talk, about the other day but had homework, and dinner to fix but would talk to her afterwards, but Leon was in David's room, playing games.

She then saw her nakama go upstairs, but opened a portal to Aria, as she went through but Leah saw it close but knew she needed some time.

She then went to do some homework.

* * *

David noticed his sister and her best friend were very quiet at dinner, as they were having pizza, but understood as they needed to talk about things, but knew Leon took up some of his sister's time.

He knew that she cared about her friend deeply, but had felt bad about being with Leon all the time, but saw them leave the table, but hoped they'd be okay.

* * *

Leah found her nakama curled up in a ball on her bed in her room, but was sitting on the bed beside her, as she was upset, but telling her feelings.

"I-I never meant to ruin your date with Leon, Leah-kun.

I was just really angry about it, because we didn't have time together, since he showed up.

I understand if you wanna be with him, you know?" she told her.

But Leah put something around her wrist, as it was a friendship bracelet, but the dark purple haired female was stunned seeing it, but hugged her.

"Aw, it's okay, bro.

It's a sign of our friendship and strong bond." Leah told her.

"Thanks, Leah.

I feel better now, but let's go have fun." Carley told her.

They then heard yelling from downstairs, as Shrek was laughing hysterically, as they had to check it out.

They saw Shrek running around the house, as David and Leon were trying to catch him, but were unable to.

She then saw Snowgre there.

"What's going on, guys?" Leah asked them.

"Snowg gave him a lot of candy, and now we can't calm him down." Leon said.

But the dark purple haired girl then got Ogre Child to help, as she and the dark blue skinned Blue Moon Ogarian Knight were his biggest fangirls and were pinning him to the floor, after tying him up.

They then saw him pass out, without his clothes on.

"He's gonna have one nasty hangover, when he wakes up." Leah said.

Ogre Child was carrying him to his Queen's room, but had dressed him in pyjamas, but tucked him in.

She hoped he'd be okay in the morning.

* * *

Shrek's hazel eyes fluttered open slowly the next morning, but had an nasty headache, and felt terrible but wondered what had happened last night, as Leah came in, with coffee and asprin.

"W-What happened to me, Leah?

Why do I feel terrible?" he asked her.

"You're suffering from a sugar hangover, bro.

you caused a lot of chaos last night, bro.

Just stay in bed, okay?" she told him.

He nodded, taking the medicine, but was feeling terrible, as he was falling back to sleep and she left him to sleep but was getting ready for college.

She knew that Carley had left for college already, but knew that Snowgre hadn't told Fiona about the fact her husband was now a teen.


	17. Unable To Sleep

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing as she likes it.**

**Shrek's having trouble sleeping, after watching a scary movie with a friend, but it takes help to fall asleep.**

**I love this twist, as it's so much fun!**

* * *

Shrek couldn't sleep, after watching a scary movie with Leah but it had freaked him out, but he had hoped that it would go away, but he was unaware that he'd woken up the other person in the room.

"Dude, why did you even watch that movie, if this happens?

Now you see why I hate horror." she said.

She had earbuds in, and had been dreaming about the Princess of the Night along with Aria and her ogre nakama had woken her up, as her arms were around her Agent P plush.

But then she saw Nightwish, Ogre Child's dragonpus.

"Hey, Your Highness.

What's up with him?

Ogre Child saw he was keeping you up, and will be here in a few moments.

We know you get cranky, when you're up all night." she told her.

Shrek saw the jet black blue furred dragonpus in his friend's arms, but was purring as her Queen cuddled her, as she loved when she and Ogre Child did that.

The violet haired girl then saw the jet black armoured Blue Moon Ograrian Knight of the Night appear from nowhere, as the blue crescent moon crests on her armoured chest and helmet glowed, along with her dark eyes.

Shrek was even more worried, seeing the dark blue skinned female there, but Ogre Child knew an Nightmare Beast had gotten into him.

"Calmus, Anxietus of the Night!" she said as Night Ogreix emitted from her.

It filled the entire room, but Nightwish knew that her nakama and Arian partner was needing sleep herself, but saw her pass out, after the spell was done.

Carley smiled, seeing Shrek asleep, but made a sleeping bag appear, putting her in it.

But Nightwish was staying on her Queen's bed, as she wanted somebody to sleep with, as sometimes, she got kicked off her nakama's bed in the castle, but she was happy snuggling beside her Queen.

Her brown red eye slits closed, as she was having good dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Leah saw Nightwish along with Ogre Child enter the kitchen, but she had a feeling they'd calmed Shrek down enough to sleep, but Ogre Child wondered why Nightwish was so happy, as the jet black blue furred Dragonpus had a huge smile on her bill.

"i had a lot of good dreams, last night." she told her.

Leah knew that she liked her Queen, but Ogre Child thought it was cute, how devoted her pet was to their she saw her freak out, seeing eggs but understood.

"Don't worry, Nightwish.

There's no dragonpi in them, so it's okay." Leah told her.

She then dove face first into oatmeal, chowing down, as Carley walked in, dressed in a Luna shirt with jeans and sneakers.

She thought the way Nightwish ate was cute, not gross as Izz had put it.

"Morning, guys." she said as Nightwish accidentally spilled milk on Ogre Child.

Nightwish was shaking, as she remembered she'd used the Tempest of Night to tame her.

"It's okay, no harm done." she said.

But Leah then saw her get a hug from her Queen.

"Feeling better, Wish?" she asked her.

The dragonpus nodded, as they saw Shrek come in feeling refreshed, and dressed but David looked annoyed.

"Next time he watches horror, we ducktape his mouth shut." he told Leah.

Shrek blushed, hearing that.

But they were eating but had to leave.

"Duloc." she said as her charm glowed with magic.

She then vanished in a flash of light, but unaware Nightwish had followed her to Far, Far Away.

Ogre Child knew Nightwish would return to Aria, when she felt like it, but left.

Leah hoped she would be okay.

* * *

Nightwish growled, seeing Saphira bothering her Queen at college, but had to help her as she became full size, scaring the mean witch kid off, as she became her normal cute size at once, but Carley hugged her.

"Thanks, Nightwish.

Does Ogre Child know you're here?

She's looking fpor you." she told her.

"I can go back to Aria, later.

But I just wanted to be with you." she told her.

The dark violet haired Queen of Aria understood, but was immune to Nightwish's Controlus magic, that could bend Arians and humans to her will.

"You can stay, for a while.

But we need to be careful, okay?" she told her.

The dragonpus then hugged her leg, making her smile.

She was glad college was over, and that magic class was cancelled for today, as Merllin was sick.

Nightwish was on her head, but liking it there.

But they were going to Farbuck's.

* * *

Leah found her nakama worn out later, after returning Nightwish to Aria, but decided to let her sleep, but knew that tonight, no nightmares would keep them up, leaving the room.


	18. Breathless

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope people are enjoying this like Inyunaruto365.**

**Shrek-kun has asthma, but this was something Inyunaruto365 and I were talking about on Skype a while ago.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Snowgre was stunned, hearing his cousin wheezing like crazy, as they'd been running from Logan as the half ogre and yeti teen had kissed Rose, who happened to be Logan's sister.

"Shrek-kun, you okay?" they heard Leah ask.

She and Carley had seen the two male ogres being chased by Logan, but had seen that Brogan had things under control, but they noticed that Shrek was still wheezing.

"I think he has asthma, Snowg." Carley told him.

Leah was stunned, seeing her give him an inhaler she used, for when she had asthma attacks, but he was feeling better.

"Thanks, kiddo." he said.

They then headed to Merlin's study, but the wizard was understanding, after hearing his apprentice explain.

"I see, guys.

I think I can help." he told them.

He was making a potion to help the teenage male with his asthma, but Leah was in awe but they had to go shopping for things but left Snowgre to watch.

* * *

Shrek was not amused, with the asthma stuff, especially the anti-dust bedding.

"This is so embarrassing!" he yelled in anger as Carley was working on something Merlin had assigned her.

"You listening, kiddo?" he said.

He was unaware that she had her earbuds in, as listening to music helped her focus a little, as she managed to make the potion, without blowing up the room.

"Dude, suck it up.

I have it and you don't see me complaining." she replied.

She then went to get a snack, but was eating worm cookies which she liked, since accidentally eating one of Nightwish's once, as Shrek was in awe.

"That's so cool, bro!" he said.

"Thanks." she said.

She then put the vial in her backpack for tomorrow.

"Let's go have fun, bro." she told him.

They then went downstairs.

But he hoped nobody in Far, Far Away found out about his asthma, as it would give Logan something to use against him.

He then held her hand, as they went to Far, Far Away, but he was wheezing and using the inhaler Merlin had given him.

But he was unaware that Logan had seen this, and cackled.


	19. At The Ball

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**Shrek and the gang are going to a ball in Aria, but was inspired after hearing the song In the Gala, from Friendship is Magic.**

**Plus Shrek challenges Logan to a jousting match, and it's to stop the muscle bound doofus from bullying the kids in the kingdom.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Leah and the others were excited, as there was going to be a Spring ball in Latanis, the main city of Aria and they were all invited but Shrek was a little anxious about going, as he didn't really belong in the kingdom.

"You'll do fine, Shrek-kun.

Besides the Queen is a friend of ours, so things will be fine." Leah told him.

The teenage ogre male was a little anxious, but stunned, seeing that the Queen of Aria was his room mate, but she wasn't acting herself, as she had an ear infection.

She'd been hiding it from her friends in both worlds, as Aria needed their Queen to be at the Spring ball, but the dark violet haired girl saw Night Wish appear, as the jet black blue scaled dragonpus was nuzzling her.

"Excited about the ball, Your Highness?

I heard all the dragons in Aria will be there." she told her.

Leah knew that Nightwish was wanting the dragons of Aria to accept her, as they already accepted Talia, and she was a Dragonpus.

"I'm sure they will, Nightwish.

But what're you doing here?" Leah asked her.

"I got bored, as the others were busy." she told her.

But she saw that the dragonpus female was hugging her nakama, but knew that was how she felt when she was around Leon.

She was wearing a punky kimono.

"I need to go to Aria, guys." Carley told them.

Nightwish was on her neck, as she opened a portal to Aria as they went through, but the others would join them soon, as the portal closed after they'd went through.

But Leah knew they had to wear formal wear, but wanted to wear a tux, but Shrek stared at her, wondering why on Duloc she would wear one, if she wasn't a guy.

"Hey, I can wear one if I want, Shrek-kun!" she said.

Leon agreed, as he knew Leah was the leader of Drewhen, so didn't want to anger her.

They then went to Far, Far Away to get formal wear, but Leah saw Logan picking on some kids, which angered Leah, as she knew the muscle bpoound teen picked on others, because Brogan was his father.

"I wish somebody would stand up to that meathead, once and for all." she said.

Shrek was feeling brave, but knew that Logan could crush him in this body, but he hated that Logan picked on others.

"What the heck are you doing, bro?" Leon asked him.

Leah was stunned, seeing him talking to Logan, as he was setting up a jousting challenge.

"You're on, loder!

What're the stakes, loser?" Logan demanded.

Shrek was standing his ground, as he was explaining the stakes, but Leah was in awe.

"You just got serious man points, bro." she said.

The teemn ogre nodded, gulping as he hoped he wasn't insane for foing this, but went shopping.

He hoped that this would turn out okay.

"It's gonna be okay, dude.

Besides Nightwish told me these kind of parties are awesome in Aria.

It's gonna be a blast!" Leah told him.

"Yeah, as the Queen happens to be your best friend, Leah." Leon told her.

But they heard teens talking and whispering, but they had heard about the jousting challenge, but Shrek was stunned they were behind him.

"I guess they're all sick of Logan picking on them, bro.

I know you can do it, as you're awesome!" Leah said.

They then went home, but were getting ready for the ball, but hoped things would go okay.

But Leah saw Nightwish show up, wondering what was wrong, but the dragonpus told her that their Queen was a little anxious about the ball/

"Tllll her I'll be there soon, okay?

You look very pretty, Nightwish." she told the Dragonpus.

She was wearing a bow tiow tie, which hid her crescent moon collar, but hated being pretty, as Skye had made her take a bath, and she liked being herself.

"it's only for tobight, bro.

Besides Jaret might be there." Leah told her.

The Dragonpus female blushed, as she had a crush on her Royal Guard from her realm, Dragonpia, but they were ready.

"Portalus Openus." Leah said, as Nakama Ogreix emitted.

It created a portal leading to Latanis, as they went through but the portal closed after they'd went through.

* * *

in Aria, in the purple bricked castle, the ball ad already begun, as many Arians and humans were having fun and partying, but Jen was happy seeing Leah and the others arrive, but was glaring daggers at Shrek, as he and the teenage ogre didn't get along, but Leah needed his help.

"I need to talk to you in private, Jenora." she said.

The Noble Heart Ograrian Knight wondered what was going on, as they went into the gardens, but he was in awe, hearing that Shrek had challenged Logan to a jousting match.

"I was hoping you could help him out, as you are the most strongest Arian Knight in the kingdom." she told him.

"Fine, I'll help." he replied.

"Thanks, Jenora." she said as they were going back to the ballroom.

* * *

Shrek was in awe, seeing Carley in a beauitful long teal dress, but he couldn't help but smile, as David was laughing at him, as she was approaching him.

"Would you like to dance, Shrek-kun?" she asked him.

He nodded in reply, as they were slow dancing, but Leah smiled, knowing she'd get a chance later in the night, but saw Izz angry, as he hated anybody but himself dancing with his Queen.

"Don't worry, Izzard.

They're friends, and you'll always be her King." she assured him.

He relaxed, as he calmed down.

He knew that things will be okay.


	20. Winning A Joust

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story, and hope you like.**

**The jousting match is coming up, but Logan's confident he'll win.**

**Maybe that'll be his downfall.**

* * *

Logan was at the resistance, bragging how he was going to win the jousting match against Shrek, but Brogan was confident that Shrek would beat him as he may be a little weak in his current state, but would beat him.

Balzac agreed with him, along with the others making Logan annoyed, but Rose sighed at her big brother being a meathead.

She knew that he was a bit of a jerk ana a bully to the other kids in the kingdom, but knew the Rite of Leadership was coming up soon, on her birthday, and she was eager to pass.

She trained everyday with her father, unlike Logan, who was always goofing off, or planning trouble.

But she was hoping that Snowgre's friend would beat him in the jousting match tomorrow, as she knew Logan needed to be knocked down a peg or two.

She then went to hang out with Snowgre, as her chores were done, but Logan was annoyed about doing chores.

"I can't help you, bro.

You'd better do them, if you wanna joust." she said leaving.

Snowgre was watching, as his cousin was learning jousting moves from Jen, but he was getting good at it, as the others agreed, but Artie was anxious as it reminded him of Worchester but Leah understood, as she knew Shrek would kick Logan's butt tomorrow, but Ogre Child would give him a little boost through her Ogreix.

"Are you sure, it's a good idea?

To help him, through Ogreix?" Leah asked her.

"I kinda agree with Leah, on this.

But it's your choice, bro." Carley told her.

The dark blue skinned Blue Moon Ograrian Knight of the Moon understood why her Queen was upset, but knew the kids of the kingdom were depending on Logan to lose.

Jen sighed, seeing a look in his wife's dark eyes, knowing she was up to somethintg, but decided not to tell the others.

He then saw Carley and Leah leave, as they needed to go back to their world, but they knew that Shrek was feeling pressure, but they'd help him.

But Ogre Child had an idea, as she was going to help Shrek-kun beat Logan.

* * *

"You okay, Shrek-kun?" Leah asked him.

It was after dinner, and the teenage ogre male was tired from training for the jousting match in the morning, but the light brown skinned female understood, as he was explaining the immense pressure he was under.

"You'll be okay, Shrek-kun.

Just do your best, okay?" she told him.

He nodded, yawning as he was going to bed early, as he was exhausted, but she and the others had faith in him, but she saw Brogan show up and wondered what he wanted.

"I'm a little worried about tomorrow, guys.

Logan's been a jousting champ, since he was little.

Shrek might get hurt, against him.

Logan doesn't go easy on an oppent, in a joust." he said.

Leah nodded, but unaware that Ogre Child had overheard, as she was unseen right now, but knew she had to help Shrek, through Ogreix.

She then snuck into her Queen's room but saw Shrek asleep, as she cast a spell on him that would help him win, as she was happy, knowing that Logan would lose for sure but left before anybody realised what she'd done.

Carley then entered, wearing fleece pyjamas, as she and Leah had just had a Friendship is Magic marathon, but was tired but excited for the morning, as she climbed into bed.

* * *

Later the next morning, Far, Far Away was abuzz with excitement, as Leah and the others knew why, heading to the jousying field, but Shrek was a lttle anxious but for some reason was feeling confident, as he got onto a horse, but wearing armour, as Logan was wearing black armour.

"You're going down, loser!" he muttered cracking his knuckles.

Leah knew he could do it, as he just needed to believe in himself, but was in awe seeing Shrek taking Logan down like that, but Jen had a feeling Ogreix was on Shrek's side.

"Are you sure, that Ogre Child spelled him, Jen?" David asked.

"Yes, as he couldn't have gotten this good alone, but it's Ogre Child's fault.

If he wins, it'll be a good thing." he told him.

Carley smiled, seeing Shrek beat Logan, meaning he wasn't allowed to pick on any of the kids anymore, but Shrek miled, as he felt a little more confident.

She hugged the teenage ogre male, but they were going to Farbuck's for coffee.

He was unaware of how he'd won.

But Jen was going to talk to Ogre Child.

Leah knew that the dark blue skinned Blue Moon Ograrian Knight of the Night.

She hoped that she'd be okay.


	21. Protecting The Kingdom

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing, and her OC's, Konjia and Leon hve returned, at her request.**

**It's Valentine's Day in Far, Far Away, and Shrek-kun and his friends are celebrating.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

The next morning, Leah awoje, seeing Leon sitting on the bed, as he'd watched her sleep but she blushed as they liked each other but unaware that it was Valentine's Day, and the Day of Hearts in Aria.

"Ah!" she heard Shrek scream in his squeaky voice.

"Grow up, man!" Leon told him.

The teenage ogre then left, as he returned to his and Carley's room but was getting dressed, but knew his roommate got sad on this holiday, but was determined to make her happy.

"Shrek-kun, you okay?" he heard her ask.

"I'm fine, kiddo." he said smiling.

He then saw a light brown skinned wolf like girl around Leah's age, with long chestnut brown hair, brown red eyes but slender.

"Hey, Konjia." Carley said to her.

She smiled, as she knew the dark violet haired girl was her leader's best friend, and she understood how they felt sometimes.

"Hey, is Leah up yet?

We were gonna spend the day together, along with Leon." she said.

Shrek growled, reme,mbering what he'd seen this morning, walking into Leah's room.

"Yes, she's awake and cuddling Leon." he told her.

Konjia then saw both Leon and Leah come downstairs, dressed but were having breakfast but Shrek saw that Carley was quiet, as she ate.

He knew that she was feeling left out, but Leah had told him what she liked.

They were going to Far, Far Away, as it was half term and they were going to have fun.

"Duloc." they said as her charm glowed with magic, as they vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

But a Coolness Griffin had left Aria, and found it's way into Far, Far Away but ready to cause chaos, knowing Ogre Child had no power in this kingdom, but smiled evilly, seeing the Queen of Aria with some ogre teen but lunged, as Shrek was stunned, but saw Carley send it flying, using Arian magic.

"You know that griffin, Carley?

Is it from here?" he asked her.

She shook her head in reply, fighting the griffin but saw Ogre Child show up, as she'd sensed that a dark hearted Arian had gotten here and was causing chaos. but took care of it, as it flew off back to Aria.

She then noticed that her friend was hurt, but used Ogreix to help heal it.

"Thanks, guys." .

I hope Leah's okay, with Konjia and Leon." she said.

"Well, let's go have fun,l then." Shrek said smiling.

Both females then saw there was a fair in town for Valentine's Day, as they were having fun.


	22. Changing Species

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**Merlin gives his student a species transformation spell, but it changes her.**

**This idea was in my head yesterday, and hd to write this.**

* * *

Merlin was with his faithful student in his study, but had given her an new spell to try out, which was a species transformation spell, but he hadn't tried it out yet, but knew she could make it work.

"All I have to do is focus mentally on the species I want to become, and after chanting, it'll transform me into it?" Carley asked him.

"Yes, it will.

But be carful, okay?" he told her as studies were over for the day.

She then left for Farbuck's, as she needed a snack, as college and studying magic tired her out sometimes, but would take an nap when she got back to Leah's house.

She saw Snowgre and Rose, along with Artie laughing and having fun, as she joined them, after getting her order.

"Hey, bro.

You look tired." Artie said blushing.

"Yeah, I was studying for mid terms and magic stuff with Merlin.

He gave me this awesome new spell to try, as it changes species." Carley told them.

Snowgre grinned mischievously, knowing what species she'd transform into through the sprll, knowing her.

"Maybe you should rest, before trying it out." he told her.

The dark violet haired girl agreed, as she was drinking a skinny cappucino, but eating a muffin, as it was renewing her energy levels, but Artie hated seeing her tired.

"I'm gonna go back, and rest." she told them.

"Earth." she said as her charm glowed.

She then vanished in a flash of light, but Artie was a little sad.

Snowgre knew she'd return, when she had gotten sleep.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Leah was hanging out in Far, Far Away, along with Konjia, Leon and Shrek, but both Drewhenians were amazed by the kingdom, as it was different, compared to Drewhen, but Konjia noticed that Leah was a little worried, but the wolf like girl knew she was thinking about Carley.

"Hey, Goggles!" Leah heard somebody yell.

Leah turned around, seeing Snowgre, as the half ogre and yeti teen would know where her nakama was, but Leon knew that she cared deeply about her nakama, but knew his being around her upset the dark purple haired female, but saw his girlfriend relax, as Snowgre told her that Carley had left to get some sleep.

She relaxed, as she went to Farbuck's, as she'd just gotten out of English class, but was working on a poem, but needed caffeine.

Konjia was also tired, as she'd been up all night, drag racing in Drewhen.

The wolf like girl was a little shy around the people of the kingdom, especially Leah's friends here, but Leah knew she would like being with Brogan, and the resistance, as she liked getting into fights.

Leon liked this idea, knowing she and Konjia liked fighting, as they protected Drewhen from cyborg monsters, and other threats.

"Come on, guys." Leah said as they left the coffeehouse.

Konjia wondered where they were going, but Leah said it was a surprise.

* * *

"Your Highness, are you awake?" Ogre Child asked.

The dark blue skineed Blue Moon Ograrian Knight of the Night was in her Queen's bedroom in Leah's house, but was wanting to hang out with her, as the dark purple haired girl's blue eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, Ogre Child, what's up?" she asked her.

She was wearing fleece pyjamas with dark blue slipper socks.

"I just wanted to hang out with you, along with Night Wish." she told her.

Carley understood, but remembered the spell Merlin had given her, and she wanted to try it out, as she focused mentally on the species she waecome, as she chanted but Ogre Child saw magic surround her Queen, but as it vanished, her dark eyes widened in awe.

Her Queen was now Ogrese, with dark blue skin like hers, as her purple hair was longer, but she was slender but muscle bound, but had her glasses on.

"You okay, bro?" she asked.

Ogre Child then pointed at the mirror, as she saw her new appearance, but smiled broadly.

She couldn't wait to show the others.


	23. The New Ogre In Town

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hoping that Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**I had to add the Diablos in this chapter, because I saw the Three Diablos short today on Youtube and loved those little guys, so added them, but will be writing a story for them.**

* * *

Shrek watched, as Konjia and Leon were training with Brogan and the other members of the resistance, but he wasn't that good at fighting, but had went back into the town part of Far, Far Away, but saw Puss running around, searching for something.

"Hola, senor.

Have you seen the Diablos?" he asked.

The ogre teen knew that the Diablos were three kittens who were like the feline swashbuckler's proteges but also his kids, but were very energetic, but sweet.

"I think I see them, with your friends." Puss heard Snowgre say.

But Shrek's hazel eyes widened seeing a dark blue skinned female ogre with Carley's jacket on and a long cane in her left hand.

"Hey, guys." she said as Snowgre was in awe.

Ogre Child laughed, seeing their reaction, knowing the transformation was turning heads in the kingdom, but saw Leah in awe, making her friend smile.

"How did this happen, bro?" she asked her.

"It was the result of a spell, that Merlin had given me to try." she answered.

Leon saw Leah still staring at her friend, but Konjia laughed, as she knew Leah's friend was jealous of him being with her.

they then saw three kittens wearing boots, with hats and capes, making Carley smile.

"Who're they, bro?" Leah asked her.

"They're the Diablos, Puss's kids.

They used to be the henchmen of the notorious French thief, the Whisperer, but Puss set them straight, but he ended up adopting them.." she told her.

She then saw Puss hug them, as he was relieved, but stunned the new ogre in town was Leah's friend, but Leah knew Artie was going to be surprised seeing her like this.

"I like the way she looks, guys." Shrek said.

"Thanks, Shrek-kun." she replied.

They then knew they had to return to their world, but Leah was exhausted from being with Brogan and the others, but she then fell asleep on the couch along with Konjia, but Leon was making snacks.

"Come on, Shrek-kun.

We should let them sleep, okay?" Carley told him.

They then went upstairs, but went to their room, but he couldn't stop staring at her, but a growl from Izz snapped him out of his thoughts, backing away from the silver grey furred Psammead male.

"i'm sorry about that, Shrek-kun." she said.

Izz then was reading some of the spell books Merlin had given her.

She hoped Leah was okay.

* * *

But the next day, Artie was in awe, seeing her after college, and magic class had ended, as they'd planned to go to Farbuck's but he liked her appearance, as it made her look beauitful.

"Thanks, Artie." sghe replied.

Logan saw them together, but knew that she was one of Shrek's friends, but remembered how he'd been humilated by the ogre teen, but had just came up with something to get back at him.

Rose saw him like that, but hoped it was nothing bad, as he'd promised not to pick on the kids in the kingdom, but he could spread rumours.

She had a feeling it was to do with Shrek's friend that was hanging out with Artie.

She hoped things would be okay.


	24. Trying To Impress

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing, and she gave me the idea for this chapter while talking on Skype earlier.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Leah smiled, as she saw Shrek join her, Konjia and Leon in the ogre resistance hideout, as they were getting more muscle, especially as Leah wanted to join the football team at her college, but wanted to bulk up.

Shrek was feeling nervous, being around the buff ogre males, as he was scrawny compared to them, but Leah knew he'd bulk up, but saw Logan in football gear, as Rose sighed.

"He's the quarterback for his high school's football team, but he's a merciless bulldozer." she told them.

"I can probably take him, Rose." Leah said as she looked wworried.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea, Leah." Leon told her.

"I don't care, Rose!

i'm not afraid, as I'm pretty aggro whewn it comes to sports." she told her boyfriend.

She then put on football gear, with less padding than normal, like rugby, along with a helmet, but Logan chuckled, as it was going to be a cake walk.

"Go, Leah!" Konjia yelled, fired up.

But Leah was growling, as Logan was a little nervous but saw her tackle him to the ground, as Brogan was in awe, at Leah's strength, but she smiled, as he wanted to wrestle with her.

* * *

"Ow, it hurts so much!" Leah whimpered.

Ogre Child was helping to heal the wounds the light brown skinned female had gotten, while training at the ogre resistance camp, but she was stunned that she could survive there for long.

"She actually beat Logan, at football.

She was amazing." Carley told her.

Leah blushed at her nakama, as Leon was with them, as he was worried about his girlfriend, but he had been amazed, along with Konjia.

"I can't believe Brogan's that tough, like us.

He should come to Drewhen, and smack cyborg butt!" Konjia said.

Ogre Child smiled, at the wolf girl's words, knowing they hung out in Drewhen, like they did in Aria.

But Davd saw Shrek staring at Carley, in her ogre form, but Leah understood why the ogre teen wanted to get some muscle, but would talk to him later.

She hoped that Merlin could fix the spell on her nakama, but she knew that Carley liked things this way, but sighed.

They were watching movies.

* * *

Shrek was annoyed, lying on the spare bed in Carley's room, as he'd wanted to bulk up for her, and impress her, knowing how she acted around Brogan and the buff ogre males of the Resistance, but his train of thought was interrupted, seeing Leah enter.

"I wanted to see, how you were doing.

I knew why you wanted to bulk up, for Carley, right?

So that she'd be impressed, like she is with Brogan?" she said.

The male ogre teen nodded, as she sat beside him.

"She loves you, just as you are.

Yes, Brogan has muscles, but he doesn't have a brain.

You do, but you're awesome on the inside.

To her, you're her big brother.

She's in Aria right now, but she'll probably be wanting to know why you're upset." she told him.

Shrek was feeling tired, after the training they'd done but she left him to sleep, but hoped he'd taken her words onboard.


	25. Becoming A Soccer Team

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating in a long while, but just working on stories for the other fandoms I love, but still love Shrek-kun and always will.**

**Shrek and the gang, along with their human friends are going to enter a soccer tournament in Far, Far Away, but Leah's their secret weapon, as she's a soccer Diablo.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Leah was busy doing homework for college, as her friends were going to hang out in Duloc, as her ogre nakama had finished college for the day, but Leon and Konjia were in Drewhen, but would return later, but saw Carley appear, as the dark blue skinned ogre female appeared in a flash of light, grabbing soccer stuff.

"Whatcha ya doing, Carley?" Leah asked her.

"Snowgre found out about a soccer tournament, in Far, Far Away, and Shrek, along with him and me are gonna be a team.

You can join, if you want.

If you're not busy, I mean." she said to her.

Leah was very tempted, as she loved soccer, and was the best soccer player on her Special Olympics soccer team, and knew she was needing a study break.

"I guess I can take a break, as you know how much I love soccer." Leah replied.

She then put on her charm necklace, knowing that igniting it's magic would take her to Duloc, and Far, Far Away, as they needed Leah's soccer expertise.

"Duloc." they both said as their charms glowed with magic, as they had backpacks.

They then vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Shrek and the others were practising soccer drills, as Ogre Child and Jen were in goals, but both Arian ogres were playing hard and defending the goals.

Both Arian ogres had their long tendril like hair up in ponytails, but sweat was running down their faces, from playing hard but they were happy seeing Carley and Leah appear in a flash of light, as Shrek smiled hugging Carley.

"Alright, the team captain's here!" Ogre Child cheered.

"I'm not the team captain, Ogre Child!

Just because I'm the Queen of Aria, doesn't mean I should be team captain.

Leah's the team captain." the dark purple haired ogre said.

Leah's dark brown eyes widened, hearing her nakama say this.

"You deserve it, my Soccer Diablo.

You kick butt, like at Special Olympics." Carley said hugging Leah.

The tall light brown skinned female amiled, as she was honoured to be team captain.

"You should name the team, mi hermana." she said.

They'd been learning Spanish, along with sword fighting from Kitty and Puss, as a devish anile crossed the dark blue skinned ogre female's face.

"We're the Diablos, meaning Devils." she replied.

Leah and the others loved the name, as they were training, but Logan and some of the other ogre kids in the Resistance were watching, but were in awe at their skill.

"Wow, they're gonna kick butt, huh?" Gretchen's daughter, Aika said.

They had entered the tournament, but were training hard everyday.

"I guess, but we're gonna kick butt!" Logan said.

He wanted to get revenge on Snowgre, for siding with that strange ogre teen that looked like his older cousin, but Brogan had overheard his son's plan, along with Rose, but she had to tell Snowgre.

"Go now, honey." Brogan told her.

She nodded, wearing an ninja headband, as Leah had taught her ninja skills.

* * *

Shrek and the others were sitting on the grass, drinking juice and water, as they'd been training hard, but Rose showed up, as they wondered what was going on, but the female ogre teen was telling them about Logan planning to play dirty at the tournament, as Snowgre growled.

"I hate him, trying to play dirty!" he roared clenching his fists.

"I know, Snowg, but we'll show him." Shrek said.

Jen nodded, at his teenage rival's words, knowing that unfair sportsmanship angered him too.

"We should get back home, as Leah has an essay for college to write." Carley told them.

"She's coming back tomorrow, right?

So we can train?" Snowgre asked, as Carley nodded.

Leah was going back home, but Carley was staying for a while, but she and Shrek would join her later.

"Earth." Leah said, as her charm glowed.

They watched, as she vanished in a flash of light.

She'd come back, tomorrow.


	26. Preparing For the Tournament

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope people enjoy.**

**It's the day before the soccer tournament, and the Diablos habve been training hard for it, but some of the players have doubt, but her friends will help her out.**

**I hope Inyunaruto365 enjoys reading, if she gets a study break from the essays she's doing.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Weeks passed, as Shrek and his friends were training, as the soccer tournament was coming up, but they were confident they'd do well, with an awesome team captain, such as Leah, but were having fun, but Leah had decided the team.

"Jen and Ogre Child, are in goals, as they're tough at defending the goals, like how they defend Aria and Earth.

Shrek-kun, Snowgre and myself are strikers, as well as dfenders, as we play hard.

But mi nakama is a sub, in case one of us can't play." Leah said.

Ogre Child saw her Queen look anxious at her nakama's words, as she wasn't so good at soccer, but had improved greatly, but understood, as the last practise was over.

"We should get plenty of rest tonight, so we can kick butt tomorrow in the tournament." Leah said as they agreed.

"We should go, guys." Carley said as Leah agreed.

They held hands.

"Earth." they both saw their charms glow with magic.

They then vanished in a flash of light.

But Shrek and Ogre Child would join them later.

* * *

Later that night, Ogre Child saw her Queen was still awake, but knew she was anxious about the tournament tomorrow, as she knew she wasn't good at sports, but tried really hard.

"You and the others should be the team, Ogre Nina.

I'm just gonna mess up, if I play." she told her.

"You've improved, Your Highness, as Leah-kun's right.

Besides you helped us train, with dancing and healty eating stuff." she said.

The dark purple haired Queen of Aria nodded, as she knew the Star Wish Ogarian Knight of the Night was ruight, as she yawned, but Night Wish was nuzzling her, as she peeked over at the bed Shrek was sleeping on, as the teenage ogre was asleep, but made both females smile.

"I'm gonna miss him, like that.

Once you and Merlin break the spell, Your Highness." Ogre Child said.

They then fell asleep, getting rest for the next day.

* * *

The next morning, Leah was awoken by her alarm clock, smiling as today was the day of the soccer tournament, but smelt breakfast, as Carley and Shrek were making pancakes, as she hugged them, as she was making coffee, as it was Saturday but were excited.

"You guys, ready?

Today's the day, of the tournament.

The Diablos are gonna shine, like stars." she said as they nodded.

"Aye, as we're gonna kick some soccer butt!" Shrek said to her.

They were eating and drinking coffee, but were getting dressed in the team shirts, but were excited.

But Leah saw Ogre Child enter, looking worried.

"Merlin wants to talk to you, Your Highnes!" she told Carley.

The dark blue skinned ogre Queen understood, as she followed her most loyal Arian to the room they shared, but used her charm to travel to Duloc, but were going to Merlin's island, as the wizard had told her to meet him there.

They hoped that nothing was wrong, as they vanished in a flash of light, but Leah knew they'd make it for the tournament.

She hoped that nothing was wrong.


	27. Rescuing Her Cousin

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope people like, but Rumpel and the witches have kidnapped somebody close to Leah's nakama, and she has to go rescue her, but Rumpel's after Shrek in his teenaged state.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Merlin saw his apprentice appear on his island, but the dark blue skinned female ogre female wondered what was going on, but he knew that Rumpel and his witches had a member of her family, as his prisoner as her sky blue eyes widened, seeing who it was, as Ogre Child's dark eyes widened, seeing it was her Queen's cousin, in the dungeon, but was wearing one of Merlin's necklaces.

"Whatcha ya gonna do, Your Highness?

Leah-kun might need you, in the tournament, Your Highness." she told her.

"Go, and let me rescue my cousin, okay?

Leah-kun needs you more, than me." she told her.

The dark blue skinned Star Wish Ograrian Knight of the Night understood, but her dark eyes glowed with Shooting Starix, as it surrounded her Queen but transforming her into a Star Ogre, as Carley hovered in the air, on jet black feathery wings.

"Good luck, with the tournament, okay?" she said flying off.

Merlin then saw his apprentice leave, as she was determined to help her cousin, but was anxious knowing that Rumpel might use this to find Shrek in his

* * *

In the dungeon, Lauren was stunned, as wearing the strange necklace had brought her to the Shrekverse, but she wondered what Rumpel wanted with her, but had heard her mention about using her, to get to Shrek's human pet, but she was confused by what the witches meant.

But she heard the witches scream, making her curious, as a dark blue skinned ogre female that looked like her cousin, with jet black feathery wings was kicking witch butt, but her eyes widened, seeing one of those strange charm necklaces around the ogre female's neck, as her eyes widened, realising who it was.

"Come on, and fight like witches!" Carley roared.

She smiled, seeing her cousin was watching, but landed beside the cell door, but had a lot of questions.

"I'll tell ya later, cuz.

We've gotta get out of here, okay?" she told her.

Lauren then climbed onto her back, as they were flying through the dungeon, but was in awe and mortal terror, but Rumpel growled, seeing this but smiled, knowing she'd lead him to Shrek, one way or the other, as he told Baba to spy on her.

* * *

Leah smiled, as their team had won the tournament, but Shrek and the others were stunned, seeing Carley return, as she hovered above them, but Ogre Child smiled, seeing that her Queen's cousin was here, as Leah hugged her flying nakama, when she landed on her feet, making her smile.

"Wow, your cousin's here, in Far, Far Away?

That's pretty cool, but why does she look freaked?" Leah said.

"She's just getting used, to being in this world, Leah-kun.

She has one of Merlin's necklaces, like us.

I'm happy you guys won, though.

I bet Logan's super mad, at us." she answered.

"Let's go to the swamp, and celebrate!" Snowgre said.

But Lauren fainted, as Shrek picked her up, but saw Carley look at the castle, as Shrek understood, but nodded, knowing she wanted to hang out with Artie for a while.

"Join us, when you can, okay?

I'll save some weedrat skewers for ya, okay?" he told her.

Leah then saw her leave, but knew she'd join them and bring Artie with her, but would explain to her nakama's cousin about the necklaces, and that she wasn't dreaming.

* * *

Leah saw her nakama's cousin calm down, after she explained but was adjusting, but smiled knowing her cousin probably came here a lot, using her necklace, as the light brown female nodded, but she knew that a certain ogre male was her cousin's best friend, as Leah nodded.

"Yep, he is and lives with us, when we go back to our world.

Your cousin is Merlin's apprentice, but she cast a spell on him, physically making him a teen again, but still his awesome self on the inside, but he doesn't remember he has a wife and kids, until the spell's broken." she told her.

Lauren understood, but was excited, at the adventures in this world, but she saw her cousin return with Artie but the young King had kissed her, but Leah's dark hazell eyes widened, knowing how she wanted a guy to like her.

She hoped that Shrek didn't know, as he was overprotective of her nakama, but was like a big brother to her.

"Let's have fun, okay?" Artie said, as they agreed.


	28. Undoing Spells

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**Rumpel's trying to get Shrek-kun into his clutches, but using Logan to his upper hand.**

* * *

Rumpel was angry, as he knew that Shrek's human friend had freed her cousin but he needed to get Shrek in his clutches before his friends grew stronger, but Baba knew that he would get what he wanted but he knew that Brogan's son, Logan was angry at his foe for humiliating him in front of the entire kingdom, but he liked where his idea was going, but he then saw Baba leave going to find Logan.

She then found the young male ogre at Farbuck's, as he was drinking a mocha but he was curious seeing the witch, knowing she was one of Rumpel's witches.

He smiled, as Baba was telling him, but Rose growled seeing her, as she scared her off, but Logan scowled as she'd been trying to be rude.

"You almost made a deal, with Rumpel!

Mom and Dad fought against him, to protect Far, Far Away, and you almost hand it back to him?

Snowg's right about you, being a loser." she said slapping him.

She then left, as her bangs covered her eyes, but she had to tell Snowgre and warn her parents but Logan was thinking about what his sister had said.

He hoped she'd cool down.

* * *

But in their house in the human world, Shrek was lying awake seeing his best human friend waking but understood that fighting the witches who had captured her cousin was scary, but knew she'd faced scarier things in Aria, but she was nuzzling him, but she knew things would be okay.

"Is your cousin okay, kiddo?

She seems nice, for a human kid." he said to her.

Carley nodded in reply.

"Yeah, but I told her not to tell others about Duloc, or you guys since others wouldn't believe her, but she wants to come back, and probably with Stewie, her boyfriend." she told him.

"What about Artie and you, kiddo?" he asked.

"I don't know, Shrek-Kun.

We get on well, together.

I don't know, yet." she told him yawning.

He then saw her fall asleep, lying beside him, but he was hoping that Rumpel wouldn't find them but he relaxed, as he fell asleep himself but Snowgre had heard that Logan was helping Rumpel, but he knew that Logan was a loser and a traitor but he'd deal with him.

* * *

"So, Logan's helping Rumpel, huh?" Leah asked.

She along with Artie, Carley, Snowgre and Shrek were in Farbuck's, drinking coffee but Snowgre had told them what Rose had said but Leah was very angry at Logan, but saw Carley quiet but she sensed that Merlin needed her, but Artie saw her leave, but he knew that she'd be okay, but he went after her.

He saw her in Merlin's study, but saw her eyes glow with powerful magic as the spell was reversing itself as she was human again, but Artie smiled but saw Carley smile, knowing she knew how to undo spells but she saw him hug her, but kiss her, as her eyes went wide.

She then disappeared in a flash of light, as he was worried but he went to find her, but relieved seeing her with Leah and the others again, but he knew that she'd keep what happened between them a secret.

Shrek was stunned, hearing she could undo spells, meaning she could undo the spell on him, but Leah knew she would be hesitant, but knew she'd do it to help Shrek.

"College's starting now, so I should go." Carley told them leaving.


	29. Defating Rumpel

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope Inyunaruto3likes.**

**Baba and the witches have surrounded Shrek and his friends, meaning no choice but to undo the spell that made him in a teenage form, but Rumpel is pleased.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Artie and the others were in Farbuck's, as Leah saw Carley return from college and training with Merlin, but she looked quiet which worried her, but knew she'd learnt how to undo mutant spells like the one her nakama had cast on Shrek, but understood.

"I think you should, in case Rumpel shows up." she said.

"I know, but I-I kinda got attached to his teenage form, Leah-kun.

But I know what you mean, so I'll do it." she told her.

But they then heard cackling, as Baba and a group of Rumpel's witches were surrounding the area.

"This isn't good, guys!" Snowgre said using his Punkix.

Ogre Child was fighting the witches using Star Wish Ogreix, but Leah then saw Konjia and Leon helping her, but they needed more help, but Leah knew that Shrek could help, if her nakama reversed the spell now.

"I'll do it, for the kingdom." Carley told her.

Leah watched as her friend chanted and magic emitted but surrounded the teenage ogre male, transforming him back to normal.

He smiled, but knew the others needed help, as he jumped into the fray, but saw Brogan and the others joining him.

"Rose told us, you guys needed help.

Charge!" he yelled as the resistance were taking care of the witches.

But Rumpel had to be stopped, as Leah agreed but saw himj in the castle.

"Let's go, guys!" Artie said as they left.

* * *

Rumpel was annoyed, seeing the King of Far, Far Away along with Shrek's younger cousin and his human friends but he knew that they were strong, but Leah then unleashed jutsu on him, as Snowgre was helping but Carley was protecting Artie but saw that Leah needed help, but Rumpel put her in a magical cage.

"Let her go, Rumpel!" she pleaded.

He cackled, knowing Leah was the weakness to Merlin's little apprentice, as those two were nakamas but he smiled seeing this.

"I'll let her go, if Artie hands over the kingdom to me!" he said.

Artie was stunned, but knew they couldn't risk either Far, Far Aaway or Leah, but he saw his girlfriend worry, as he knew from Leah, she got freaked easily but saw her eyes glow with magic, but it was Arian magic, as she was the Queen of Aria, but she knew her magic was stronger than Rumpel's but a broad smile crossed her face.

"Your magic's good, Rumpel.

But it's not as strong as mine!

You've no idea, what being a ruler's about!

You have to keep the kingdom and it's people happy, but you could never make Far, Far Away happy!

Artie can, as he cares about the kingdom, and it's people, like I do for Aria." she roared.

Magic emitted, but overpowered Rumpel, but Leah was anxious, seeing her friend out cold but knew she'd be okay, as Ogre Child showed up, but was amazed at what her Queen had done, as she along with Shrek and the others had taken care of the witches but they were relieved seeing Carley awaken, but was injured but Ogre Child was using her magic to heal her.

"We should go, guys." Leah said as Ogre Child agreed.

"Earth." they said as they vanished in a flash of light.

Shrek was disapoointed, knowing he'd liked living with his friends on Earth, when that spell had affected him, but could return anytime.

He hoped they were okay.


	30. Returning To Far, Far Away

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating, but got back into the Shrek zone, after getting to see Shrek the Musical last week, and that just put me back in the zone.**

**It's the night after all the craziness that happened, but Artie's worried, that Shrek's friends mightn't return.**

**Boy is he wrong?**

**Snowgre decides to go help, but Artie is stunned.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Artie smiled, as Baba and the rest of Rumpel's witches had been arrested by the guards, but he saw Rumpel being arrested, but he sighed, seeing that Leah and the others had gone, especially the two human females who were his best friends, but he knew they needed to rest.

"Maybe they'll come to the party tomorrow night, Artie." Shrek told him.

The young King nodded, as he knew they'd probably return tomorrow, like they did everyday, but he still couldn't get what had happened in the throne room out of his mind, as that had taken true courage.

He then sighed, going back to the castle.

Snowgre then smiled, as a devious look was in his jade green eyes.

"Snowg, you're not planning anything stupid, are ya?" Shrek asked.

The young half yeti and ogre teen pulled out his necklace that Merlin had given him, so he could go to the world, where his cousin's friends lived.

"Earth." he said as the snowflake charm glowed.

He then vanished in a flash of light, but Shrek hoped it would work.

He then went back to the swamp.

* * *

Leah was still up listening to dubstep music on her headphones, as she was thinking about today, and how her nakama had kicked Rumpel's butt but saw Snowgre appear making her smile, knowing the mischievous half yeti and ogre yeen was up to something.

"Hey, Leah.

How're you guys, after today?" he asked.

"We're fine, Snowg.

Carley's asleep, with Night Wish cuddling her.

Let me guess why you're here, bro?

Artie was worrying, about her." she said.

Snowgre's eyes widened, as he was amazed at hpow smart she was, as he nodded in reply but told her that Artie and his cousin thought they mightn't come back, as Leah laughed.

"Of course we're coming back tomorrow, Snowg!

You guys are our friends, and we love being around you guys.

Besides, we're going to that awesome party, at Artie's tomorrow." she assured him.

Snowgre was relieved, as he yawned, as he was tired but didn't feel like going back to the swamp right now.

"Is it okay, if I crash here tonight?" he asked.

"Sure, Snowg." she said going upstairs.

He was relieved, knowing that Artie had worried for nothing.

His eyes then closed in sleep, as he was tired.

* * *

That morning, the smell of pancakes woke Snowgre up, as he had been asleep on the couch for a long while, but walked into the kitchen, seeing Rose, Carley and Leah's Dutch friend drinking juice, but saw the dark red haired female wearing fleece pyjamas, but the glasses wearing girl hugged Snowgre.

He smiled, seeing his cousin's best human friend as she hugged the half yeti and ogre teen, as he was relieved seeing she was okay.

"Hey, Snowg.

Is Shrek-kun okay?" Carley asked him.

"He's fine, kiddo.

Artie was worrying about you, though." he told her.

She blushed, at his words.

Leah saw her nakama resting her head on Snowgre's shoulder, as he was like a giant fuzzy plush, but an ogre one.

"Let's go to Far, Far Away after breakfast." she told them.

They agreed, as they had to get ready but were eating pancakes, but were talking about yesterday, but Leah noticed that that her friend was quiet.

She then saw the red head leave to get dressed, but saw Night Wish enter, as she was nuzzling Leah.

"Our Queen's just worried, as she thinks that Rumpel will escape and try something, but Brogan's friends are guarding him, so he won't.

Also, she might be spending most of her Summer in Aria, as we need her." the dragonpus teen said.

They understood, as their friend was dressed in jeans, with a Paramore shirt on but wore her necklace that allowed her to travel to Far, Far, Away.

Snowgre then saw her vanish in a flash of light, after activating it.

Snowgre then went to Far, Far Away, but the others would join them soon.

* * *

Artie was happy, seeing Carley at Farbuck's, as they were hanging out there but were talking about things, but he was just happy seeing her here, as the others showed up, but Leah knew that her friend was hiding the Aria thing from him, but maybe she could come to Far, Far Away at the weekends.

Snowgre saw the decorations for the party, but saw the others getting ready, but Carley was wearing a punky dress.

"You look awesome, just like a Punk Princess." he told her.

She smiled, seeing the others join them.

"Let's go, guys." Rose said.


	31. An New Threat

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope fellow Shrek freks including Inyunaruto365 and Rose enjoy.**

**Curse my Shrek fan urges, as they've gotten stronger since last week, but it's a good thing.**

**I made an new villain for the story, who's related to the Fairy Godmother and is mad at Shrek for what happened, but he and the others can stop her.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

A young faerie that looked like the Fairy Godmother was in the ballroom, as the party was going on, but was watching Artie dance with some unknown girl from some other world, but smiled evilly seeing Shrek, as her aunt had been foiled by him, but her dark magic was getting stronger, along with her anger.

She had long purple hair, but looked like a Goth chick with dark red wings, but Leah was on alert, along with Konjia knowing that the faerie chick meant trouble, as they saw her lunge at Shrek, but saw Ogreix surround him, creating a protective shield.

"What the heck is this magic?

Who dare tests the wrath of Elicari?" the faerie snarled.

They saw the dark red haired girl that had been dancing with Artie approach, anger blazing in her eyes, along with Ogreix.

"I won't let you hurt him, you crazy emo chick!" she yelled.

"I'm a faerie, and the niece of the Fairy Godmother, whom your little friend defeated, and I will have my revenge by taking over this kingdom." she yelled.

Dark magic themn emitted from her hands but the young girl blocked it, as Ogre Child was about to help but Jen stopped her.

"I know you wanna help our Queen, but this is her fight." he told her.

She understood seeing the young Queen of Aria weaken the dark hearted niece of the Fairy Godmother as she left.

Shrek smiled, as the shield vanished but was in awe.

Artie was anxious about Elicari, but knew his cousin in law and his friends could handle her as they were going back to the party, but Maggi the King of the Fae Kingdom and Charming's birth father had seen what Elicari had done, knowing she was a traitor.

He would aid Shrek and his friends in defeating her.

* * *

Leah smiled, along with Rose as they and their friends were at the swamp hanging out, but having their own party, but Leah hoped that her nakama was okay, as she'd been quiet after weakening Elicari, and knew she was worrying as it was late and she was getting exhausted.

"I'll see you guys later, in the morning.

I'm gonna crash in Aria, for the night." Carley told them.

Both females understood, as she opened a portal leading to her kingdom but watched as it closed after she'd went through but Artie was a little disappointed that she'd left.

"She'll come back, in the morning.

We've gotta go soon, as it's late.

Plus we have classes in the morning." Leah told him.

The young King understood seeing both females hold hands.

"Earth." they said as their charm necklaces glowed.

They then vanished in a flash of light, but he knew they'd be back.

* * *

The next day, Merlin was stunned hearing his apprentice mention Elicari, as he knew that the Fairy Godmother's niece was consumed with anger and vengeance, but he understood but Carley was stunned, as he was teaching her powerful spells to repel Elicari if she ever showed up again.

"We need to go, to the Fae Kingdom.

The King Maggi will help us, since Charming's his son.

He can help, but we need to go." he told her.

She was excited as he'd told her all about the Fae Kingdom, but he made her promise to keep wht they were doing a secret.

"I promise, Merlin." she replied as they left.

* * *

Leah and the others were anxious, as her nakama and Merlin had been gone for several days, but Shrek knew she was safe, even though Jen and Ogre Child didn't know where their Queen had went, but knew it would have to do with Elicari, as Rose agreed, but they were at Farbuck's along with Konjia and Leon as they'd been searching for Leah.

But Ogre Child sensed her Queen's aura back at the house in Earth, as she left but smiled seeing her asleep but Izz was guarding her, making the dark blue skinned female relieved knowing Leah would be happy but noticed a Fae Sceptre as it made her curious as she let her sleep.

She could ask when her Queen woke up.


	32. Discovering A Secret

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to Rose for reviewing, as it means a lot.**

**The gang are figuring out how to stop Elicari, after Maggi the king of the Fae Kingdom explains that Elicari needs to see that vengeance sn't the answer.**

* * *

"Y_ou think, that we can defeat Elicari?_

_We can't let her destroy the kingdom, or ruin it." Carley said to Maggi._

_The king of the Fae Kingdom understood, as Merlin and his apprentice had came to ask for his help in defeating Elicari, but he knew that the Fairy Godmother's niece was blinded by vengeance._

_"You must show her, that seeking vengeance is wrong, but I have faith in you guys and your friends." Maggi told them._

_Merlin understood, but knew what they had to do now, as they left._

* * *

_"_She's awake, guys!" Night Wish said.

The dark red haired girl was awake, after her long nap but had been tired after going with Merlin to the Fae Kingdom but had to go tell Shrek and the others, but Ogre Child frowned, seeing her Queen put on her charm necklace, as she needed to go.

"Can't it wait, Your Highness?

You just came back, and now you're going?" she said.

"They need to know, how we can defeat Elicari.

I'll be back soon, okay?

Then we can have fun, in Aria.

Duloc." she said, as her charm necklace glowed.

She then vanished in a flash of light, but Night Wish and Ogre Child knew their friend would be back soon, so they can have fun but went to see what David and Leah were doing but were watching the new Naruto movie.

They hoped that things were okay, in Duloc.

* * *

"So, we need to show Elicaru that vengeance isn't the answer?

How're we gonna do that, kiddo?" Brogan asked.

"We'll figure it out, guys." Carley told him as Shrek agreed.

He knew that Elicari was mad, but trying to take over the kingdom wasn't the right way, but saw Rose listening to Avril Lavigne on earbuds, but Carley smiled, knowing she was starting at the college in Far, Far Away but happy that one of her friends was going there.

She smiled, as she had heard about what Maggi had said but unaware she was a fairy herself and could help get through to Elicari, remembering the dreams of her as a fairy, that she'd had recently.

"Rose, you okay?" Fiona asked.

"I'm fine, Fiona.

Just thinking, that's all." she replied.

The dutch female was going to stay in Far, Far Away, but it was okay, as they could hang out.

"You wanna go, hang out with Artie?" she asked Carley.

The red head shook her head, as her bangs covered her face.

"Nope, as I'm gonna hang out, in Aria.

I came, to tell Shrek what happened, in the Fae Kingdom." she replied.

"Earth." she said, as her charm necklace glowed.

Rose saw her vanish in a flash of light, but knew they'd find a way to deal with Elicari, but her eyes glowed with magic, as Fiona was in awe.


	33. Discovering Her Magic

**A/N**

**Here's more, and thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rose for reviewing, as it means a lot.**

**Rose discovers that she has magic, but that she could be the key to defeating Elicari, but the others will help.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

_Rose laughed, as she was flying through the skies, above Far, Far Away as the wind blew through her dark hair but her glittery butterfly wings fluttered, but she was surrounded in powerful magic, but she heard cackling as Elicari appeared._

_Rose was angry, as she wouldn't let anybody hurt the kingdom, as powerful magic emitted but she was fighting the dark hearted niece of thee Fairy Godmother._

_She saw her disappear, but Rose was sighing._

* * *

Rose's eyes fluttered open, as she woke with a olt, as her dream had felt real, as she was dressed in punk clothes, but was hanging out in the castle with Artie, but she was relieved seeing Jen and the others show up, but Leah noticed that something was bothering her, but she decided to tell her about the dream she'd had, but they understood.

"Maybe your dream means something, Rose." Ogre Child said.

Carley agreed, as she could sense magic from Rose's body, but she decided to let it reveal itself, but they were hanging out with Artie, but wondered where Snowgre was.

"He's with Rose, hanging out.

She seemed, like she had something important to tell him." Leah replied.

But Elicari was watching them, especially Rose, as her vision meant the black haired girl was a threat to her.

She was trying to figure out their weakness.

She then returned to her lair, in the dark parts of the Fae Kingdom.

* * *

Snowgre's jade green eyes widened, seeing the ring in the box, as he'd always wanted Rose to marry him, but the ogre female wondered what was wrong, as he knew that his Uncle Pitla wouldn't approve of him marrying somebody who wasn't royal, but he loved her.

"There's something that I need to tell you, Rose.

I'm the Prince of Snowia, but keeping it secret, for a long while." he told her.

The female ogre teen was stunned, as her red hair hid her eyes.

"It's okay, Snowg.

You may be a prince, but we're still in love." she told him.

Snowgre kissed her, as he was getting engaged, but he hoped that Shrek wouldn't be mad if he found out.

But he sensed powerful magic sensing Rose as she was fighting Elicari, but saw she was a fairy, wearing a black dress with glittery butterfly wings, but were in awe.

Elicari was weakened for now, but Rose smirked seeing them.

She was too excited, at being a fairy, but was going back to Far, Far Away, where her friends were but saw Carley and Ogre Child healing themselves and the others but healing the damage the fight had done to the kingdom, but Jen saw his Queen faint, as Leah knew her nakama was exhausted.

"She'll be fine, guys.

She's just tired, from helping.

We've had a lot of excitement the last few days." Leah said.

But Ogre Child had something she needed to tell her Queen, but they were going back to the human worlld, as Summer was starting, but were going to a party.

"Earth," Leah said, as her charm glowed.

Both females vanished, in a flash of light.

"Portalus Openus, Earth." Ogre Child said as Star Wish Ogreix emitted.

It created a portal leading to Earth, as she flew through along with Jen, but the others watched, as the portal closed.

* * *

Leah was getting ready, as she was dressed in casual clothes, but saw Carley join her, as she wore a kimono with dragons over it, but wore a skull bracelet, but the light brown skinned female smiled seeing her feeling better.

She got excited, seeing Jen and Ogre Child in their Humanix forms, but the Queen of Aria hugged them, as Ogre Child was wearing a dark blue dress, with a dragon necklace, but wearing biker boots, but were stunned they'd came to hang out with them.

"Let's go, guys!" Leah said as they left.


	34. Helping Snowgre Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Rose once more for reviewing, but glad she's enjoying it.**

**Snowgre's feeling a little sad, as he just got back from Snowia, and his Uncle Pitla doesn't approve of who he wants to marry, as he's royal but wants to be happy.**

**But the others will help him out.**

* * *

Elicri was angry, that some human fairy like girl had weakened her, but she was planning revenge on her and wouldn't stop until Far, Far Away was hers, but sighed, as she hoped that nobody would stop her from her quest, but Lura, Charming's younger sister had overheard her, and flew off to tell her father.

Charming wondered what was wrong, as his sister was telling him, that Elicari was trying to hurt Rose and take over Far, Far Away, but he had to tell Shrek and his friends about this, as Lura had used her fairy magic to open a portal to Duloc, to the forest where the swamp was.

Shrek was surprised, hearing from Charming, about what Elicari was planning, as Rose was there but the fairy like girl was stunned, knowing that the Fairy Godmother's niece was dangerous, and needed to be calmed down.

"That's a good idea, Rose.

When Carley and Leah get here, we'll talk.

I wonder why Snowgre hasn't been around here, lately." Shrek told her.

Rose knew that Snowgre and Rose were engaged but Snowgre hadn't told them about it, but had a feeling that his uncle was stunned himself, that his nephew was marrying somebody who wasn't royal.

Rose assured him, that Snowgre was fine.

Shrek hoped so, seeing Charming leave, to return to the Fae KINGDOM BUT rOSE WAS GOING BACK TO THE CASTLE BUT HUGGED sHREK, AS HE WAS WORRIED FOR sNOWGRE, AS THEY WERE FAMILY.

* * *

Snowgre was angrily throwing stones into a lake, and skipping them, as his meeting with his uncle back in Snowia hadn't gone well, as there were tears in his eyes but he hadn't went to the resistance hideout to be with Rose, and would explain later, when he was feeling better.

_Snowgreia, you must marry somebody royal, as you're a prince and a prince can't marry a commoner._

The half yeti and ogre male was doing a small roar, sitting under a tree, as his trumpet shaped ears drooped, but saw Rose there, as the fairy wondered what was bugging him, as her black hair covered her eyes, but saw sadness in him, which was strange.

He turned around, seeing her as he wiped tears away.

"Snowh, is everything okay?

Shrek's worried, about you." she told him.

"My Uncle doesn't approve of me marrying Rose, as she's not royal.

Tht doesn't matter, to me.

I love her for her, not because she's dang royal." he told her.

Rose smiled, knowing he had a good heart but she hoped they could help Snowgre, as he was their frind, but needed help, but smiled fingering her charm necklace that Merlin had given her.

"Earth." she said, as her charm glowed.

Snowgre watched, as she vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Carley was stunned, as an Ogreix Gauntlet was on her wrist, as Ogre Child had given it to her, but they were in the red head's room on the bed, as they were exhausted from the party, but saw Rose appear as she was telling them about Snowgre, but they felt bad for him, and had to help.

"Let's go, Your Highness." Ogre Child said.

The red haired female agreed.

"Far, Far Away." she said, as her charm glowed as they held hands.

Both females then vanished in a flash of light, but Rose was back in Far, Far Away.

"Let's go to Snowia, but don't tell Snowg." Ogre Child said as they agreed.

They then left, but arrived in Snowia after opening a portal there, but it was like Iceland, but Pitla was stunned seeing them, as he knew they were friends of Snowgre, and knew he was upset about what he'd said, as they were going to his cabin, but it was cosy.

"Snowgreia is very upset, right?

I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but that ogre gil he's in love with isn't fitting according to royal customs.

His parents even picked out somebody, for him to marry, when he was a child." he stated.

The females were stunned, hearing this, as it wasn't fair to Snowgre, but were tempted to tell him the fact his parents almost had him in an arranged marriage, but Pitla was a little nervous, as they were expressing their views.

* * *

Shrek's hazel eyes widened, after Ogre Child told him what had happened in Snowia, but smiled knowing how Snowgre had feelings for Rose, since they were little kids, but knew that Pitla needed to change his mind on the subject, but was planning to help his cousin but Snowgre was there, but sleeping.

He felt bad, but knew that Brogan and Cookie accepted the marriage but didn't care or know that Snowgre was a prince but they would help, as Logan had calmed down in behaviour since going to reform school.

He then went to go see Brogan and see what he thought, but saw the resistance brawling with dark fairies, as they'd came from the Fae Kingdom, but were handling them easily.

Rose was kicking dark fairy butt, but Logan had hidden himself, as he didn't want to get involved, but they saw the dark fairies leave but Rose knew from the look on Shrek's face, that Snowgre was in trouble.

"We're gonna go talk, Rose.

Go get something to eat, and see if Logan's okay." Brogan said.

She nodded leaving, but they were going to the War Room, where they could be alone.


	35. Taking Snowgre Away

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope Rose likes.**

**It's a little quiet on the review front.**

* * *

Brogan was stunned, after Shrek was telling him about how Snowgre's uncle had disapproved of him marrying his and Cookie's daughter, but he and Cookie were okay with it as Shrek agreed.

"Pitla's a fruit loop, Shrek.

Snowgre's allowed to make his own choice, as he's smart." he told him.

Shrek agreed, as he knew that Snowgre wasn't himself, after coming back from Snowia but unaware that Rose had heard, but was angry at Snowgre's uncle, and needed to set things straight with his uncle.

She would go to Snowia later, when the others were asleep along with the resistance but Logan was stunned, and wanted to help Snowgre.

She then saw Shrek leave, but hoped that Snowgre was okay, as she went to get some rat cakes.

* * *

Leah and Ogre Child arrived at the swamp, but noticed that nobody was there, which was odd, but they saw an note on the door, as it said they were out and not to go in the house, but they needed to do something until Shrek and the others got back, but Leah had an idea.

"Wanna play Cloud Hunt, Ogre Child?" she asked.

The dark blue skinned female ogre was curious, as the Summer breeze blew through her long tendril like black hair.

"What is Cloud Hunt, Leah-kun?" she asked.

"It's like hide and seek, and I count and you hide, but you can hide anywhere you want, but Shrek's house is off limits, okay?" she said.

She nodded, knowing she and Night Wish played games together, as Leah was counting, but smirked going into Shrek's house, but Leah was stunned after counting to a hundred, but her hazel eyes widened seeing Ogre Child was in the swamphouse, but went in after her.

"Are you insane, dude?

Shrek-kun could be back, soon!" she said.

They then heard the door open, as both females hid in the closet, as it was Fiona, but they needed to wait until they were gone, and then sneak out, but she was playing the drums, but singing, but they saw Izz causing chaos, as Ogre Child had called him but things were getting quiet.

"Go scope the scene, bro." Ogre Child said to Leah.

The light brown skinned female then snuck out of the closet, but peeked into the bathroom, but her eyes widened, as she saw something but ran back in, but Ogre Child wondered what she'd seen that made her blush.

But they then snuck out of there, but relieved.

* * *

Rose was in Snowia, but talking to Pitla, as she was stating how she felt about his opinions of her marrying Snowgre, but she then left, as she was angry about it, as she left.

Pitla sighed, as he didn't want Snowgre to hate him, as Snowia needed their heir but Rose wasn't royal and he didn't want to upset Snowgre's parents, in case they returned.

He needed time to think.

But Rose returned to the resistance hideout before everybody was awake, but Logan was curious, about how his sister's adventure had went, but she was angry but he understood, as their parents were okay with it, making her smile.

"You're right, Logan." she said.

She needed to see Snowgre at once, as the marriage was going ahead without Pitla's blessing, but hoped he liked it.

* * *

Snowgre was upset, seeing the royal guards of Snowia, as Shrek was mad at Pitla for doing this to Snowgre as he but knew it was Snowgre's choice of who he marriws but Pitla saw the guards knock Snowgre out, as he saw stunned but Eose was angry, as they left.

She was angry, at she would get Snowgre back anyway.


	36. Seeking Forgiveness

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Rose for reviewing.**

**Shrek and the gang go to Snowia, to help Snowgre but Pitla's feeling guilty but maybe he can make up for it.**

* * *

Snowgre woke up groggily in his uncle's cabin, as he remembered that the royal guards had captured him and taken him from his fiance, but scowled seeing Pitla there, but he knew that his nephew was angry at him, and would cool down soon.

"I did it for your own good, Snowgreia.

Your parents would want you to marry somebody who was royal, like they planned.

I never meant to hurt you, Snowg." he said.

"Being royal doesn't matter to me, Uncle.

i would have thought that my parents would want me, to be happy." Snowgre told him.

Pitla then heard Shrek yelling, as Snowgre smirked, knowing his friends and family would help him.

He then saw his cousin enter, but hugged him.

"You okay, Snowg?" Shrek asked.

"I'm fine, cuz.

Thanks for coming, as my uncle's a fruit loop." he said.

"Well, we care about ya, Snowg.

The others are here too, as they were concerned." he said.

Rose scowled, but hugged Snowgre as it made her relieved her.

"I'm glad, you're okay, Snowg." she said kissing him.

Pitla was in awe seeing both young ogres, but realised he was wrong, but they left before he could say to them.

He would go there, and make up for his actions, but hoped Snowgre would forgive him, for being a jerk but would give them his blessing.

He then left Snowia.

* * *

Snowgre was relieved, as he was with Rose in the forest stargazing, but the female ogre knew that Snowgre's uncle was a fruit loop, but Snowgre was quiet about things, as she understood after telling him her idea, and was resting her head on his fuzzy shoulder, as her red hair covered her trumpet shaped ears.

"Snowg, everything will be fine." she told him.

But he was unaware that his uncle was at the swamp, smoothing things over but he was going back there but kised Rose goodnight.

"Everything will be fine, Snowg.

Just trust me." she said as she watched him leave.

She then went into the hideout, as she was tired from what had happened but hoped he was fine, as Snowgre returned to the swamp, but his jade green eyes widened seeing his uncle there, but calmed down, after Fiona explained.

"I'm just gonna go to bed." Snowgre told them.

Shrek knew that Snowgre just needed some time but he was making squtters, but Fiona was hoping that Leah and the others could help.

"We should give him some room, Pitla." she said.

The triplets were already in bed.

Pitla sighed, but knew Snowgre would forgive him.

* * *

Snowgre growled, resting his head on his pillow in his room, as he was tired and annoyed by what had happened but wanted to forgive his uncle, but hoped that if he and Rose had kids, he wouldn't force being royal on them.

He yawned, as he was tired but was out like a light, as Shrek entered but smiled.

He knew that Pitla's actions had seriously hurt the young half yeti and ogre male's feelings, but would try to make amends.

He then wrapped the blankets around him, but hoped that he'd be okay.

He then left.

He knew that a lot of things were going on.

* * *

Leah along with Carley were still awake that night, in the Robert's house, but were in the red head's room, as Carley was thinking about Snowgre, as she knew that Pitla needed to make amends, with Snowgre, as Leah and Rose agreed, as the Dutch gitl was sleeping over.

"He just made a mistake, guys." Rose said, as Leah agreed.

"Yeah, but he and Snowgre were close, and now his actions have pulled them apart." Carley told them.

Leah and Rose understood her point.

They hoped that things would be okay, in the swamp.

They then saw Fiona show up, but Leah blushed, remembering the other day, when she and Ogre Child had played Cloud Hunt and hid in Shrek's closet, but the ogress was hanging out with them.

"Is Snowgre feeling better, after today?" Rose asked her.

"Sort of, Rose.

He's asleep, back at the swamp.

I was wondering, if you guys could help, as it would mean a lot." she answered.

They nodded in reply.

"Thanks, guys.

I knew, that I can count on you." she said.

But Leah was coming up with ideas, for it.


	37. Making Up With His Uncle

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Rose for reviewing as she loves it, and knows she's been patiently waiting.**

**Snowgre gets help with making up with his Uncle Pitla.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Rose was sitting outside the swamp, strumming her guitar that she'd made as Snowgre was with her, but he was still mad at his uncle Pitla even though he was trying to make up with him.

He smiled seeing his cousin's friends here, as they were hugging him but he knew that they supported the marriage thing, as he saw a serious look on Rose's face, as the Dutch girl had something to say.

"I know your uncle tried to pull you apart from somebody you love, but he's family, Snowg.

Maybe you two should make up, you know?" she said.

The young half ogre and yeti male sighed, as he knew she was right, but found it hard to get his words out.

"We'll help, okay?" Leah said as he smiled.

"Thanks, guys." he said.

"You're welcome, as it's what friends do." she replied.

They then went tyo find Pitla as he was in the forest, but he was stunned, seeing Snowgre and his friends but they were talking.

"I'm really sorry Snowgreia, about what I did.

I see now, that you and Rose love each other." he said.

Snowgre then hugged him, smiling which made Pitla happy, as they had a wedding to plan, but knew things were going right.

Rose was relieved hearing that Pitla approved of them getting married, but she saw her parents show up, as they along with Fiona and Shrek and Pitla planning the wedding.

She knew that Snowgre had gone to the Cavern but was going there, knowing Shrek's human friends were there.

* * *

Merlin smiled, as his apprentice was doing well with the new spells he was teaching her, but sensed she was concerned about Elicari, but knew she and the others could handle it, but she grew frustrated after a spell went wrong, but he knew she got discouraged when things got wrong or like this.

"Don't give up, as it was almost perfect.

Sometimes these things happen, even to wizards like myself." he said.

The red head's eyes widened, at his words, as she knew he'd never made mistakes, apart from turning her best friend into a boy or switching Donkey and Puss into each other's bodies.

"I guess you're right, Merlin.

I'm just worried, about the Elicari thing, as it seems like only Rose is a match for her." she told him.

"Maybe, but you're a match for her too, you know.

You're a gifted sorceroress, with a strong heart." he told her.

She smiled, as he was right but she needed to go see how Shrek and the others were doing, as Merlin understood.

"Go ahead, as training is done for today." he said.

She then used her magic, to transport herself to the swamp as they were back from the Cavern, as Leah hugged her.

"I was training, with Merlin." she told her.

She was happy, hearing that Snowgre had made up with his uncle, but the wedding was happening in a few days, but noticed that Elicari had been quiet for a while, but had recieved word from Maggi, that she was biding her time.

"I think, we should prepare for a fight." Brogan said.

Carley agreed, as she knew it would happen, but they would prepare for the fight.

* * *

Pitla smiled, watching the party that was happening in the resistance hideout, as it was different from the parties they had back in Snowia, as Brogan and the other ogres were loud but Shrek smiled, as it was typical of Brogan having a wild party, as Pitla was drinking wine, but Snowgre was dancing with Rose.

"This is nice, huh Pitla?" he said.

"Yeah, it is.

If only Snowgreia's parents could see this, as they'd be proud of their son.

They still haven't been found, you know?" he said.

"Maybe they're lost, Pitla." Leah said as he agreed.

But she saw Snowgre clutch his head, as he could sense his parents somewhere, but in the human world, in the woods near where Leah lived, but Pitla could sense it too.

"Told you, we'd find them." Shrek said to him.

He saw Pitla remove his furry hand from his head, but saw Snowgre do the same, but was putting his necklace on, as he needed to go to Earth.

"Just be careful, Snowg." Shrek said as he nodded.

"I will, cuz.

Earth." he said, as his charm glowed.

He then vanished in a flash of light.

Leah knew that Snowgre might need help, as she used her charm, but told her best friend to stay, but hoped that Snowgre was okay.


	38. Reunited

**A/N**

**Here's even more of the story, but hope Rose likes it.**

**Snowgre is finally reunited with his long lost parents, but they're proud of him and happy.**

**I love where this is going.**

* * *

Snowgre was stunned, sensing his parent's auras from the tree fort that they'd built a long time ago, but entered seeing his parents asleep, as his heart pounded like a drum seeing them as he hadn't seen them for many years since he was little, as he placed a hand on his mother's shoulder, as her jade green eyes fluttered open, but widened.

"S-Snowgreia, is that you?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it's me.

Where the heck, have you guys been?" he asked.

She and her husband, Jermaine could see the worry on his face, as they held hands, as they vanished in a flash of light but appearing in the swamp, but saw Pitla hugging them with joyful tesrs in his eyes, as they had been apart for so long.

"You should be proud, of Snowgreia." Pitla told them.

He was explaining everything to them, as he and them were returning to Snowia, but would return later, as Snowgre hugged them.

Rose smiled, silently watvhing the scene, knowing how badly Snowgre had wanted to be reunited with his parents.

She wuped tears away, as she was going back to the resistance hideout, but Logan wondered what was going on, but she'd let Snowgre tell him.

She then went to bed, exhausted.

* * *

Snowgre was already awake, the next morning as he saw Fiona making breakfast, but the half yeti and ogre male was helping her, as she found out from Shrek but knew he'd always wanted to be with his parents, as they were making pancakes, as they saw Shrek join them.

"Morning, guys." he said.

"Morning, Big Green." Snowgre said.

Shrek rolled his eyes, as that was an nickname Leah called him, but Snowgre decided to call him it too, but knew he was being smart, but he knew something amazing had happened late last night.

"I know, about your parents being back." he replied.

Snowgre nodded, smiling as he knew they were probably getting resettled into the castle, after not being there for so long but he was feeling better.

They and the others were getting ready for the day, but stunned, seeing their friends fighting off dark fairies, but sent them packing.

"You guys okay?" Artie asked Leah.

"I'm fine, as you know me.

Elicari thinks her dark friends would scare us, but she's wrong." she replied.

Artie didn't notice that he had a few bruises on him, as a certain red headed sorceror's apprentice was using Arian magic to heal him, as he smiled.

"You're welcome, Artie." she said blushing.

They were going back to the swamp, but saw Snowgre in a good mood.

* * *

But in Snowia, Snowgre's parents were resettling into the castle they called home, as they hadn't been home in many years, but needed to rest, after what they've been through, as Pitla smiled knowing that they needed to rest.

He knew that Snowgre wanted to be with them, as he hadn't seen them in many years as he knew he was with Shrek at the swamp, but he went there as he knew that Snowgre was feeling better.

Fiona saw him, enter, as she hugged him but wondered how Snowgre's parents were doing.

"They're resting, Fiona." he told her.

She said that Snowgre was with Rose and the others, as he was going to find his nephew, but he was at the Cavern.

"Hey, Uncle.

How's Mom and Dad?" he asked him.

"They're resting, Snowgreia.

They've been gone for many years, you know?" he said.

He understood, as he was just happy to have them back, and wondered if they'd be at the wedding, but Pitla said they might, as he'd told them about it.

"How did they react, when you told them?" Snowgre asked.

"They were excited, Snowgreia." he replied.

The young half yeti and ogre male was relieved that his parents approved of him getting married.

He was rocking out.


	39. Hanging Out in Snowia

**A/N**

**Here's more, but thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rose for reviewing.**

**Snowgre's spending some time in Snowia, with his folks.**

**.**

* * *

Pitla was in Snowia with Snowgre's parents but were planning Snowgre's wedding, but Snowia seemed full of life, now the King and Queen were back.

But they saw an icy dragon, as it was one that belonged to Snowgre, as he had found it's egg, when he was four, but had bonded with the dragon.

"Let's go!" they heard somebody yell.

It was Snowgre, as the dragon got excited, as it tackled the young half yeti and ogre male, as he hadn't been there for a long while, as Pitla hugged him.

"I wanted to hang out here, for a while.

Since I haven't seen my folks, in a while." he told him.

Snowgre then saw some of the ogre kids there as they were throwing snowballs at him, as it annoyed him but they'd done it to him and teased him, since he was a kid.

"Whatcha ya think you're doing, Fuzzball?

Your lame parents are back, but they probably forgot about you." they said.

Pitla growled, knowing those punks were so mean to Snowgre, but he knew his nephew never listened to them, but saw him leave but heading to the castle, as he wanted to be alone for a while.

"Snowgreia, are you okay?

You look a little down." his mother said.

"It's nothing, Mom.

Just some punks, being weird.

They said, that you and Dad forgot about me." he said.

The half yeti and ogre female understood, as she and her husband hadn't forgotten him.

"Your father and I never stopped looking for you, Snowgreia.

After we escaped from the hunters, we were trying to find our way back to Snowia but it was rough, but we never stopped hoping that you were out there.

You've grown up wonderfully, in that time.

Rose's lucky, to hve somebody like you to marry.

You don't have to be a King in training, if you don't want to.

Pitla told us, about that." she said.

A smile crossed Snowgre's face, at her words, as he hugged her.

"Thanks, Mom.

You and Dad rock, you know that?" he said.

Sora laughed, at him.

She was happy to be reunited, with her son, but unaware that another child was on the way, but the royal doctor needed to see her, as she left, but Snowgre grabbed his snowboard, as he was ready to shred.

But Artie and Shrek were hanging out in the human world, with Carley, Leah and Rose, as they were going out and having fun but were playing Skylanders while Leah was getting ready, but Carley and Rose were teaching them how to play, as Carley had put her Hex figure on the portal, as it appeared in the game, but kicking butt.

"That's awesome, guys!" Artie said.

Rose agreed, as Leah was dressed, and they could leave, but Ogre Child showed up in pubky attire, but Artie was anxious, knowing how she liked hanging around Shrek, plus Fiona wasn't here to stop her.

"Don't worry, Artie.

She'll be fine, I promise." Carley told him.

Shrek watched, as the dark blue female ogre opened a portal to Japan, as Carley, Leah and Rose were excited as they went through.

They were ready for some serious fun, but Artie and the others were planning Snowgre's stag night, which was coming up.


	40. A Huge Surprise

**A/N**

**Here's more, and thanks to Rose for reviewing.**

**Sorry I didn't update last night, as I was on Skype with my good nakama Inyunaruto365.**

**Snowgre finds out, that he'll be an older brother, but is happy.**

**But while in Japan, Shrek finds out that some of his friends are ninjas, but training for a long while.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Snowgre noticed that his mother was acting odd, but was curious, as he wondered what Shrek and the others were doing, but was calling Leah's phone but no answer.

"That's odd, as she always has her phone on." he mumured.

"Snowgreia, there's something we need to talk about." Pitla said.

The young half ogre and yeti male hoped that it wasn't about him marrying Rose, but Pitla shook his head.

"It's your mother, Snowgreia.

She's going to have another baby, a girl." he said.

A broad smile crossed Snowgre's face at his uncle's words, but knew it was going to be awesome, as Pitla understood his nephew's joy.

"I'm glad you're happy, Snowgreia." he said.

He nodded in reply.

He then went to go snowboarding, but saw Rose show up, as the female ogress kissed her husband to be.

"Whatcha ya doing here, Rose?" he asked.

"Leah and the others went on some wild adventure, so I figured I'd come hang out with you." she said.

Snowgre smiled, as he'd wanted to teach her snowboarding for a long while.

"Yeah, let's go!" he said excitedly.

But while having fun in Tokyo, Ogre Child sensed trouble, as a gang of ogre punks were surrounding them, but Leah knew they were gonna fight, but Rose was curious about this, but Shrek was irked, and a little worried, but his hazel eyes widened, seeing Carley, Leah, Jen and Ogre Child making hand signs like Naruto, as chakra emitted, but he saw headbands on them.

Ogre Child had a black one around her head, Jen had his around his waist, Leah had hers on her head, but Carley wore hers around her neck like Hinata.

"Wow, since when are you guys Jonin?

How come you haven't told me?" he asked.

"We'll explain later, Shrek-kun.

Let's take care of these punks, Your Highness." Ogre Child said as Carley nodded.

A chinese dragon seal appeared on her neck, but one appeared on the Queen of Aria's cheek, as they ecame a powerful dragon demon, which took care of them, as the gang ran off scared, as they became normal.

"That is always awesome, when you two do that." Jen said as Rose agreed.

"Let's go get something, to drink." Leah said.

They agreed, but Artie was in awe, but was just as curious as Shrek, but were sitting down at a table in a cafe.

"We've been training as ninjas, for many years.

During the summer, Leah and I along with Jen and Ogre Child would take trips to Konoha, and learn from Kakashi-sensei, but we were gonna tell you guys.

Leah wants to tell Fiona, about the ninja thing too.

I'm sorry, we didn't tell you." Carley explained.

"Hey, it's okay.

It was awesome, how you guys took care of those jerks." Shrek said.

She smiled drinking peach ice tea.

They hoped that Snowgre was okay, but they'd see him later, but knew Brogan was planning his stag night, but were planning to go to the Poison Apple Pub, but Shrek disagreed with that idea, knowing they just wanted to drink beer.

He hoped things were okay, in Snowia.

But Ogre Child clutched her head, as she sensed an Arian aura in the market, as she saw a Dragonpus in a cage, which angered her and Carley.

"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" she asked.

Ogre Child nodded, using her Star Wish Ogreix to scare the poachers, as the dark red haired female opened the cage, as the black scaled Dragonpus was in her arms, but scared as she understood.

"It's okay, little one.

Those jerks are gone now." she said soothingly.

The Dragonpus then calmed down at her touch, but Leah and the others saw she was getting attached to it, like Ogre Child with Night Wish, her dragonpus.

"We should go now, guys." Artie said.

Ogre Child agreed, as she opened a portal back to the swamp, as they went through, but hoped things were okay.

Snowgre laughed, as he and Rose were throwing snowballs at each other in the forest, but having fun, as they saw Pitla show up, but Rose was wary of him, but Snowgre sensed he had something important.

"Your mother's in the infirmary, Snowgreia.

The baby's coming!" he said, as Snowgre was stunned.

He and Rose then went with him to the castle, but was excited about being an older sibling, but Rose knew he could do it.

Pitla then heard the sounds of a baby crying, as they entered, but approached the infirmary, but saw an infant in Sora's arms, as it was half yeti and ogre but had light blue skin but her body was covered with white fur, like her parents and brother.

"Aw, she's adorable, Mom!

Whatcha ya gonna call her?" Snowgre asked his mother.

"Yolei Myerson, honey." she said, as Snowgre liked it.

But Yolei was smiling, looking at Snowgre as Sora placed her in his arms, but Snowgre smiled.

He heard her giggle, wrapping her tiny finger around his.

"I think we gonna get along, just fine." he said rocking her gently.

Rose smiled, watching the scene, but knew one day, they would have kids too, as she knew that Snowgre would be a fine father.

"We need to check her out, Your Highness." the doctor said.

Sora then took Yolei from Snowgre but she whimpered as the doctor was examining her, but Snowgre playing the guitar seemed to calm her.

"I think we've got an new Punk Princess in training, huh?" he said as Rose smiled.


	41. Being A Good Brother

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope Rose likes it.**

**Snowgre's adjusting to being a big brother, to Yolei but he enjoys it and it might make him want to be a father someday.**

**I hope you guys like.**

Later that night in the castle in Snowia, Yolei was crying as she didn't want to sleep and Sora and Jermaine couldn't get their newborn to sleep.

They knew that she might keep the entire castle up all night, as Snowgre entered, wearing pyjamas and wondered what was going on.

"Yolei won't go to sleep, honey.

Your father and I have been trying, but failing." she told him.

"Is it okay, if I try?

Sometimes at the swamp, I can get the triplets to sleep, when they don't wanna go to bed." he told her.

"Sure, Snowgreia." Sora said.

He then walked into Yolei's nursery, as his sister was in her crib.

"Hey, Yolei.

You don't wanna sleep, huh?

Maybe I can help, you know?" he said.

He then got his guitar, as he knew she liked music, but playing a lullaby that Uncle Pitla sang to him, when he was little but it was working, as Yolei was quietening down, but she was asleep.

The young half ogre and yeti male smiled, seeing Yolei asleep but left her to sleep.

Both his parents were in awe, seeing that Yolei was asleep.

"Thanks, Snowgreia.

You're a good big brother to her, you know?" Sora said.

Snowgre nodded, going back to his room, but found Rose asleep, as he climbed back into bed, but snuggling beside her and giving her most of the blanket.

Later that morning, Snowgre and Rose were in the dining room, but saw Jermaine trying to feed Yolei breakfast, but things were getting messy, as it was cute but Snowgre knew that not being parents for a long while had affected them, but he was helping feed his little sister, along with Rose as it was sweet, but Sora knew that Snowgre could help them out, knowing they hadn't been parents for many years, as Rose saw a sad look in their eyes everytime they looked at Snowgre.

"Snowg, you should look after Yolei for a while, okay?" Rose said.

He nodded, as he saw a drum kit, knowing he could teach his sister to play, as she went to find Jermaine and Sora, but they were in the royal gardens feeling bad.

"How come you guys are sad, when you look at Snowgre?

He's not mad, you know?

Even when you guys weren't around, other members of your family were looking out for him." she said.

Her words had struck an nerve with the rulers of Snowia, but understood.

"We know, that he's not mad.

We weren't there, when he needed us.

That's why we're finding it hard, with Yolei.

But we wanna try, and raise her, like her brother." Sora said.

"I know she'll be great, as she has you guys, and Snowgre.

Along with the rest of your family, like me." she said.

They smiled, as they knew she was right, but heard loud drumming and laughter coming from the throne room, as Rose smiled, beckoning Jermaine and Sora over, as they saw Snowgre and Yolei playing drums, but knew they were having fun.

They chuckled, leaving them alone, but knew it was almost Yolei's naptime.

Rose saw Snowgre go with his mother, as he was helping her put Yolei down for sleeping.

But in the swamp, Leah watched as her nakama was playing with the dragonpus that she'd rescued, but Shrek and Artie knew that she was getting attached to it, as she wanted to have it as her pet.

"Are you sure, kiddo?

You know how to take care, of a pet?" Shrek asked.

The red haired female nodded, feeding the jet black scaled Dragonpus a worm cookie.

"Yep, as I watched my sister take care of her dog, back home." she replied.

Leah wondered where Snowgre was, the last few days, but Shrek knew he was in Snowia, bonding with his long lost parents but had missed the stag night they'd planned for him, and unaware he had a sister.

"Maybe we should go, see where he is." Ogre Child said.

"Nope, we should leave him alone.

He's probably bonding, with his parents.

He hasn't seen them, in a long while." Shrek told her.

Leah agreed, as she and her nakama had to go home.

"Earth." they said, as their charms glowed.

The red haired female had the Dragonpus in her arms, as they vanished in a flash of light.

Shrek knew that dragonpus was going to drive Leah's friends crazy, as Ogre Child was going after them.

He hoped that Snowgre was okay.


	42. Taking Care of Elicari

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that Inyunaruto365 and Rose enjoy.**

**Shrek and the others travel to the darkest parts of the Fae Kingdom ro defeat Elicari, once and for all.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Rose sighed, after she and the others had just fought off more of Elicari's faerie minions, but knew they had to fight the Fairy Godmother's dark hearted niece once and for all, as they agreed.

"We need to go, to the Fae Kingdom.

That's where we'll find Elicari, and defeat her." Rose said.

Leah agreed, as they could do it, but needed to prepare, as this battle would be intense but it would be worth it, if both Far, Far Away and the Fae Kingdom were safe from jerks like Elicari.

"Portalus Openus." Ogre Child said.

Star Wish Ogreix emitted from her slender dark blue skinned hands, as it created a portal leading to the Fae Kingdom as they went through, along with Shrek.

The portal closed, after they'd went through.

* * *

Elicari saw that Shrek and the others were in her domain, but saw that they'd came to defeat her, but she sent dark faeries to take care of them, but she would make sure that Far, Far Away would be hers, as she already had Artie's crown from the last time she'd attacked Far, Far Away.

"Soon, the kingdom will be mine, and nothing will stop me!" she said.

She then sent dark faeries after them.

* * *

Leah and the others were in their Armourix suits, but they saw dark faerties, along with Elicari's guardian beast, as Leah, along with Ogre Child and Rose were taking care of Elicari, as Carley, Jen and Shrek were taking care of the dark faeries and the guardian beast.

They managed to take care of them, but Jen realised that the beast was somebody under a curse, as he used his Star Wish Ogreix to take care of the curse,

They saw a Fae warrior standing in the beast's place, as he bowed before them.

"Thank you, for breaking the curse that Elicari placed on me.

She polluted these parts of the Fae Kingdom with her dark magic but these parts will be healed, once she is defeated." he said as they understood.

They hoped that their friends were doing okay, fighting Elicari, but saw the darkness lifting, as Shrek had a feeling Elicari had been defeated, seeing Ogre Child and Rose return, but Leah was in Ogre Child's arms but was tired from using too much magic.

Carley was relieved, opening a portal back to Far, Far Away, as they went through, but the portal closed after they'd went through but now the Fae Kingdom was safe once more.


	43. Keeping A Secret

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that Inyunaruto365 and Rose enjoy.**

**Iy's the last month of Summer, so the gang are making the most of it.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**Some parts of this chapter were inspired by my recently discovered broken tooth.**

* * *

Artie smiled, seeing them return from the Fae Kingdom but the young King of Far, Far Away was preparing for another ball, but Leah, along with Rose were excited but needed to rest, as the battle had tired them out, but were going back to their world for a while, along with Carley and return later.

"Earth." they said, as their charms glowed with magic.

They then vanished in a flash of light, but they would return later.

Snowgre saw Artie look a little down, as he hugged him and Shrek.

"I thought, you were still in Snowia, bro." Artie said.

"Yeah, but I missed you guys." he replied.

Shrek smiled, knowing his cousin liked having fun, and causing chaos here, as they saw that Rose had went back to the resistance but was coming to the party.

"So, anything fun happen?" Snowgre asked Shrek.

"Yep, like taking care of a dark hearted relative of the Fairy Godmother." he replied.

The half ogre and yeti male's jade eyes widened, as he was curious about it, but were going to the swamp.

He could tell, that something was bothering his cousin, but knew he wouldn't tell him.

He'd find out sooner or later.

* * *

It was night time in Far, Far Away, but a party was at full swing, at the castle, as it was the Midsummer Ball, even though it was August, as Leah and her friends were having fun, as she and Rose were wearing kimonos, but Carley was wearing punky attire, turning many heads, seeing her dance with Artie, as they were cute.

Fiona knew those two were close friends, and knew it would be a long distance relationship anytime the red headed gitl went to Earth.

Leah was dancing with her, but Shrek didn't mind.

But he noticed his best human friend wasn't eating, but unaware that her tooth was hurting, but she was being strong, as always but only Ogre Child knew.

"i'm fine, Shrek-kun." she replied.

His brotherly instincts were kicking in, but knew that Ogre Child would tell him, as a devious smile crossedf his face.

""is it okay, if we talk in private, Ogre Child." he said.

She blushed, as she went with him, but saw her best nakama hold her cheek, as her tooth was sore, but knew she was going to the dentist on Thursday, to get it checked.

She hadn't wanted to tell Shrek or the others, as it was a little embarrassing, but hoped that Ogre Child wouldn't spill the coffee beans.

"Well, you are her best friend, mi nakama.

Unless Shrek kisses her, to get it out of her." Leah said.

The dark red haired girl hoped so, as the dark blue skinned Shooting Starix Ogarian Knight of the Night was loyal to her, but hoped that Leah was right.

* * *

Shrek's dark brown eyes widened, after Ogre Child told him what had happened, but he felt bad, as he knew Carley sometimes didn't brush because of him, but Ogre Child placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Shrek-kun.

I'm sure, that the dentist will help, as they're there to help.

Like with the Monstrous Nightmare, in Riders of Berk which she, Leah and her Queen watched all the time, but hoped it would be okay.

Shrek smiled, at her words.

He knew she was okay, as they went back to the party.

Artie wondered what was wrong with his friend.

Ogre Child had told Shrek to keep what was happening a secret, but saw Carley holding her cheek in pain, but used Star Wish Ogreix to numb the tooth.

"Thanks, Ogre Child.

Hopefully, the dentist will know what's wrong." she told her.

"It should help, Your Highness." she told her.

Carley hugged her, but it made her cheek hurt.

She hoped that the dentist could help her.


	44. Getting Their Own Place

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**Shrek and the others are helping their human friends build a place for themselves to live in.**

**It was inspired, after reading Shrek comcs the other day, where he was fixing up the house.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

A few days had passed in Far, Far Away dsince the ball but Leah had an idea, as she and her nakama needed their own place to live in, when they came to Far, Far Away a lot, as Shrek understood, but was a little nervous, remembering the last time he'd done house improvements.

"Don't worry, bro.

We'll be fine, okay?" Leah said.

Carley couldn't help but smirk, knowing why Shrek was so anxious about this, knowing Fiona had told the others about the time they were fixing the house, which led to hilarious antics.

"You think we could put a bar, in it?

Like the clubhouse, you tried to build?" she said.

Leah wondered what her nakama meant, but Ogre Child knew what her Queen meant but both of them were recovering from a tooth extraction.

Only Jen and Leah knew this, but this was helping them keep their minds off it.

"We're gonna need supplies, guys." Leah said.

"You could try the Castle Depot, Leah." they heard Fiona say.

Shrek agreed with her, but leaving Donkey to watch the kids, as he would end up buying the entire store, but Bronx and Izz were coming with them, but Jen smirked knowing things would be chaotic.

Fiona was going with them, but stunned that Ogre Child wasn't talking or making comebacks at her, but Shrek was worried, as Carley wasn't talking either, but Leah was telling him why, as Ogre Child didn't want them to know, but Fiona felt bad.

They then made it to the Castle Depot, but they were grabing carts, but Izz had a crazy idea, as the others went inside, but Bronx smiled, seeing what his little brother was up to.

"Cart jousting, huh?" Bronx said.

The silver grey furred male Psammead nodded smiling.

"Yep, as it could be an new Arian sport." he replied.

"Let's do this, bro." Bronx said getting in a cart.

Both male Psammeads liked watching Jackass, as Leah liked watching it, but Bronx knew it would give Izz crazy ideas, even though Leah's Human Rocket story hadn't fazed him.

He hoped that Leah and the others wouldn't find out, but were wearing helmets.

* * *

"So, how're you feeling, after the other day?

Leah told us, about you and Ogre Child getting a tooth pulled out." Shrek said to Carley.

The red haired female nodded, but told him dsoftly.

She was wearing a Brave shirt with Merida and the triplet bears on it, which Shrek thought was cute, but saw the others return with the stuff they needed, but as they were paying, Jen heard laughter from the carriage lot.

"Guys, come see this!" he said as Ogre Child joined him.

Her dark eyes widened, seeing two carts overturned, and Bronx and Izz coming out from under them, wearing helmet but had bruises, scratches and cuts over them, from their game.

"Wow, what on Aria were you doing?

It looked cool, guys!" Leah said.

"It was cart jousting, and Izz's idea." Bronx said.

Carley was in awe, seeing them knowing that Izz had gotten the idea from Jackass, but would tend to them, once they got back to the swamp, but were going there now as they had what they neded.

"Let's go, guys." Fiona said as they left.

* * *

"What in Aria, made you think cart jousting was a good idea?" Carley asked Izz.

They were back at the swamp, but she was tending to her friends's wounds, as they were too great to heal using Arian magic, but the silver grey furred male Psammead knew she cared about him.

"I was trying, to invent an new sport.

Jackass gave me ideas, Your Highness." he said softly but whimpered.

She understood that he was trying to have fun, but getting hurt wasn't, but made him promise not to do anything like that again, as he ugged her, but heard her whimper, as he'd accidentally touched where her tooth hurt, but he was curious.

"It's okay, Izzard.

I have to eat, on the other side of my mouth, and drink after I eat.

Ogre Child too, as she's in the same pain." she said.

They heard Jen and Shrek arguing, making them worry, but saw they were arguing over the bar thing, but Ogre Child was sitting under a tree listening to music on Skullbeats, as she joined her, but the dark blue skinned female ogre hugged her.

"They're always fighting, over dumb things." she said.

"I know, bro.

They'll calm down soon." she replied.

They were listening to punk music, but Fiona smiled, after handling the dispute, but the house was finished, as they were proud of their efforts, but going for dinner, but saw Artie show up as he needed to talk to Leah for a few moments.

Shrek wondered what was going on, but saw Snowgre join them.

"Hey, Big Green." he said.

"Hey Snowg, what's up?" he asked.

The young half ogre and yeti male then gave them invitations, for his and Roses's wedding, as Fiona smiled along with him.

"Thanks, Snowg.

We're looking forward to going, along with the others." Shrek said.

Snowgre was happy, but wondered what was going on here, but in Snowia, Yolei his little sister had taken her first steps, but he was proud of her.

"Let's go get something, to drink.

Leah, you coming?" Shrek said as she nodded.

They then left, to go to the Poison Apple.

* * *

But at the Poison Apple, Shrek and Snowgre were drinking, but Leah was in awe seeing a sword fighting tournament was about to happen, as she had her katana with her, as she snuck off, but needed a disguise so Shrek wouldn't know what she was doing, but dressed like a swords ninja.

"Perfect, as nobody will know who I am." she said smiling.

She then went to enter.


	45. Getting Ready For the X Games

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that Inyunaruto365 and Rose will like it.**

**The Summer X Games are coming to Far, Far Away, and Shrek is excited, as he is an expert skateboarder, but shy about it, but is a good chance for him to show off but teaching Leah and Snowgre.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

The next day, Snowgre found out that the Summer X Games was going to be at Far, Far Away, but knew that his cousin was an awesome skateboarder but shy about it, as he did it in secret.

_i gotta tell Shrek this, as he'll love it._

_He kicks butt, at skateboarding._

The young half yeti and ogre male was going to the swamp, but found Shrek wasn't there, but saw that the skateboarding stuff in the clubhouse wasn't there, making him smirk as he knew where he was.

He was going to the local skate park, as his cousin always went there, when Fiona wasn't there or with her girlfriends.

He then found Shrek at the skate park, but with Leah and Carley as they were sitting on a bench.

"Hey, Big Green!" he said.

"Hey Snowg, what's up?" Shrek told him.

"The Summer X Games are coming here, bro." he replied.

"Sweet, bro, as Shrek can show off his skills." Leah said.

Carley nodded, as she'd been watching her brother ripping up the vert ramp, but knew that Shrek was shy about it.

"Maybe, as Fiona's going away with the kids, to visit Artie that weekend.

Meaning, that it could happen." he replied.

Snowgre was excited, but Shrek knew how badly his cousin wanted to compete, but they didn't have snowboarding, which Snowgre was amazing at.

"It's okay, Big Green.

You can teach me, how to shred, right?" he said.

Shrek nodded in reply, as he understood why Snowgre wanted to do this, but knew he and Leah would have a lot of bruises and cuts.

* * *

Leah and Snowgre were doing okay at the skateboarding, but Shrek was impressed but Carley was using Leah's camera taking photos but was impressed, but wanted to learn but didn't have good balance to skateboard.

She then was getting them soda and snacks as they'd need to recharge, but Shrek smiled at her, as she was helping them, even though she wasn't on the team, but he hugged her, as Leah was drinking soda.

"Thanks, bro.

You're being a big help, you know?" she told her.

They were having snacks, but were practising, but Snowgre understood why his cousin was feeling bad, as Carley was always wanting to do things with them and this was one thing she couldn't do.

He would help calm him down, later.

He was watching Shrek get big air, which made them impressed.

But Leah had an idea, knowing her friend liked to swim.


	46. Fun On the Beach

**A/N**

**Here's more, and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing, but hope she and Rose enjoy.**

**Shrek and the gang are having fun at the beach, but one of their friends is busy, and hiding something from them but they find out, as she enters sword fighting tournaments, along with her friends Konjia and Leon.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was an normal day, but in Far, Far Away, Shrek and the gang were having fun, at the beach but Rose noticed that one of their friends wasn't here, as fIONA KNEW WHO SHE MEANT.

"Leah's busy, with stuff.

She told me, on DA." Rose said.

They had no idea, that Leah, along with Konjia and Leon entered sword fighting tournaments, to get money but hadn't told anybody about it, as their friends might be worried about it, but Rose knew and thought it was cool.

Bronx and Izz were lying on the warm sand, but Jen smiled knowing they were Psammeads and their kin liked sand and beaches.

He and Shrek were rubbing wax on surfboards, as they were going into the ocean to surf as Ogre Child was snorkelling but came up for air, joining the others and hugged Jen as water dripped from her long tendril like black hair, but had hidden her Star Ogre wings.

"I guess, Leah-kun's not coming huh?" she said as Carley nodded.

She wondered what Leah was doing, that she kept a secret, as they were friends and told each other everything.

"I'll ask Konjia, Your Highness.

She'll know, what's going on." Ogre Child said.

The purple red haired girl nodded, as she hoped that her friend was okay.

But they were having fun on the beach.

* * *

Leah woke up, around two in the afternoon, as she rubbed sleep from her eyes as she, Konjia and Leon had been in sword duels all night long, winning money but hadn't told their friends, but she felt guilty knowing the others would be worried about her, plus they didn't know how skilled she was with a sword.

"Maybe you should, as they'd be impressed.

We should tell them, Leah." Leon said to her.

The light skinned female nodded, knowing that they were on the beach getting dressed but put goggles over her eyes so her friends wouldn't see how tired she was, as Konjia and Leon were going too but knew they needed a break from the sword fighting.

"Hey, Leah." Fiona said hugging her.

The others were happy seeing her, as they were playing soccer, but Ogre Child smiled knowing that Konjia and Leon were hanging out with her and Jen.

She hoped that Leah would explain.


	47. En Garde!

**A/N**

**Here's more, and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing but hope she enjoys.**

**The gang find out that Konjia, Leon and Leah are master swordspeople, but a close friend enters the tournament, as she's great.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Konjia was sword fighting with Jen, as she was telling him about why she, Leon and Leah hadn't been around in a while, but he was impressed as he figured they could join the Swordfighter's League in Aria.

"Yeah, but it would be cool.

There's actually a tournament, in Far, Far Away later." Konjia told them.

Ogre Child was getting ideas, as she wanted to enter but had an idea creating a disguise, so she could enter.

"Are you sure, that this is a good idea?" Jen asked her.

She nodded, unsheathing her sword which had Japanese kanjis on it, but he smiled as she knew that she'd win.

"We should go, guys." Jen said.

Shrek wondered what they were up to, but knew that Jen wouldn't tell him as they were going back to the swamp but Leah wondered what Konjia and Leah were doing.

Leon, along with Konjia and Leah were going to Drewhen for a while before the tournament but they had no idea what Konjoia had done.

They hoped to fight fiercely tonight.

Fiona hoped that they'd see them later, as she and Snow were going to the tournament, but Leah sighed knowing she had to wear her disguise.

* * *

izz was in awe, hearing what Leah and her friends from Drewhen were doing, as he knew that their friends had probably entered, as Ogre Child was wearing an ninja outfit unsheathing her sword, as she saw her Queen watch, but hoped that she wouldn't get carried away, as the dark blue skinned ogre female nodded.

"Don't worry, Your Highness." she said resheathing it.

The purple red haired Queen of Aria saw her leave to go to Far, Far Away, but wasn't going as it was at night, but had wished her luck, and had a feeling she might win.

Izz sighed as they were ordering pizza.

"I hope, things go well, Izzard." she said as he noded.

He hoped that things were going well.

* * *

Konjia along with Leon and Leah were sweating, as the competition was fierce, but the mysterious ninja swordfighter was tough, but they hoped that they'd reveal themselves if they won, and Konjia had an idea who it might be, seeing Jen drinking a Fuzzy Navel, as Leon sighed.

"The final is coming, ladies and gentlemen!

The Ninja of Fury against the Wolf Chick." the host said.

Leah saw Konjia growl as she hated when people in Drewhen said that to her, but Leah saw them both unsheath their swords but Leah's dark brown eyes widened seeing the sword of the ninja fighter, as it looked like Ogre Child's but thought they were just watching.

"En garde, Konjia!" Ogre Child growled from behind her ninja mask.

Konjia smiled, knowing that voice, as they were fighting and having fun as nobody in Drewhen matched her skills besides Leon.

Suddenly her sword slipped out of her hands, as both Leah and Leon were stunned seeing Konjia lose.

"The winner, the Ninja of Fury!" the host said.

Jen smirked seeing his wife unmask herself, as her long tendril like black hair covered her pointed ears, as Leah smirked.

They hugged, but Ogre Child handed the money to Leah, as her dark brown eyes widened.

"Are you sure, as you won?" she asked her.

"Yep, as you need it more than me, Leah-kun.

I just did it, for fun." she replied.

Leah smiled, as she knew her friend was being noble, but were having fun.

Jen smiled seeing this.

He was proud of his wife, for doing that.


	48. Cooling Down

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**Shrek and his friends are hanging out, but having fun.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

But Leah woke up later that afternoon, as she'd slept all day, after the swordfighting fun she and the others had, but had called in sick for college that day, seeing her best friend return from being at college all day in Far, Far Away along with Merlin's classes.

"Hey, bro, feeling better?" she asked yawning.

Leah saw her yawn but go to her room, as Izz saw her crash on her bed, but was dream tapping in his Queen's mind, as he loved seeing what she dreamt about, but hoped she'd recover but Leah had told him what had happened last night.

He then was going to Aria for a while, until his Queen woke up, but he saw Ogre Child was swordfighting along with Jen, as they had joined the Swordfighter's Leagure.

"How's Leah, after lasty night?" Ogre Child asked him.

"Tired, as she ditched college today." he replied.

They would hang out in Far, Far Away later, but she was looking forward to it.

She was going there now, but heading to Farbuck's, as shre was having a smoothie as it was a hot September day, and sweat was on her face.

Artie then joined her, as he saw her Queen join them, as he blushed.

"Leah should be joining us very soon." she told him.

Artie then heard a commotion as Bronx and Izz were riding dragons through town, which made Ogre Child anxious in case the brothers did something stupid.

Leah saw Carley calm the dragons down, as she used Dragon Tongue as Bronx smiled at his friend and Izz blushed.

"Come on, guys.

Let's go have some coffee." she said.

Izz then got off the dragon's back along with Bronx as the dragons flew off, and Izz was racing to the coffeehouse as he wanted hot chocolate despite the fact it was a hot day as Ogre Child saw them join them.

They were going to the swamp, seeing the triplets playing with toy swords, knowing Leon had told them about yesterday, as Leah thought it was cute.

"Hey, guys." she said as they hugged her.

"Leon told us, about last night.

You guys are awesome, with swords." Felicia said as her brothers agreed.

Carley saw Ogre Child smile proudly, at her words.

They were having fun sword fighting, as Carley and Shrek were watching.

"So, how're you?

I guess, you've been busy at college, along with enrichment classes." he said as she nodded.

"You could say that, Shrek-kun." she replied.

He smiled, as Leah had given him her old laptop that she'd fixed and shown him how to use the Internet and use e-mails, so they emailed a lot.

"Leah had fun. last night.

At the tournament, I mean/" she replied.

Shrek nodded, as he'd heard that Ogre Child had won, but had given the money to Leah, which was sweet.

"Yep, as Leah told me earlier." she replied.

He then saw Bronx chasing Izz, having a feeling he'd done something to annoy his brother, but Leah laughed.

She hoped that her Mom wouldn't be mad, if she found out that she ditched college.

She had to go, but Carley would return later, but saw Snowgre focusing, as his eyes glowed turning the area around the swamp into a winter wonderland as it made Carley think of Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians which she loved along with Ogre Child.

"Snowgre Myerson, what did you do?" Shrek asked shivering.

He was in shorrts, wearing shades, but annoyed by Snowgre.

"I was overheating, and needed to cool down.

I'll reverse it, when I feel better." he replied.

Shrek understood, knowing that kids from Snowgre's realm were heat intolerant, and overheated in the sun.

The triplets were enjoying it, as they were throwing snowballs and having fun, along with Snowgre, but Shrek began sneezing along with Carley.

"Let's go inside, until it's hot again." he said as she nodded.

Snowgre was enjoying it but was feeling better and about to turn it back to hotter weather, but the triplets were upset.

"Why can't we have a snow day for longer, Snowgre?" Farkle said.

"I know you guys are having fun, but I promised Shrek I would, as soon as I feel better.

I'll make another snow day, I promise." he replied.

The triplets nodded, knowing he'd keep his word as he focused, as it became hot but Shrek was happy, but saw Snowgre leave.

He knew that Snowgre would return soon.


	49. Finding A Lost Dragonpus

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope Inyunaruto365 likes, as I loved her new chapter of Worchester Instituition on Deviant Art.**

**It's the first day of Fall in Far, Far Away, and the gang are doing their own things.**

**I hope you guys like, as I love writing it.**

* * *

It was the first day of September, as it was the first day back at college in Far, Far Away, but the purple red haired apprentice of Merlinwas looking forward to studying magic, but was going to Farbuck's as classes didn't start until eleven, but Artie was there at a table as he blushed seeing her.

"Hey, Pretty Eyes.

I see, that the new term starts today, huh?" the young King said.

She nodded in reply, drinking a smoothie as it was hot for September, but hoped that Snowgre wouldn't cover the town in snow, like he had with the swamp.

She saw the half yeti and ogre teen wearing a dark blue sweater, even though it was hot out, but it protected him from being overheated in the Sun.

"Hey, bro.

You ditching school, or something?" Artie asked him.

"Nope, Logan and I got suspended for a few weeks, but it was his fault." Snowgre told him.

Artie understood, as Logan was a troublemaker but but hoped that Shrek wasn't mad at his younger cousin but Snowgre was tired as he and Rose had been at a party all night.

"I should go, guys.

I'll see you later, okay?" Carley told him.

Artie and Snowgre nodded seeing her leave the coffeehouse, but Snowgre saw Artie sigh, as he knew that he liked her but had trouble saying it.

"Why don't you get Leah, to help?" Snowgre asked him.

"That's not a bad idea, Snowg.

I'll ask her, later." he said.

Snowgre was going to Musica Point, in the town where all the buskers and musicians hung out.

He saw Ogre Child there playing guitar as people were liking it.

He threw a coin into the baker boy cap beside her as she smiled.

"It was something, that my Queen inspired.

I'm gonna go back to Aria later, and train and fight dark hearted Arians." she told him.

Snowgre was curious, as he'd heard a lot about Aria from Jen, Bronx and Izz but wanted to go there, as the dark blue skinned female ogre smiled broadly, getting an idea.

"portalus Openus." she said as her Star Wish Ogreix emitted.

It created a portal leading to Latanis, the main city of Aria as they went through but it closed after they went through.

* * *

Shrek was wondering where Snowgre was, as the others hadn't seen him all day, but saw Jen join them, but said that Snowgre was in Aria, in Frostia, but saw Ogre Child tackle hug Shrek as Jen growled, but left before things got crazy, but Shrek smiled, seeing Leah as she gpot the dark blue skinned female ogre off him, which made him relieved.

"How was college, bro?" he asked her.

She was drinking a smoothie she'd gotten from Farbuck's but eating a cookie, as she was telling her ogre friend about her day, but wondered where Carley was as Ogre Child knew.

"She's at Musica Point, Leah-kun.

She loves performing there, you know?" Ogre Child told her.

Leah understood, as she knew that her best nakama loved to sing and wanted to perform, so understood seeing her join them, as Ogre Child hugged her along with Shrek, as they'd missed her hearing the purple red haired woman yawn.

"I'll come back later, once I take an nap okay?

Earth." she said, as her charm glowed with magic.

She then vanished in a flash of light, as Ogre Child sighed but knew her Quen was tired from college and magic classes with Merli made her tired.

"She'll come back, later." Shrek told her.

She then saw Konjia show up with Jin Li, Leah's huge pet wolf from Drewhen, but she loved hanging out with Konjia, as like her Queen with Leah, they'd became good frinds despite Konjia being angry sometimes.

Leah laughed, as Jin Li nuzzled her, as Fiona was amazed and curious at this.

"This is my wolf buddy, from Drewhen.

She's as big as Appa, from Avatar!" Leah said.

Ogre Child was curious, but saw Night Wish get angry lunging at the wolf, but Leah knew that the teenage Dragonpus was a little shy and didn't know how to make friends with others who weren't from Aria.

"Stop it, Jin!" Leah said using her chakra powers.

Ogre Child then saw Night Wish fly off, making her sad, as her long tendril like black hair covered her dark blue skinned face but Leah put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, she'll come back, I know it.

I guess, that Jin LI scared her, which was odd." she told her.

Ogre Child nodded, but was going to see how her Queen was doing, but she vanished in a haze of magic.

* * *

Ogre Child then appeared in her Queen's room seeing her still asleep, but Izz was standing guard over her, but the silver grey furred True King of Aria saw that something bothered her, as she was sad about Night Wish flying off, and hoped that maybe their Queen would help find Night Wish.

They then saw her wake up, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she hugged Ogre Child understanding she was upset, but went back to Far, Far Away.

They then found Night Wish at the swamp, asleep seeing Snowgre there.

"I found her, near Farbuck's.

She was really upset about something, so I calmed her down." he told thm.

Ogre Child hugged him, as she was happy to have Night Wish back but they were having fun.


	50. Preparing For Halloween

**A/N**

**Holy frijoles, this is the longest Shrek story I've written on here, as we've now reached fifty chapters.**

**It's October and nearly Halloween, and the gang are preparing.**

**I hope that Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter.**

**But thanks for the info about Jing Li.**

* * *

It was now October in their world, as Leah and her friends were at a pumpkin patch, as they were getting pumpkins to make jack o lanterns as Halloween was approaching, but knew that Shrek loved Halloween but were going back to the house.

Izz was in awe, seeing the pumpkins knowing that in Aria, the Day of Spirits was like Hallooween but different, as they were having fun.

"Duloc." Carley and Leah said holding hands, as their charms glowed with magic.

They then vanished in a flash of light, but appeared in Far, Far Away, but saw Halloween decorations making both females excited, but knew that there would probably be a party at the castle, but were going to the swamp, seeing jack o lanterns outside the swamphouse, as the triplets were playing.

"Hey, guys." Leah said as they hugged them.

Felicia smiled seeing her look at the decorations in the boxes, as they were excited, but Shrek and the others were going to decorate the place as soon as they got here, but Fiona was happy seeing they were here, but they wondered where Shrek was.

"He went, into town to get supplies." Fiona told them.

Ogre Child then appeared in a haze of magic as she smiled along with Izz seeing the decorations but Fiona was curious, wondering if they celebrated Halloween in Aria.

"Sort of, Fiona.

It's called the Day of Spirits, but Arians and humans in our kingdom become stronger in magic.

Yes, we trick and treat and stuff." Izz told her as Carley nodded.

She then saw Shrek return but hugged him, which made Leah smile.

* * *

But in the kitchen of the ogre movement, Cookie had made aesome treats for Halloween but wasn't letting anybody taste them yet, not even his father, but he saw Snowgre and Izz show up wearing ninja suits, as Snowgre had a vriefcase with him.

"Gentleogres, and Psammeads, I have the ultimate weapon for getting those treats." he said opening the case.

Izz smiled seeing paintball guns, knowing that he'd bought them the last time he'd visuted Earth.

"In Earth, these are considered weapons.

We can use these, to get those treats." Snowgre said loading the guns.

"How do you know, how to use these?" Logan asked.

"Leah showed me, bro." he replied as Izz smiled.

They then were firing paintballs, at the other members of the movement but Snowgre accidentally hit Rose in the ear, making Logan laugh.

"Nice one, Snowg!" he said.

Rose was irked, seeing her brother with some weapon and wearing an ninja suit, but saw their parents had been hit as well, but Izz was chowing down on treats but hoarding some for Logan and Snowgre.

Snowgre sighed as they left, before Rose realised he had helped Logan but was going back to the swamp, but Shrek was already talking to Brogan, but he looked angry seeing a paintball gun in his hands.

"Snowgre Myerson, you're so busted.

Go to your roon, okay?" Shrek said.

Izz smirked leaving, but was going to tell the others.


	51. Feeding Off Fear

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope that Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**It's nearly Halloween in Far, Far Away, but an new foe, the Nightmare King, Pitch is trying to ruin things but the gang will be able to stop them.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"So, Snowgre and Loan had a paintball war, in the resistance hideout?" Artie asked drinking coffee at Farbuck's.

"Yeah, but we were getting treats, that Cookie wouldn't share.

Action had to be taken, guys!" Izz said eating a huge cookie.

"Sure, that's what they all say, Izzard.

What happened to the paintball guns, they were using?" Leah asked.

"Brogan hid the one Logan used, but Snowgre hid the other one, in case he needed it." Izz told them with food in his mouth.

But somebody was watching them, as it was a Fearling a servant of the Nightmare King, Pitch but Halloween made them stronger, but was watching them.

"I must tell my master, about these ones.

They might make him weak." he said leaving.

Leah laughed, as she and her friends were hanging out but was excited for Halloween, but hoped things were okay.

Jing Li was there, but she had felt lonely since her friend hadn't been in Drewhen for a long time, but Leah smiled feeling her pet nuzzle her.

She hoped that her best nakama would get out of college soon.

But they were going to the swamp, but saw Izz playing with Nerf guns, but Night Wish was playing, as she was feeling loely and he hugged Leah, seeing Night Wish get worried seeing Jing ;Li.

"Guys, behave!" Leah said.

Izz wondered why both of them didn't get along, but they just needed time.

Bronx agreed, as he knew that Night Wish angry was a scary thing.

Night Wish then flew off into the forest, as Leah sighed.

"We'll go after her, later.

We need to prepare, as Halloween's coming." she said.

* * *

Merlin noticed that his apprentice was quiet while learning new spells, wondering if something was bothering her, but Saphira Gloomstone was giving her trouble but she wasn't telling anybody as she didn't want trouble, as he sighed.

He knew that she didn't have a lot of confidence but was working on it, but people like Saphira were being jerks to her.

"Class is dismissed, for today." he said as she nodded.

She then left, but was going to Farbuck's to get a coffee, knowing that her friends were at the swamp.

She then saw Saphira with her gang of witches were there, but it made the purple red haired apprentice nervous, as Saphira spilled her smoothie on her, as she laughed but Snowgre was mad at the witch girl for doing that.

"You're nothing but a wench, Saphira." he said punching her.

The kids were stunned, seeing what had just happened, but Saphira growled leaving.

Snowgre smiled, as he was hoping she'd be okay as they were going back to the swamp.

Shrek and the others wondered what had happened, but Snowgre explained, as Izz was angry but understood as he hoped his Queen would feel better.

"She needs to build up her confidence, guys." Bronx said.

Leah agreed, but knew the program her friend was going to was helping her a little.

She was unaware that Pitch was watching and knew that feeding off the purple red haired girl's fear would make them strong.

"We should keep an eye on her, my Fearlings." he said cackling.


	52. Helping A Friend Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**The gang are helping a friend grow in self confidence, as Saphira is giving her trouble, but it might also help her when a certain Nightmare King attacks.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"How're you, after what Saphira did to you?" Leah asked.

It was early evening in the human world, but Leah was in her best friend's room, as her Mom and David were out and she'd finished her homework.

"Okay, I guess.

I don't know why she does it.

I think she's just jealous, since I'm Merlin's apprentice." Carley told her.

Izz agreed, as he was on her lap, listening as he'd missed them, plus he wasn't allowed near the rsistance hideout after the paintball war.

"She's just being jealous, Your Highness.

Like Kiana, remember?" he said as she nodded.

But they were talking about Halloween, as it was going to be fun, but Izz was worried knowing that Ogre Child and his Queen would be very powerful on Halloween as it was the Day of Spirits in Aria.

He needed to tell Leah later, about that but saw his Queen get sleepy and ready for bed, as he snuggled beside he sensed dark magic, as Fearlings entered but he wondered what they wanted.

"You're not touching my Queen, you dark hearted fiends!" he growled fighting them.

He realised they were weaker, as the silver grey furred male Psammead had shown no fear, but he cast a protection spell on his Queen, so those things wouldn't hurt her.

He knew that courage had protected him from being attacked whicvh gave him an idea.

His snail like eyes closed in sleep, as he hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Later that morning, Carley was with Shrek and the gang in the swamp, as she was ready to go, but anxious as she knew that Saphira would bother her again tucking her charm necklace inside her shirt, in case Saphira stole it, as it was the only way she could move between this world and the one she called home.

She wondered if Snowgre was still in trouble for the paintball war, he, Logan and Izz had unleashed the other week, as Fiona chuckled.

"No, but Rose is pretty mad, at him.

He fired at her, by accident, and she got mad.

He's been trying, to make up with her." she said.

She then saw Leah show up, as the light brown skinned girl hugged Fiona, but needed to talk to Shrek about something as he was at the resistance hideout, as she left.

"I guess she went, to talk about Halloween stuff." Carley sid.

She was unaware that her nakama was trying to help, with the Saphira thing, but needed help, as she knew Brogan and the others would help.

* * *

Ogre Child laughed, fighting the other members of the ogre resistance, but Brogan watched in amusement, at her strength, as he and Shrek saw Leah join them, but she was telling them what was going on, as Brogan growled.

"Witches, always causing trouble!" he said.

Shrek knew his best human friend wasn't strong in herself but wanted to be, but Brogan and the others could help, as she liked them along with himself as Ogre Child hugged her.

"Hey, guys." she said as Leah smiled.

She knew that she could also help as she was explaining, but the dark blue skinned female ogre was mad hearing her Queen was in danger, making Shrek smile.

It was something he admired about her.

She knew her Queen was at Farbuck's with Artie and Snowgre, but sensed that something was wrong.

They then went there, seeing Artie out cold, but Saphira cackled as she'd done it to thew young King.

"What the heck's wring with you, huh?" Shrek demanded.

Leah knew he was protective of Artie, as he was like a big brother to the young King.

"I'm just having fun, meathead." she said.

But Snowgre saw her leave, as Carley knew how to help, casting a spell, as Artie woke, but smiled at her.

"Thanks, bro.

Saphira's a real jerk, right?" he said as she agreed.

Shrek and the others were relieved, but saw a frown on the purple red haired female's face, knowing Saphira would be angry seeing her spell had been broken.

"It's okay, as you are stronger than her.

You just used your magic, to help Artie." Leah told her.

She realised she was right, but going to college, but Saphira had issued a magic fight, after college making Merlin's a[pprentice anxious.

She hesitntly agreed.


	53. Ditching The Magic Fight

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**Artie and the others are trying to stop the magic fight, knowing that Saphira is trying to get their friend into serious trouble.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Artie and the others were worried, after hearing about Saphira's challenge but hoped that the purple red haired apprentice of Merlin wouldn't join in as it could get her in trouble, but Snowgre knew that Carley wasn't that brave sometimes, but knew she was ticked off by Saphira as he knew the magic fight was happening after classes.

Ogre Child knew her Queen was ticked off, after getting in a fight with her cousin and because Leah was busy, and hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid and had to stop her.

"Are you sure, that you can stop her?

Don't you have to obey her, as she's your Queen?" he asked her.

The dark blue skinned ogre female shook her head as her long tendril like black hair was in a long ponytail like Aisha from Winx Club.

"She's not like normal Queens, Snowg.

She makes sure that everybody in Aria are treated as equals, but we're good friends.

She's just really, really mad right now.

She got in a fight with her cousin, plus Leah's been busy, so Saphira just made things worse.

If we can calm her down, before the fight, we can talk her into not going." she said as Artie agreed.

"Well, she's coming now." he said.

The young King of Far, Far Away saw his friend annoyed as the kids of the college were talking about the fight, as Ogre Child sighed seeing her Queen not give them eye contact, meaning she was upset.

"Let's go talk in private, Your Highness.

Somewhere, where you feel comfortable.

Portalus Openus." she said as Star Wish Ogreix emitted.

It created a portal leading to Aria, as both females went through, but Artie and Snowgre hoped that Ogre Child could help.

* * *

"I don't want to fight Saphira, but the other kids are expecting me to, plus Merlin would be upset if I did.

What are we gonna do, about this?" Ogre Child heard her Queen say.

They were in the Alcae Forest, but understood but knew as long as she was here in Aria, she wouldn't have to fight Saphira as the purple red haired Queen of Aria liked it.

"Yeah, let's go have fun!" she said feeling better.

They then went to the purple bricked castle they called home, but were going to the dragon stables, as they were going to do some drago jousting, but were hving fun.

They were forgetting their little problem, but hoped that nothing would happen, but would tell the others later about it.

* * *

lATER THAT NIGHT, THEY WERE IN HER ROOM IN THE rOBERT'S HOUSE AS lEAH ENTERED BUT HUGGED HER, AFTER iZZ HAD TOLD HER ABOUT HER DITCHING, IN AN EFFORT NOT TO FIGHT sAPHIRA, BUT THE PURPLE RED HAIRED GIRL KNEW THAT sAPHIRA WOULD BE ON HER CASE TOMORROW.

"She's just dumb, bro.

You were smart, not to fight.

Artie told me, about it earlier.

Let's get something to eat, okay?" she said.

They then went downstairs, but were making pizza, but Izz was eating cookies making both females smile, as things would get better.

But that night, Izz saw his Queen still awake, knowing she was anxious and that Saphira would be mean to her, but was calming her down.

He knew that he and the others would be there for her, as her eyes closed in sleep, making him relieved as they needed sleep, but Saphira was watching this through her crystal ball, planning.

She'd make Merlin's apprentice miserable, so she'd leave the college.


	54. BBBFF

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story, but hope Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**Listening to the rock version of BBB FF on Youtube gave me ideas for this, if you know what I mean.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Snowgre was hasppy, as Fall was here, meaning it would get nice and cold soon, come November, but was at Snowia but snowboarding as he loved it but heard laughter, as somebody was throwing snowballs at him.

The young half yeti and ogre prince of Snowia dhrugged his shoulders, but his eyes ewidened seeing a muscle bound half yeti and ogre kid his age grab him by the neck.

"Hey, what's the big idea, you doofus?" Snowgre demanded.

The musclebound male then threw him into a snowbank laughing, as Snowgre got up confused.

"The name's Titus, Fuzzball." he growled.

Snowgre sighed, seeing him leave but Titus reminded him of the kids back in high school who picked on him.

He then went back to his parent's castle, seeing his little sister Yolei crawling which made him smile.

"Thanks, sis." he said hugging her.

He hoped that Shrek and the others were okay, but had a feeling somebody was bothering his cousin's friends.

He was drinking hot chocolate as it was naking him feel better, after meeting Titus.

Pitla knew that Titus was mean and hated that he was picking on Snowgre.

But he knew that he'd stand up to him.

* * *

"So, Saphira's giving her trouble, at college?

How come she didn't tell us, about this?

We are your friends, after all." Shrek said as Leah agreed.

They were in the swamphouse, while their other friends were outside.

"She doesn't want, to get into trouble.

She sees you, as a big brother." Leah told him.

A broad smile crossed his face, at the light brown skinned female's words, but saw the purple red haired girl on a swing, but they were going to the park, as the triplets were excited, as they loved going there, since Fiona was at Far, Far Away with her friends.

He chuckled as they and Leah were blowing off energy on the play equipment, but saw his best human friend on the swing with her eyes closed letting the wind blow through her hair.

He thought it was cute, but heard laughter, seeing Izz throwing dirt clods at people but Bronx sighed as Aisha, their younger sister laughed.

"Don't encourage him, Aish!

You know what he's like, whemn other Arians do it." he said.

The triplets were also joining in, as they loved doing this, as it was fun, but Jen smiled seeing his Queen but saw that Shrek was with her, as they were talking about something.

He hoped that things were okay, as they heard cackling seeing Saphira there, as she smirked seeing Merlin's little apprentice.

"What're you doing here, Saphira?" Izz growled.

Aisha hid in the jungle gym as she was frightened, but stunned her big brothers were fighting that mean witch.

Leah knew this was the chick that had been bugging her friend, but was about to fight her but saw Ogre Child show up.

"Leave this to us, Leah-kun." she told her.

Leah understood but saw her, Jen, Bronx and Izz prepared to fight, but saw powerful magic making them strong, as Saphira growled as Carley had done it, but was lunging at her, but Shrek and the others were in awe, seeing them fight, but Ogre Child was anxious, knowing her Queen was getting mad.

Powerful blasts of magic emitted, clashing with Saphira's, as it created a magic storm, as Merlin's young apprentice calmed down, but Saphira vanished.

Leah was in awe, catching her friend, as she was tired from fighting but Shrek was worried about her.

"Let's go, guys." Ogre Child said.

The dark blue skinned female ogre had her Queen in her arms, but were going to the house in Earth.

"We need to talk, Leah." Shrek said.

Leah agreed, as they were going to the swamphouse.

* * *

Izz was anxious as he knew what his Queen had done was awesome, as Saphira was giving her heck, but knew that Shrek and the others could help her, as he saw her sleep.

Bronx and Aisha were in Aria playing, but Izz knew they'd return in a while.

He then saw Shrek show up, but he smiled seeing the purple red haired girl asleep.

He needed to talk to her as he and Leah were here.

He saw Brave posters on the walls, knowing his little ogre and Ogre Child drove Jen unsane with that movie, and knew they liked Merida from it, but unaware that another of his little ogre's friends had gotten one of Merlin's necklaces.

He saw the purple red haired girl awake but hugging him, as they were talking, but upset about Saphira bugging his little ogre.

He then saw her clutch her head, as she sensed that somebody related to her had one of Merlin's necklaces.

"Let's get some pizza, guys." she said as they left.

* * *

But in a house, a young twenty seven year old was wearing the necklace that Merlin had given her, as it glowed, but vanished in a flash of light, but appeared in Far, Far Away, but was in awe, but she was wearing a wrestling shirt with biker gloves, but knew that one of her certain friends was here.

She then saw Logan stare at her, as he was curious about the tough chick as she was fending off mean kids, but she was shy around him.

"Hey, who's that kid?" he heard Snowgre ask.

"I don't know, Snowg." he replied.

She then saw Leah and the others, but smirked seeing a certain purple red haired girl with Shrek and the others.

"Heather, whatcha ya doing here?" she heard her ask.

Leah then saw one of Merlin's necklaces around her neck, but saw a wrestling shirt, but remembered Carley telling her about the girl.

"We'll explain, Heather." Leah told her.


	55. Helping A Cousin In Need

**A/N**

**Gere's more of the story, but thanks so much to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and didn't know she liked it so much.**

**The gang are help0ing an new friend, but Snowgre is still being bothered by Titus, but Shrek and the others will help him.**

* * *

It was later that day, Leah and the others were at the swamp, but was explaining to Heather about the necklaces and how the magic worked, as she was in awe.

"Wow, cool!

So, you're Leah?

Carley talks a lot about you." she told her.

The light brown skinned female smiled but saw Heather watching her friend with the others, but they saw Snowgre show up as he saw that new kid was here, but Leah was stunned that Logan liked her.

"We should get her settled in, guys." he said.

Carley was playing soccer with the others but Ogre Child was curious about the girl that claimed to know her Queen, as she was protective of her.

"Who's that girl, Your Highness?" she asked her.

"That's Heather, Ogre Child.

Remember, I told you about her?" Carley told her.

She understood, remembering this girl, but she wasn't sure if she could trust her, but knew she'd fit in with Brogan and the saw they were going there, as her Queen knew that Heather would like them, since they rough housed and wrestled, since she liked wrestling.

rOSE THEN SHOWED UP, WEARING PUNKY aBBEY dAWN CLOTHES AND vANS SNEAKERS.

"hEY, rOSE." lEAH SAID.

But Shrek was worried, as he hadn't seen Snowgre around here, in a long while, and unaware that Titus was bugging him.

"Maybe he's at the Cavern, Shrek-kun.

You know, he likes being there." Carley said.

He nodded, going off to find his younger cousin.

Leah and the others were going to the resistance, as Heather was curious following them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Cavern, Snowgre was enjoying a smoothie, but heard laughter, as Titus was here, making the young half yeti and ogre prince worried, as the musclebound half yeti and ogre male chuckled lifting him up.

"I thought I told ya this was my turf, Fuzzball!" he growled.

Snowgre gulped, as he didn't like this, but Logan made Titus drop him, as he had a few bruises, but unaware that Shrek had seen this and worried, jerks like Titus were bullies.

"You okay, Snowg?" Rose said helping Snowgre up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rose." he said blushing.

The ogre female smiled, as they were holding hands, but Logan was going to get his parents to ban Titus from being here, as he was a jerk.

"I'm just gonna go, guys." Snowgre said leaving.

He walked out of there, as his furry trumpet shaped ears drooped, but Rose was irked at Titus for hurting her husband to be's feelings, but knew that the others would help.

Snowgre was angry, returning to the swamp, as his eyes glowed with snowy magic, as a snowstorm was happening, as his anger was making it stronger, as Shrek was in awe, knowing what had upset Snowgre.

He knew what was happening was what his best human friend called the Hulk side but saw Ogre Child and the others show up and were in awe.

"Wow, Snowg's ticked off.

But why?" Leah asked.

"A jerk named Titus has been bugging him, and what happened at the Cavern made him snap." Shrek said.

But they knew that he was calming down, as the storm was easing but Snowgre passed out, as Shrek caught him.

"Let's clean up his mess, guys." Ogre Child said.

She and the others combined their magic reversing the snowy damage Snowgre's tantrum had caused, but Leah didn't blame him, but she and the others would help him.

They were then going to Farbuck's after wrrestling at the resistance hideout had made them hungry.

Artie saw that his friends were thinking about something, as Rose told him what had happened.

The young King of Far, Far Away knew how Snowgre was feeling, as he'd been picked on at Worchester Academy, but Shrek and the others had helped him gain confidence.

"Titus seems like a real jerk, guys." he said to them.

Carley agreed, but was quiet but knew that Shrek could help Snowgre.

She then looked at her watch, as she had art class to go to, as Artie pouted.

"I'll be back later, bro.

Earth." she said, as her charm glowed with magic.

She then vanished in a flash of light, as the others sighed but were going to the swamp but saw Snowgre sitting outside with his head in his hands, but Leah understood.

She knew that she and the others would help.


	56. Standing Up

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that Inyunaruto365 enjoys.**

**Shrek and the others are gonna help some of their friends stand up to Saphira and Titus.**

**Plus one of Shrek's human friends finds out she has a powerful destiny.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Saphira and Titus were meeting at the Cavern, as they needed to team up, but knew that Merlin's little assistant and Snowgre wouldn't have the guts to stand up to them, but unaware that Merlin's assistant had a powerful destiny.

"Let's do this, Titus!" she said cackling.

But Logan and Rose had overheard this, but would tell Shrek and the others after their shift, as they needed to know, but they were going to tell Snowgre's parents in Snowia, and hoped that Pitla could help.

They arrived in Snowia, as Pitla wondered why Snowgre's friends were here, as Rose told him and he looked angry hearing what Titus was doing to his nephew.

"Don't worry, about it.

We'll take care of him." he told them.

Logan hoped so, as he knew that Saphira had joined forces with the others would stop them but were going back to Far, Far Away, as they saw Snowgre at the Cavern playing guitar.

He was feeling better after Titus bugging him, but hoped that Titus wouldn't get stronger.

"He won't, bro.

The adults are helping.

But what about your human friend, that Saphira was bugging?" he asked him.

He was right, but saw Leah there drinking a smoothie, as they joined her.

"She's at her art program, along with Heather." she told them.

They hoped so, as they knew the others would help.

* * *

Later that day, Carley was feeling odd, as her magic was way more powerful than normal, but suddenly saw fairy wings emerge, as her eyes widenred in awe, as she loved Winx Club and this happened to Bloom in the anime

"This is so cool!" she said.

Suddenly a portal opened leading to the Fae Kingdom opened as she went through, but Heather was in awe seeing this, as she had no clue her friend was a fairy.

* * *

In the Fae Kingdom, Maggi smiled seeing the purple red haired girl appear, as Charming was in awe seeing Shrek's human pet was a Fae, as Carley looked shy but Maggi understood, as this was all new to her.

"You've always been a Fae, my dear.

You just never realised, until now.

But you must learn to control your Fae magic, and conceal your wings, so no humans in your world find out." he told her.

A broad smile crossed her face, at his words, but decided not to tell Shrek and the others yet, but knew she could use this against Saphira as Maggi understood.

He knew that she had a lot to learn about being a Fae, as he saw her leave the Fae Kingdom returning to Far, Far Away seeing Ogre Child hug her Queen, as she laughed.

Carley would tell her about being a Fae as she was her best Arian friend but later in her room, when they were alone, sensing something was going on, as they saw Titus leaving the kingdom.

"That's right, and tay out!" Brogan roared.

Both females wondered what in Aria had went on, as the muscle bound leader of the ogre resistance explained that Titus had made Snowgre fight him, but all the ogre kids including Logan and Rose had stood up to Titus.

"Wow, that was pretty brave, of them.

Titus is a jerk, after all." Carley said as Ogre Child agreed.

They were in awe, hearing that Artie had banished him from the kingdom.

She knew that now she was a Fae, she could handle Saphira.

"What's on your mind, Your Highness?

Your eyes are glowing, with magic." Ogre Child said.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" she replied.

They then went to have fun.


	57. Resting Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope you guys like including Inyunaruto365, as I know she enjoys.**

* * *

Saphira was angry seeing that Merlin's little apprentice was a Fae, but knew she wouldn't have the courage to be a true one, as she was still afraid to stand up to her but she would test this as she was going to Far, Far Away but didn't find her anywhere sensing she had to bring her here, causing chaos

Merlin saw this making him angry, as he knew she wouldn't be a good apprentice which was why he hadn't chosen her to be his apprentice but knew his apprentice would come, as she cared about the kingdom.

He hoped that she sensed danger here, seeing her appear but was angry after seeing what Saphira had done.

She then revealed lime green Fae wings makihng her smile rising into the skies as Saphira smiled seeing her.

"Nice wings, loser.

Let's see how strong you are, little Fae!" she snarled.

The purple red haired girl nodded determined, as she knew hesitation meant damage to Far, Far Away and she couldn't let that happen.

"Bring it on, Saphira!" she yelled.

The people of Far, Far Away were watching the fight in awe, but Artie hoped that things would be okay as his best friend was up there fighting Saphira.

Saphira then cackled seeing the young King of Far, Far Away, grabbing him as the purple red haired apprentice of Merlin was angry.

"He has nothing to do with this, Saphira!" she yelled.

"I know, but it's fun messing with you." she said dropping him.

The purple red haired Fae then went downwards catching the young King but he was in awe, along with Merlin.

Saphira growled in anger, as she saw Merlin's apprentice weaken her as she left for now, but unaware that Leah and Ogre Child had seen the whole thing.

They saw her faint after landing as her Fae wings concealed themselves, but they were going to the castle, seeing Artie there as he was impressed by his friend's courage.

"She was awesome, fighting Saphira." he told them.

They agreed, as they were going back to their world but taking their friend with them.

* * *

"So, you're a Fae now?" Ogre Child asked.

She and her Queen were in their room in the Roberts's house, but the purple red haired girl nodded as she had surprised herself with what had happened in Far, Far Away, as her blue eyes glowed with magic.

"Yeah, as I only ound out the other day.

It's pretty awesome, though." she replied.

Ogre Child agreed, as she saw her Queen was still exhausted but let her rest, sensing their big brother's aura in the house.

She then went downstairs, at once.

Her dark eyes widened, seeing a certain ogre male, but he wanted to know how his friend was doing.

"She'll be fine, Shrek-kun.

She just needs to rest, and she'll be fine." she told him.

He then understood, leaving but hoped his little ogre was okay.

Leah and the others were going back to Far, Far Away, but Ogre Child was watching over her Queen.


	58. Taking Care Of Her

**A/N**

**Here's more, but hope that Inyunaruto365 likes, as I've had this chapter in my head all week, while stuck in bed, but I like this.**

**Shrek's best human friend hasn't been in Far, Far Away for a week, but doesn't know she's sick but he and the others are stunned seeing her there sick but buggy in the forest and try to help.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Shrek was concerned, as his best human friend hadn't been in Far, Far Away for an entire week and were preparing for Halloween, but unaware that she was sick, as Leah was helping make decorations with the triplets.

He sighed, seeing the cool jack o lantern sculpture his best human friend had made out of clay, as it was cool but sighed, as Leah knew why her nakama hadn't been here, but hadn't told him.

She saw Ogre Child and Jen show up, making the ogre male relieved as the dark blue skinned female ogre would know what was going on, but saw them carving jack o lanterns using swords, as Leah and the triplets were in awe.

"Can we try, please?" Farkle asked as Jen laughed.

"Sorry guys, it's too dangerous." he said.

The triplets pouted, but were being cute, as Leah was carving using her katana but she was hoping her best nakama was here, so she could help.

"She'll get better, Leah-kun.

Besides, Izz is with her." Ogre Child told her.

Jen noticed that Shrek wasn't in a rivalry mood, but understood as he was telling him what was going on but his trumpet shaped ears drooped but he sighed.

But they saw a certain silver grey furred Psammead male as Jen was anxious.

"You let her come here, when she's sick?

We need to get her into bed." he told him.

Shrek agreed, after hearing his little ogre had an nasty sickness

He hoped she was okay.

* * *

A certain purple red haired female was wandering through the forest sluggishly heading towards her best friend's swamp, as she was coughing intensely, as her chest still hurt, but was lonely and miserable back in the world she and Leah came from, as they were making Halloween decorations, and having fun, as she used her long cane to find her way.

She was wearing a pea green beanie on her messy hair, but a jean jacket too as her charm necklace was around her neck but the germs were making her tired, as she passed out under a tree as her dark blue eyes closed in sleep, but unaware that Jen and Shrek had found her, but both males were concerned for her.

Shrek was concerned putting a hand onto her forehead, feeling it was warm, but picked her up gently.

"Let's bring her back, to the swamp." he said as Jen followed.

He was concerned for his Queen, but knew she'd been sick for the past week, but knew cabin fever had driven her nuts but hoped that Leah and the others wouldn't be mad.

Ogre Child was relieved but worried, seeing them return with her Queen, as Leah put down the katana, going over to them.

"We found her in the forest, Leah.

How long has she been like this?" Shrek asked.

"Since Sunday, Shrek-kun." Leah told him.

The ogre male felt terrible for his best human friend going into the swamphouse, but putting her on the couch, as he put a blanket over her.

"She needs to rest, Shrek-kun." Leah told him.

He saw worry in her dark brown eyes, as they cared about their friend.

Izz agreed, as he was on the couch, watching his Queen sleep.

He knew that their friends could help her.

They then saw Merlin appear but was helping.

* * *

Later that early evening, Leah and Ogre Child along with Shrek were going to the world their human friends lived in, but his best human friend was asleep in his arms as they vanished in a flash of light, but appeared in the Robert's house, but David wondered what was going on, but saw Ogre Child and Shrek going upstairs but saw his sister's best friend in the ogre male's arms, as they were going to her room.

She opened the door gently, turning on the light, but Shrek saw books everywhere, especially on her bedside table, making him smile but was curious about the books on the table, as he'd never seen them before, as Ogre Child knew that she loved reading aloud.

She then saw him watching her Queen sleep, but knew he was worried about her.

"Go, Shrek-kun.

I can help her, from here." she told him.

"Okay, but hope she's okay." he told her.

"I will, Shrek-kun." she said.

"Duloc." he said as his charm glowed.

She watched, as he vanished in a flash of light.

She knew that her Queen considered him a hero but more of a big brother, but she was getting her juice for when she woke 8up.

She saw Izz with a Guardians of Childhood book knowing his Queen loved reading.

He hoped she'd be okay.


	59. Making An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**It's October, and nearly Halloween, but Shrek and the gang meet an new kid, Mavis who attends Far, Far Away College, but is new but they help her fit in.**

* * *

It was now the start of October, but Merlin's young apprentice smiled walking through the streets of Far, Far Away, heading to Farbuck's as she was going to meet her friends there, but were going to the swamp after that.

She saw Artie and Snowgre there drinking coffee and laughing about something, as she joined them, but something was on her mind, as she had an audition coming up and she was anxious about it.

"Hey, how was things?" Snowgre asked adjusting his goggles.

"Things were good, Snowg.

After what happened, Saphira was banished by Merlin." she replied.

The half yeti and ogre male was relieved knowing how Saphira had bothered his cousin's best friend but Titus was banished from Snowia.

They were laughing and talking about things but were going to the swamp, but saw Shrek and the others having fun.

But Artie saw a strange girl there, wearing black, but had short black hair, with green eyes, as he saw Carley smile seeing her.

"This is Mavis, guys.

She moved here, but attends college." she told them.

Mavis smiled, as she knew the girl was Merlin's apprentice.

"Where does she live, bro?" Snowgre asked her.

"I live in an old castle, a little far from here, but I visit my Dad's hotel at weekends." she told them.

They were impressed by this, as Mavis smiled as she hadn't told them she was a vampire knowing how people would treat her, but she sensed that this world suited her.

"Your friend Heather's with Brogan and the others." Shrek told Carley.

"I'll go get her, Shrek-kun." she said leaving.

He had no idea what was going on at the resistance hideout, as Logan had shpown up whimpering which was odd.

* * *

The purple red haired girl's eyes widened seeing her friend was now a muscle bound ogre chick kicking the snot out of Brogan and his friends, as they were relieved seeing her, but wondered what was wrong.

"We don't know what happened, to her.

Well she did drink this new soda, before this happened." Cookie said.

Her eyes widened seeing the Onion Brew can, knowing it was an ogre only soda, and realised what had happened to her friend.

"The soda did it, to her.

I can whip up something, to make her normal, but keep her away from Onion Brew." she said.

Brogan and the others nodded, as they could keep Heather busy while she mixed potions together but made an antidote, but made it look like soda, so she would drink, as she gave Brogan a pilredriver.

He watched, as she drank but turned back to normal, as the others were relieved, but Heather was confused.

"That soda you drank, made you funny.

That you kinda became an ogre wrestler and scared Brogan and the others." Carley said.

Heather was in awe, but felt a little bad as they were leaving, but knew it had been an accident.

* * *

"Wow, so Onion Brew makes humans ogres, Your Highness?

It must've been funny, seeing her kick Brogan's butt!" Ogre Child said.

They were in their room in the Robert's house, but Carley had told her what had happened today, along with Mavis, but the dark blue skinned female ogre was curious about her, but would meet her soon enough.

She knew her Queen was worried about her vocal audition but knew she'd do great but needed a confidence boost, but was going to Far, Far Away after seeing her fall asleep.


	60. Finding Her Inner Punkix

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but we're on sixty chapyers, man!**

**This is the longest Shrek story I've wrote on here, but know that people like Inyunaruto365 and Rose like.**

**The Punk Princesses are gonna be in this chapter, as they're helping Shrek's best human friend find her inner Punkix in time for an audition for a singing group.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Shrek was still awake by the time Ogre Child reached the swamp, but wondered what was wrong with his little ogre in the human world, if she was here.

"She has an upcoming audition to join a singing group, but nervous.

She needs a confidence boost, and our help." she told him.

He knew that he was a big brother to her Queen and would do anything to help her, but needecd sleep to think, as the dark blue skinned female ogre understood.

"You're a Punk Princess, right?

Can't you help her?" he said as she nodded.

A broad smile crossed her dark blue skinned face as she left but heading towards the Punk Princesses gideout.

She knew that the other Punk Princesses could help, as her Queen needed a confidence boost and becoming a Punk Princess would help her, but she was busy.

* * *

The next morning, Leah saw that Ogre Child wasn't there which was odd, knowing that Carley was going to worry, like when she was gone for a long while but saw Night Wish, Ogre Child's pet dragonpus show up, nuzzling the light brown skinned female but heard Jing Li, Leah's pet wolf growl.

"Ogre Child's in Far, Far Away, but up to something, as the other Punk Princesses are helping." she said.

Leah wondered what was going on, but saw her best friend come downstairs, as she was dressed but was wondering where Ogre Child had gone but Night Wish told her, as she had her charm necklace on.

"Duloc." she said, as her charm glowed with magic.

She then vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

The purple red haired apprentice of Merlin was going into the forest, but sensed a certain dark blue skinned female ogre's aura frpm a hidden place seeing a guitar shaped tree, as it was coming from there, as she went there, but found herself imn the hideout of the Punk Princesses, as she saw them but saw Ogre Child in her Punk Princess form, as she was amazed.

"This is so cool, guys!" she said to them.

Fiona smiled, as they were explaining that they wanted to help her find her inner Punkix, as she understood, but were giving her a punky makeover, as she was liking it.

"Is this about the audition, guys?" she asked them.

"Hai, as it was Ogre Child's idea, to do this." Shaia told her.

The purple red haired girl smiled hearing this, as they were helping her get confident, but knew she was musical but needed confidence.

They were jamming but it was helping.

* * *

Mavis was helping Shrek and the others with Halloween decorations, but he hoped what Fiona and her friends were doing were helping his friend but were amazed at the young girl's energy as he was unaware that she was a vampire, but saw her fangs as she saw the others stare in awe.

"Wow, you're a vampire?" Artie said.

"Yes, is that a problem?" she said.

"Nope, as you're cool." Leah said.

Mavis smiled at them, as she knew that some people wouldn't accept her but knew these guys did, which was a good thing.

Leah hoped her friends were okay.

She was making cookies with the triplets but having fun, seeing the others having fun, but hoped that the Punk Princesses were helping her nakama.

* * *

Later that next day, the Punk Princesses were sensing that Crya was around, knowing they had to stop her, as Fiona agreed but they sensed her in Far, Far Away, as they were running there but were using their Punkix, but it was rusty after not using it for a while, as Ogre Child saw her Queen getting an idea, as Punkix emitted, as it was weakening Crya.

"Let's kick her butt, guys!" Carley yelled.

Fiona was in awe, at this but realised the purple red haired girl had Punkix, as Crya was disappearing but the other Punk Princesses were amazed as she smiled knowing she could rock the audition after kicking Crya's butt.


	61. Becoming Part of The Resistance

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that Inyunaruto365 likes, as I've been on a writing frenzy lately.**

**Brogan is bonding with Heather, the way Shrek has with his human friends.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Brogan was stunned, as he saw Shrek with his human friends having fun, but was a little jealous but he was unaware that Heather liked hanging around here along with him and rough housing.

They were preparing for Halloween, as they loved this holiday, and the human girl was helping but wearing a Big Bang Theory shirt with her charm necklace, but was helping them, as Brogan had a soft spot for the visually impaired girl knowing Shrek's human friend was the same.

"Stay away, from Onion Brew, okay?

You were a little scary, when you transformed." he told her.

She understood as he cared about her, as they liked rough housing and talking about wrestling but he wanted her to livw with him and the resistance, as this was the perfect place for her.

He then saw her with Cookie, as they were making chimmichongas together and laughing as it made the muscle bound leader happy.

He was going to see Shrek and the others, but saw them running around with paintballs and paintball guns, but Shrek called a time out, as they understood but was stunned hearing Brogan's idea.

"Maybe, you should ask her." he said as Leah agreed.

Brogan agreed, as he wondered what they were playing.

"It was Leah's idea, to play paintball." he told him.

The muscle bound ogre liked the idea as he was playing general, as Shrek was amazed,

"Well, he is a leader, Shrek-kun." Leah said to him.

Carley agreed, as she saw they'd won the game.

He was going to help them prepare for Halloween as Cookie had made treats for the party, but Mavis was hiding from him, but Leah understood as Brogan was a little forceful.

She saw that her nakama was anxious, knowing that Heather might get upset at Brogan's idea.

* * *

Heather was stunned, hearing that Brogan wanted her to live with him and the resistance but liked it, as they got along and connected but wondered why her friend didn't live in the kingdom, but knew she lived with Leah, as they were friends, but Brogan smiled hearing this, as he knew that she'd be a great member of the resistance, but needed to toughen up a little more.

She understood as they were rough housing, but sensed that an new foe was coming to ruin Halloween and he couldn't let that happen.

He was setting up a room in the hideout for the young human female but wondered why Shrek's little human friend didn't live in the kingdom but sighed.

He then heard laughter, as the others were wrestling and rough housing.

It was good to have a family around him, since he'd never really had one growing up.

He hoped that things would be okay, knowing that Halloween was approaching.

He then saw the others join him.

They had made Halloween decorations for the resistance as Brogan smiled, as he appreciated their efforts.

He then was eating a cookie.


	62. Trying To Help Him Sleep

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope Inyunarut365 and Rose likes, as the inspiration for this chapter came from my friend Heather, as I was telling her about the Shrek version of Thriller, and she mentioned that Shrek-kun doesn't sleep well, which sparked an idea, but I wanted to add it into this.**

**In this chapter, Merlin's young apprentice and her friends are helping Shrek sleep, after thre Thriller nightmare thing.**

**Ironically, I'm listening to the Glee version of Thriller, while typing this.**

**I might wriyr an one shot about it, on DA.**

* * *

It was the next day, but Brogan was worried as Fiona had said that Shrek had bot been sleeping well and a little cranky but was sleeping in, but the muscle bound leader of the resistance sighed, as he knew his friend's human friends would try to help.

He was unaware that Ogre Child had overheard him, as she liked hanging out there, while her Queen was at college in Far, Far Away, but rough housed with the other members.

She knew her Queen and Leah would try to help Shrek, as he was their friend and her Queen considered him a big brother.

_i need, to tell my Queen, after college._

_She could help, as she is Merlin's apprentice, after all._

_I should go now._

She then left the resistance hideout, but unaware that Brogan's new human friend was following her to the swamp, but the dark blue skinned ogre female had used her Shooting Starix to make herself unseen, but saw the boxes of Halloween decorations, that they'd been planning to decorate.

She had an idea, getting to work, using her midnight blue feathery Star Ogre wings, as she was hanging spiderwebs everywhere, and placing the jack o lanterns that the others had made, but was having fun, as the wind blew through her long tendril like black hair.

"Alright, it's done!

The others are gonna love it, when they get here." she said proud.

She saw that the girl her Queen was friends with, that lived with the resistance was here, but she had an idea, knowing her Queen had sight problems, but this kid's sight was worse.

She then put a slender dark blue skinned hand on the girl's eyes, hoping this would work.

"Healus." she said as Star Wish Ogreix entered the girl.

Her eyes widened, being able to see Ogre Child and the swamp, but wondered how.

"I used my Ogreix, to heal your sight a little.

Why were you following me, kid?" she told her.

"I overheard, what Brogan said.

I wanted to help, you know?" she told her.

"Yeah, but Carley can help, as she's Merlin's apprentoice.

She trains with him, after college." she told her.

Heather was in awe, as Ogre Child was telling her things, but saw Snowgre in Fiona and Shrek's room, shoving snow into his cousin's pyjama pants, but heard him roar ankily, as Snowgre left laughing.

"It's okay, as Snowg does stuff like that to push his buttons.

I'll go soothe him, since Fi-Fi's not here." she said entering the swamphouse.

She saw the ogre male with a few dark rings under his eyes, which bothered her but knew he didn't sleep well sometimes, but understood, after hearing him explain.

"Don't worry, Shrek-kun.

I'm sure, that you'll sleep again.

But that dream sounded cool, in a way.

Does Fi-Fi know, about this?" she asked.

He shook his head, as he yawned.

She stroked his back, having an idea knowing Star Ogres could use their Star Wish Ogreix to help restless Arians and humans sleep, but it involved singing.

A small broad smile crossed her dark blue skinned face, making sure that Fiona wasn't around, since they didn't get along, but had her dragon shaped guitar, beginning to strum, as her dark eyes glowed with Star Wish Ogreix, singing the spell.

The ogre male then was fighting the spell, but his body and mind needed rest, as he was out like a light, as Ogre Child smiled tucking him in, but left him to sleep, knowing her Queen was at Farbuck's by now, leaving but saw Heather look curious.

"Shrek-kun will be fine, I know it.

I just used Ogreix, to help him sleep." she said as she understood.

But they were unaware that Fearlings had done this to their friend, as they returned to Pitch.

* * *

"Wow, so he can't sleep at all?" Leah asked.

She along with their other friends were at Farbuck's, hanging out as they always did, but were stunned hearing what was going on, as Ogre Child noticed that her purple red haired Queen was quiet drinking coffee, but understood as Shrek was like a big brother to her.

"Maybe I can whip up a potion, to help.

Merlin did teach me some, to help people sleep.

How bad is he not sleeping, guys?" she said.

"He has a few dark rings, under his eyes.

I used a Lullabis spell, to help him for now." Ogre Child told her.

There was a determined look in her dark blue eyes as she was leaving, but going to Aria, as she needed to use Skye's study, as Leah understood but knew she could do it.

Ogre Child agreed, as she had faith in her Queen.

Snowgre grabbed his snowboard, as he was going to the mountains, where it snowed all year around, but Shrek never let him go there, but he was too tired to stop him.

"Shouldn't we stop him, in case something happens?" Heather asked.

Leah shook her head in reply.

"Nothing will change his mind, when he's like this." she replied.

Artie agreed, as he knew like Shrek, Snowgre was very strong willed and stubborn oncve his mind was set.

She hoped that nothing would go ewrong, but sighed.


	63. Fighting Fear

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**An new foe, Lavern the Queen of Nightmares plans to take over, with Rumpel's help, but Merlin's young apprentice and her friends won't let that happen.**

**I created hrt las night. while writing that Shrek story on DA.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

But iunaware to the people in Far, Far Away, an new foe was coming, as it was a dark fairy with dark magic involving nightmares, as she was the Queen of Nightmares, Lavern, but she wanted to take over the Kingdom of Dreams, as Rumpel was helping her.

She was the reason that Shrek couldn't sleep, as Rumpel had ordered her to use her magic on him as revenge for foiling his plan, but she saw him bow as she arrived at the carriage park, but he knew that Shrek's friends could ruin this for them.

."It doesn't matter, Rumpel, as I'll destroy them." she cackled.

She saw that the ogre Rumpel had been talking about wasn't sleeping peacefully, as her eyes glowed with dark magic.

Fear made her magic stronger, but courage made it and her weaker.

Rumpel knew, that he had a shot with this chick at taking over Far, Far Away..

But Lavern saw an image of the Pumpkin Queen who was the only one who could defeat her.

Rumpel hoped that Merlin's little apprentice didn't find out, or she could vanquish Lavern..

* * *

In Skye's study, Carley was making an anti nightmare potion to help her best friend in Far, Far Away sleep, as she had brought the ingredients she needed but it was very late at night, as she didn't care as soda was helping her stay awake, as she saw the potion was ready, but she was using the spell to make it work, when Shrek drank it.

She smiled, as the potion was done, but she was sleepy after putting it in a bottle, but Ogre Child smiled seeing her sleep putting a blanket over her Queen.

She then took the potion bottle from her, but heading to Far, Far Away, so Shrek could drink it.

She hoped that her Queen wouldn't mind.

* * *

Lavern was anxious seeing a dreamcatcher in the, knowing that it would weaken her powers, but Rumpel would make sure sure thas her powers would remain stronger, but saw Shrek's little friend had sent her ogre friend but would make sure that she wouldn't give his enemy the potion, as Lavern would deal with her, but Rumpel hoped that she would be okay as she flew to Far, Far Away.

She found the swamp, but saw Ogre Child there as the dark blue skinned ogre female growled seeing the Queen of Nightmares but wasn't running.

"Give me the potion, that Merlin's apprentice made!" Lavern demanded.

"Never, you foul wench!" she snarled unsheathing her sword.

She wouldn't let Lavern give the kingdom nightmares but Lavern was weaker since Ogre Child wasn't afraid, as being an Ogreix Warrior and the Ogarian Knight of the Night had given her courage which nobody could take from her.

"I'm not afraid of you, Lavern!" she roared.

The Queen of Nightmares felt her powers weaken as she left but would return, but Ogre Child smiled as the night wind blew through her long tendril like black hair, entering the swamphouse, seeing that Shrek was finding it hard to sleep, as she poured the potion into a glass.

"Here, drink Shrek-kun.

This'll help you sleep, okay?" she said as he drank.

She watched, as he fell asleep but she knew that ge would be fine, leaving the swamp.


	64. Getting Her Necklace Back

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but sorry for not updating in a while but writing Rise of the Guardians stuff.**

**Lavern tries to make sure that Merlin's apprentice doesn't get to Far, Far Away, but her friends especially her Arian friends help her get it back.**

**I hope that Inyunaruto365 and Rose like.**

* * *

Lavern was angry that Merlin's little apprentice had somehow broken her spell, but Rumpel had an idea, as it involved how Merlin's apprentice had the power to travel between this world and her own, along with her friends.

"Those necklaces, that they wear.

It gives them the power, to come to this world." Baba told them.

Lavern was getting an idea, as she ordered Baba to go to the human world and take the necklace belonging to Merlin's apprentice, as Lavern opened the portal to the human world, as Lavern saw that Merlin's apprentice was with her friends, but would wait, until it was safe to take it.

Baba then appeared in the Robert's house but heading to the room that belonged to Merlin's little apprentice, but was hiding in the closet, until Merlin's apprentice returned and fell asleep, but knew she was with Shrek and his friends.

She had to redeem herself, after the ogre resistnce had foiled Rumpel's attempt.

But Izz sensed an intruder in his Queen's room, but couldn't find it anywhere, but would take care of it.

He heard laughter, seeing Van enter, eating cookies.

The dark purple furred Psammead female was wondering what was wrong.

"it's nothing, Van." he told her.

* * *

Leah laughed, as she along with Shrek and the others were having fun decorating Far, Far Away with Halloween decorations, but Carley and Ogre Child were happy that the potion had broken Lavern's spell on Shrek, as he was able to sleep, but she sensed that Lavern might be up to something.

"I think,we can handle her, bro." Leah told her.

"Yeah, you're right.

We always send foes running, and Lavern's no different." Carley told her.

But they had to go soon, but Rose was staying for a while, but Carley and Leah held hands.

"Earth." they said, as their charms glowed.

They then vanished, in a flash of light.

Shrek hoped that they were okay, as he cared about them but had a feeling that Lavern would be up to something, but knew both females could handle it.

Rose was helping but she was knew that they could beat Lavern.

She knew that Ogre Child could help too.

* * *

Later that night, Baba came out of the closet, but saw the charm necklace belonging to Merlin's apprentice on the dresser as she went over to it, but grabbed it, as Van was awake, but grabbed it from her, escaping to Aria where the witch couldn't go, as she would return it, later but hoped her Queen wouldn't be mad.

Baba was furious, seeing that the necklace was gone, but realised that was what Lavern wanted but left, but Izz had seen what had happened, but had to tell his Queen, when she awoke, knowing she'd be upset.

He saw that Van had returned but wouldn't tell him where it was, in case Baba came back.

"I need to know, Van.

Our Queen will be upset, if we can't find it." he whispered.

The dark purple furred female Psammead was being defiant but he knew that Ogre Child would help him.

He had to wait, until morning knowing his Queen might miss college tomorrow.

He then lay down but fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Carley's dark blue eyes fluttered open, but got dressed, as Izz was anxious but the dark purple red haired female wondered what was going on, but saw her charm necklace wasn't on the dresser, as Izz gulped.

"Is this , why you're acting weird?" she asked.

The silver grey furred male Psammead sighed.

"Yes, it is.

Last night while you were asleep, Baba was here.

She tried to take your necklace but Van stopped her, and hid it somewhere in Aria, but she won't tell us where it is." he said.

Van felt bad, seeing her freaked out, as she'd only meant to help, not cause trouble, as Izz was on his Queen's shoulders.

"Let's go to Aria, and find it.

Maybe Van will remember, where she hid it." he said.

The young Queen of Aria understood opening a portal to Aria, as they went through, but the portal closed after they went through.

Leah wondered what was going on, but realised her friend's charm necklace was gone, but knew the others could help.

* * *

"Where is it, Van?" the Queen of Aria asked.

They were in Latanis, but Van pointed to the purple bricked castle, as her eyes widened, but wondered why she'd hidden it there, but Izz sighed, knowing Van was different heading inside, but his Queen had an idea, going to the Royal Treasury.

"I can sense the necklace's magic, as it's in there.

We must go in." she told him.

Izz understood, as they entered but saw the many treasures including their Queen's crown, but smiled seeing her charm necklace grabing it and putting it around her neck, but realised she'd missed college, but would explain to Merlin.

"Thanks, guys.

Now, I can return to Shrek's world.

Duloc." she said, as the charm glowed.

Izz watched, as she vanished in a flash of light.

He knew she'd come back later.

The purple red haired apprentice then made it to Merlin's study, after appearing in Far, Far Away, but he understood.

He taught her a spell that would help her, if it happened again.

"Thanks, Merlin." she said as they trained for a while, but was teaching her to summ and control dragons at will, as she was enjoying it.


	65. Throwing A Rave

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope you guys like.**

**It's Halloween and Shrek and the gang are celebrating while Logan and Snowgre are throwing a rave in a junkyard, which Brogan and Shrek don't know about.**

* * *

It was Halloween, but Logan was planning something as there was a junkyard on the outskirts of Far, Far Away, but was planning a rave there, but needed Snowgre's help, as the half yeti and ogre male was pretty good at getting into places, and hoped his cousin hadn't gotten to him.

He knew where he was, in his home Snowia but saw Snowgre causing a huge snowball fight which made the muscle bound ogre male smile joining him.

"You're gonna have a rave, in a junkyard?

Sweet, Logan!" he said as Logan smirked.

"Yep, as the normal Halloween party, is lame." he said.

"Just don't let the adults know, okay?" he said as they left.

They were going to the resistance hideout and the swamp so they could get their stuff, but was putting on his skull hoodie and a mask so if the adults did find out, they wouldn't get busted, as Leah wondered what they were doing.

"You can keep a secret, right?" Logan asked.

The light brown skinned female nodded in reply, as they told her but she was excited, but knew that Carley would be with Shrek and the others , while they were having a rave.

"I won't tell, guys." she said.

The three of them then left, but were heading to the junkyard, but the gates were locked, as Snowgre knew they had to jump the fence, and unlock the gates, but had a skateboard with him, as Shrek had taught him to skateboard.

He then managed to jump over the fence but landed on his feet, as he unlocked the gates, as Logan and Leah entered but were setting up.

"Thanks, Snowg." Leah said as they were setting up DJ decks.

They were having fun, but had spread word of mouth to the human and ogre kids in Far, Far Away, but hoped the adults didn't find out.

"Chill, Logan." Snowgre said as Leah agreed.

* * *

Night had fallen over the kingdom, as the kids of the kingdom had gathered in the junkyard but having a wild party, as Logan's buddies from the resistance had snuck the pinata out of the resistance but filled it with candy, as kids were hitting it with bats, as Snowgre chuckled at the fun, as Leah was dancing to J-Pop.

"This is better, than any party my cousin could think up!"| Snowgre said.

He was shredding the vert ramp on a skateboard, but was having fun, but unaware that Rose had seen this, as she sighed, knowing that their parents and Shrek would freak if they found out what they werte doing.

"I'm not gonna tell Dad, Logan.

This is actually cooler, than what Mom and Dad planned." she said smiling.

She was then dancing with Snowgre, as Logan knew they liked each other, but then heard the sounds of knights, as somebody had alerted them to the party.

Logan and Snowgre along with Rose managed to escape, but Leah was in the dungeon but knew that Shrek and the others would get her out.

But she saw worry in Shrek's eyes, as it was to do with Carley, as he told her that a certain ghost had entered her, but they needed to help her, but saw Ogre Child use her Shooting Starix Ninjai Ogreix to get Leah out of there.

"Let's get Farquaad out of my Queen, as she's not herself." she told her.

They then saw the purple red haired apprentice of Merlin hovering in the air, on her Fae wings, but was casting dark spells in her Queen of Halloween form, but Leah and Ogre Child were combining their magic as it was extingishing Farquaad's ghost from their friend, as Shrek was relieved.

"It's gonna be okay, little ogre.

It wasn't you, but Farquaad's ghost.

I hope that Snowgre's not causing trouble." he said to her.

She then hugged him, as they sa Logan and Snowgre running in, but Shrek glared at Snowgre, as he knew that he and Logan had thrown a rave in a junkyard, but Snowgre sighed.

"We'll talk later, Snowg.

Let's just enjoy the night, okay?" he said to him.


	66. Planning A Festival

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a while but got back into the zone after doing clay work at the art program reminded me of mud which made me think of a certain swamp.**

**It's November in the swamp meaning Thanksgiving is coming up and Shrek and the gang are preparing.**

* * *

It was now November in Far, Far Away meaning Thanksgiving was coming up and in the castle Artie was preparing after his friends had told him about it and saw them decorating, seeing a certain dark chocolate brown haired girl helping making him blush.

"Get back here Izzard, as you know throwing a snowball at me is a death wish!" Bronx yelled chasing the silver grey furred Psammead male into the throne room.

"Woah, calm down guys as it was just an accident plus it's snowing Bronx, so just chill." Jen told him making Ogre Child agree.

Artie watched seeing Leah calm both males down seeing Izz eating cookies making Bronx anxious knowing his brother was hyper after eating cookies.

Leah noticed her nakama was quiet but it was their five year anniversary as friends.

She hoped that she was okay seeing her leave but hoped things were okay.

She knew that Leah was spending Thanksgiving with her family but she was staying here and spending Thanksgiving with Shrek and the others but Leah understood hugging her because she had to go because her grandmother and her cousin were coming.

"Earth." she said seeing her charm glow with magic but vanished in a flash of light making Carley sigh.

"Hey you okay kiddo since Leah went to spend Thanksgiving with her family?" Shrek asked her making the dark brown haired girl nod in reply seeing Ogre Child hug her.

"I'm fine Shrek-kun besides you guys are family to me too along with everybody in Aria so I have four families who care about me."" she told him but Jen was explaining this but they understood.

They were also spending Thanksgiving at Artie's but Shrek knew it was going to be crazy knowing their family seeing the triplets running around hyped up since Snowgre had given them candy vut he knew they'd calm down.

The next four days were going to be crazy but worth it.

* * *

"Missing Leah Your Highness since she went to have Thanksgiving with her family?" Ogre Child asked sitting on her friend's bed in one of the rooms in Artie's castle since they stayed here because the swamphouse was too small to fit everybody in even if they'd used Ogreix to make the place bigger, making her smile hearing two certain Psammeads arguing.

Izz then entered climbing onto his Queen's bed wearing black and purple pyjamas hugging her.

"To answer your question Ogre Child, I miss her a little but we'll see her soon plus we'll have plenty to talk about knowing our friends during the holiday season." she said making them smile knowing it was true and were talking for many hours until they fell asleep.

* * *

The next day at the swamp the triplets had made go karts with Snowgre's help and were planning to race them but Carley knew Shrek wouldn't be happy because letting them watch Wreck it Ralph especiallty rhe Sugar Rush parts had given them ideas but knew it was Snowgre's idea too.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea Uncle Snowgre because Daddy might get mad." Fergus said but both Farkle and Felicia glared at him because they wanted to have fun racing but Fiona was stunned seeing this and knowing that Snowgre had given them this idea but thankfully the triplets weren't hurt.

"Let's do that again because it was fun and I bet we can go fast like in that racing game Leah let us play!" Farkle said but Fiona sighed knowing this wasn't a great idea bringing them inside for a while but they were making cookies.

Jen saw that Carley had an idea making him and Ogre Child curious.

"We should throw a Thanksgiving festival here like we do in Aria because they'd love it like the others in Aria do." she told them seeing Ogre Child agree with her Queen seeing Jen didn't agree.

"The Thanksgiving Festival is an Arian tradition and special so why should we do it here?" he asked.

"It'll be fun Jenora plus we can share Arian customs with our friends." Carley told him making Ogre Child agree seeing her Queen's Fae wings reveal themselves making her excited getting to work and not telling the others except for Artie.

Carley hoped that Leah was okay and hoped her nakama could join in when she wasn't busy and was summoning Night Wish and their other Arian friends to help.

This was going to be awesome when they were done as they were having fun preparing


	67. The Season's Beginning

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks so much to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing since I was reading some of her old stories earlier but it's now December in Shrek's world meaning Christmas is coming along with chaos like getting a tree.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was now Winter in Far, Far Away meaning Christmas was coming but the snow was already here making Snowgre happy since he loved this time of year along with his cousin and friends but he knew Logan would cause trouble, since he, his cousin and friends were in the forest getting a Christmas tree for the swamp even though they were spending Christmas Eve in Snowia, Snowgre's home but saw Shrek holding an axe for cutting down the tree.

"Hey Big Green, I think I found the perfect tree but I need the axe to cut it down right?" the young half yeti and ogre male said as Leah inspected it agreeing.

"Alright but be careful Snowg, as these things are dangerous and I don't want anybody hurt because of what normally happens." Shrek told him handing him the axe.

They stood back seeing the tree fall after a few strikes from the axe making Snowgre proud smirking seeing Logan show up, along with Brogan and the others.

"Can we borrow that when we find the right tree, Snowg?" Logan asked as Snowgre saw Shrek shaking his head.

"Sorry Logan but I can't but your Dad could probably knock it down, since he's like an ogre battering ram." Snowgre said as Izz laughed at this along with Shrek high fiving him.

Logan growled at him going with Brogan but Rose winked at Snowgre making him smile since they were getting married on Christmas Eve as Leah chuckled at him, seeing Jing Li help carry the tree but she and Konjia and Leon were helping bring it to the swamp where Carley, Jen and Ogre Child were as they'd been decorating the swamp, making Shrek smile.

"Thanks guys for decorating since it looks good, unlike how I decoratedf on my first Christmas." Shrek told them making Carley smirk remembering that.

She knew they were going to help decorate the resistance hideout even though Logan was a jerk but it didn't mean the others there had to miss out.

Leah saw her nakama had made ornaments like she did at the art program she went to, but were heading to the resistance but Ogre Child was on high alert after getting a vision that Yamjai was on the loose, and knew she, Jen and their friends could handle the Christmas Hater, going to the resistance hearing singing along with seeing Brogan and the others in Santa hats and festive attire, as Logan and Rose were wearing antlers but Logan hated it because it was corny.

"It is the festivre season after all Logan plus it's for laughs.

Besides Rose makes a cute reinogre, if you know what I mean." Snowgre said blushing seeing mistletoe and Rose kissed him making Logan annoyed going to his room making Cookie sad.

"He's just being a grinch Cookie so let's just ignore him and have fun, since we brought decorations and stuff to help the festive cheer since you guys got yourself a pretty good tree." Leah said making Brogan smile at her words.

"Yep since I managed to pull it out of the ground, with my bare hands and with Logan's help, but he's not being fun." he replied drinking eggnog

They were having fun decorating the huge tree and helping the resistance but Leah noticed that Heather wasn't here but Brogan said she'd went back to the world she came from, but Carley understood.

They were then telling stories while eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate.

* * *

The next day at Farbuck's while Snowgre was taking orders from customers seeing Logan being a total jerk to people which made him sigh knowing to ignore him as he liked working here and didn't want Logan screwing it up but Logan threw eggnog over him making him annoyed, as Rose was irked at her brother for treating her fiance this way.

"You may not like this time of year but others do like me and Mom and Dad." she said seeing him leave but Snowgre was getting another eggnog for that customer as they understood and were giving him an extra tip because of it seeing his shift was nearly up clocking out but getting a frappucino and a brownie joining Rose at a table as she was drinking a skinny latte and eating a muffin seeing a small burn on his cheek, as ice covered it.

"Yeah I kinda have magic but I don't really let others know about it but it'll heal the burn to the size of a beauty mark." he said making her smile.

"I'm sorry about Logan since Mom and Dad don't know what gets into him, but just this time of year makes him worse and hope he realises that's not a good thing since in the spring, he's going to miltary school." she said making Snowgre stunned but understood since Brogan probably gave up on him.

"Since your shift's up, you wanna go snowboarding or use that awesome Snow Rider of yours?

That thing is awesome, you know?" she said as Snowgre

"Sure since I could use a little fun after work and Logan." he said as they left the coffeehouse but Snowgre was sneezing like crazy but ignored it as he wanted to be with Rose.

He then got the Snow Rider which had snowboards attached to it, leaving the swamp since the triplets were just getting out of school but heading for the mountains which had the most snow but kept sneezing beginning to feel terrible, and shaking it off since he wanted to have fun.

Pitla sensed that Snowgre was coming down with something watching him and Rose through a mirror in his study in the castle in Snowia, since flus and colds were going around.

He had to tell Shrek about this in case Snowgre had flu.


	68. Getting Him To Join Him

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope that Inyunaruto365 likes since I like where this is going plus we're nearly at seventy chapters.**

**An new foe Yamjai the Christmas Hater threatens to ruin the festive season but Shrek and the gang will make sure that she doesn't.**

* * *

Rose was happy hanging out with Snowgre but noticed he wasn't himself but wondered what was wrong but hoped that he was okay since it was Flu season as she wanted to feel his furry head as he was running from her making him worse as Rose caught up to him seeing him pass out making the punky ogress worry putting a hand to his head, feeling a high temperature and worrying seeing Pitla show up.

"Is Snowgreia okay since I think he might be sick?" he said seeing her nod as her long hair flapped around her in the winter winds.

They were carrying him to Snowia but knew the royal doctors could help as Rose was worrying about him entering the ice bricked castle as Snowgre's parents were making her smile, since it reminded her of her mother who loved baking and cooking for the entire resistance but Sora wondered what was wrong.

"It's Snowgreia, Your Highness as he's sick but I'm sure the royal physician can help." he told her.

"We're baking because some of the royal chefs have the flu so maybe that's what Snowgre has." she told him.

He knew that Sora and her husband didn't call their eldest son by his royal name since he had told them to call him what his friends and other members of their family called him.

He saw Rose follow him to Snowgre's room hearing Yolei whimper waking up from an nap as Pitla saw the infant was already awake

He was putting her down on the floor in the playpen but leaving since she was fairly safe going to Snowgre's room finding him asleep but feverish making Rose worry, as the royal doctors said he had a bad case of the flu relieving her a little.

She hoped he was okay but had to go back now before her parents were worried, as Pitla understood and would inform her if Snowgre improved.

* * *

"You in or not kid, since you seem not in the festive mood huh?" Yamjai said to Logan as the muscle bound young male ogre nodded since he wasn't into the spirit of the season like his family and friends were shaking her hand seeing Rose but Yamjai had left in a haze of dark magic making her scowl going inside wondering what stupidtity her brother was up to, since she was worrying about Snowgre and was quiet during dinner faking she was fine going to her room afterwards as Brogan knew about Snowgre being sick, hoping he'd be okay seeing Logan smirk and needed an new friend who would cause chaos with him and worry later.

He then got an idea seeing cookies remembering on Halloween how Izz had used mischief to get him, Snowgre and himself treats knowing he and his friends were staying with Artie in his castle sneaking out of the hideout and going to Artie's castle seeing Izz and the others playing in the snow outside making Logan smile approaching, as Bronx was nervous since Snowgre had told them some of the stuff Logan had pulled knowing he wanted Izz to help him, seeing his brother with Logan.

"Listenus." he said using a spell to listen in to what they were saying but his snail like eyes widened hearing Logan wanting him to help him in his schemes knowing their Queen along with Jen and Ogre Child would be angry if he did, and relieved hearing Izz tell Logan he would think about it but he would talk sense into his brother later seeing him eat cookies.

Jen wondered why he looked anxious and understood after he explained hoping Izz wouldn't join Logan knowing the silver grey furred Psammead male was mischievous but had a good heart unlike Logan.

"Keep a close eye on him Bronxand we'll turn him away from Logan since that guy is worse than the Diablos in Aria." the Encantis Ograian Knight said as he nodded.

Bronx then went inside to play the drums since seeing Izz with Logan had made him a little mad and playing helped channel his anger.

Jen hoped that nothing bad would come of this.

* * *

"Logan tried to do what, Jen?" Leah asked him after he told her about Logan bribing Izz to join him in his mischief making but she sighed.

"Bribimg Izz to join him in causing trouble, by giving him cookies saying they're gonna have fun when he's actually gonna get him in trouble and let him take the blame.

We know Izz can be mischievous but has a good heart unlike Logan, and I'm worried hanging with him might corrupt Izz which we can't let happen." he replied as she understood but knew Izz was smart when he wanted to be, so probably faking Logan out. since Snowgre had told them stories of the stuff Logan had pulled and almost got him arrested.

He then saw Bronx run into the room looking worried making them understand, seeing that Izz had gone off meaning he'd went to Logan which wasn't good.

He then saw Izz had taken the paintball gun that Shrek had taken off Snowgre after Halloween but were going after him before he got in serious trouble and not harmless stuff.

* * *

Logan laughed seeing Izz stealing treats from stalls in town using his Arian magic to become unseen eating cookies and having fun scaring people as Logan was watching but tackled by Jen as Bronx was mad at him, baring his razor sharp fangs.

"What did you make my brother do?" he demanded seeing Logan freaked but said he was taking stuff from stalls and pretty good at it but a look from Ogre Child wiped the smirk off his face, finding Izz in trouble as the royal guards had arrested him.

"It was all his idea, sir!" Logan said smirking but Bronx saw his brother freaked out being taken away, which made him sad as Ogre Child sucker punched Logan in the face.

"THat's for Izz, since he had no idea what he was doing!" shre snarled as they knew Artie could help and knew their Queen was with him going to the castle but Bronx snuck into the dungeon seeing Izz in a cell curled up in a ball, using his magic to enter knowing his brother was scared.

"It's gonna be okay since our Queen's gonna smooth things over with Artie but I know you were having fun but Logan used you, for his evil ways." he said as Izz agreed but he understood they had to teach Logan a lesson.


	69. Going T Help Ogre Claus

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know that Inyunaruto365 has been reading, since we hung out on Skype on Tuesday but hope you guys like.**

**The gang are preparing for Christmas but Yamjai is trying to ruin things, like trapping Ogre Claus in the Swampy North Pole but the gang can fix the mess.**

* * *

Artie was stunned hearing what Logan had made Izz do getting him in trouble but could release him after hearing from Carley and the others what had happened but heard an explosion seeing Ogre Child running out of the dungeon with Izz on her silver armoured shoulders, but Leah smirked at this.

"I didn't know that Artie was going to let you out Izzard but are we in trouble, after what I just did?" Ogre Child asked them.

"Nope seeing as our friends explained what happened plus we sent guards to arrest Logan, since he was the lead ogre and not Izz." Artie told them.

"We need to go get some last minute presents in Earth, but you guys can help since I know that Shrek-kun and the others did their Christmas shopping weeks ago/" Ogre Child said opening a portal to the world her Queen and Leah came from, making Artie smile.

"I should go see what Shrek and the others are up to, but I'm looking forward to the ball on Christmas Eve." Carley said leaving.

She hoped that Yamjai wouldn't ruin things going to the swamp, smelling cookies baking probably for Ogre Claus making her smile seeing Snowgre playing in the snow with the triplets making her smile, seeing Brogan and Shrek talking probably about Logan's stunt, which involved Izz.

Shrek was happy seeing her back but wondered where Ogre Child was, as she told him she was on a secret mission and Christmas shopping seeing Leah throwing snowballs making the triplets laugh.

"You're really fun you know that for a big kid?" they said making her smile.

"I know guys but let's have fun, okay?" she said chasing them as the triplets were wearing cosplay gear their mother had let them borrow, since Leah had gotten them into anime and let them read kid manga, along with wearing goggles.

* * *

in the Swampy North Pole, Ogre Claus was checking over the world but knew Christmas was coming but unaware that Yamjai had entered and had frozen his helpers so they wouldn't stop her from taking over, hearing cackling seeing her appear making him angry.

"What're you doing here Yamjai as you care about the holidays the least?" he asked her but she cackled imprisoning him in a cell made of candy canes, but one of his helpers who hadn't been frozen knew just who could help them.

He was going to a certain swamp knowing Shrek and his friends would help, since they were willing to help.

"wow, one of Ogre Claus's helpers!" Felicia said making him smile as he got her to lead him to her father, seeing her brothers in awe after hearing her explain but Shrek was chasing Izz as he had snuck cookies, seeing the strange ogre dressed in red, as his dark brown eyes widened.

"Come inside okay?

So we can talk, but the others should hear this since they can help you and Ogre Claus, since one of my Arian friends has fought Yamjai before." Shrek told him seeing the others join him and were in awe hearing this.

"Yes we can help him Shrek-kun, since Jen and I can take that Christmas Destroyer's butt!" Ogre Child said making Izz smirk.

Shrek knew that Snowgre was busy preparing for his and Rose's wedding since Christmas Eve was a few days away and couldn't get him involved seeing how he had gotten over the bug he had so he would help him out once they took care of this thing but were done with this.

They were going to the Swampy North Pole, but Shrek sighed knowing Snowgre would understand but Ogre Child and the others were pumped to kick butt Fiona sighed knowing this.


	70. Going Home For The Holidays

**A/N**

**Woo-hoo we've officially made seventy chapters making this my longest Shrek story ever on here plus the festive season made me wanna write., like the Glee version of Hannukah O Hannukah gave me ideas for Snowgre, as I know it suits him.**

**I hope my fellow Shrek freaks enjoy and Feliz Navidad, and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

It was a few nights beore Christmas Eve and the friends had defeated Yamjai but were having fun in the snow but Shrek saw his little ogre packing making him curious since they were hanging out at Leah's house.

"She's gpoing home for Christmas and will be back before New Year's." Leah told him as he understood knowing family was important at this time of year.

"These are for you plus I gave Snowg Hannukah gifts, since he celebrates it." she said making Leah curious.

"When did Snowg tell you guys, that he celebrates Hannukah?" she asked.

"Since he first came here and his first one here was pretty wild but it all worked out, in fact he's marrying Rose on the eigth night which is special." Shrek told them seeing Ogre Child hug them.

The dark blue skinned Encanta Ogarian Knight was staying but knew her Queen would be back and would tell her everything that happened including the wedding as she used Skype on her spellphone after Leah had shown her how to use it but it was cool using it between worlds instead of countries making Carley smile.

"Guys I'm just going home for the holidays, not forever as you guys are my family too, like Leah and her family.

Earth." she said as her charm glowed, and vanished in a flash of light making both Ogre Child and Shrek sigh because they'd miss her for the next few days meaning they'd have a lot to talk about when she returned.

They saw Snowgre show up wearing a yamaka on his head which Leah thought was cute knowing about his holiday, knowing he'd lit the menorah tonight making Rose nod joining them.

"Yeah we're having a blast in Snowia Big Green, plus Yolei's enjoying her first Hanukah, so Merlin was wrong about the fireball." Snowgre said makig Leah agree.

Snowgre handed them Christmas gifts noticing how quiet both his cousin and Ogre Child were, understanding after Leah explained seeing Ogre Child checking Skype on her spellphone to see if her Queen had left messages on but Leah knew it was like Carley when she wasn't on Skype.

"She'll be fine Ogre Child but we're gonna have fun remember?" Shrek said seeing her sigh.

She then remembered the gift she'd wanted to give her Queen making her smile knowing she could go on Christmas Eve and see her.

They were going to Snowia and have fun in the snow as Snowgre liked sharing the holidays with them, like his first Hannukah in Duloc.

They were ice sledding and snowboarding, but after a while it was too cold so they went inside drinking eggnog and eating holiday cookies, but Shrek saw a smile on Snowgre's face looking at the family menorah since it made the half yeti and ogre male remember his first one in Duloc, when he'd taught them about Hannukah, singing songs and telling stories to the triplets, knowing he'd get to with Yolei when she was older.

"Snowgreia your parents want to see you at home." they heard Pitla say.

Snowgre hoped nothing was wrong going to his castle home seeing it was decorated for the holidays finding his parents in the throne room wondering what was important but his jade eyes widened hearing they were throwing a Hanukah ball in his honour since he and Rose were getting married on the last night, meaning he'd get to light the eigth candle instead of his uncle.

"This is gonna be awesome getting to celebrate both being married and Hannukah with our family!" Snowgre replied.

He then saw Yolei crawling around by herself since the half yeti and ogre infant could get out of her crib but Snowgre picked her up since they were close.

"Come on sweetie you need your rest to be big and strong, along with energy to play." he said going to her room, putting her in her crib singing to her unaware his uncle was listening.

He left her to sleep putting on the night light.

Pitla knew Snowgre was a great big brother to Yolei, knowing he'd be a great father if they ever had kids and saw him join the others telling him the news as they were happy to be going to their first Hannukah ball.

Snowgre hoped they'd like it.


End file.
